Pokemon Kanto Adventure
by El Torro
Summary: A young boy embarks on a journey with his sights set on winning the Indigo League. Follow him through his ups and downs, as he hopes to one day, become a Pokemon master.
1. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

"Happy tenth birthday, Owen!" the boy's parents cheered. Owen stumbled over towards the wrapped box, and he viscously tore apart the wrapping. As he opened the box, his hazel eyes spotted a brand new; top of the line PokeGear.

"Oh my god! This is incredible!" he began to shout. He was litteraly jumping with joy, unable to sit at the table for breakfast. "Can I go now?" he asked repeatedtly.

"No. The Professor told us that you should arrive at eleven," his father replied.

"It's half past ten! C'mon dad," Owen began to whine. "You were a trainer once," he concluded. He looked over, to see his mother giving his father 'the look.'

"Alright, fine. Just don't forget you're-" he was interrupted by the front door being slammed as his son darted towards the research lab. Owen skillfully dodged innocent civilians, senior citizens, and wild Pokemon on his way towards the lab. SMACK! Owen fell to the ground while holding his head in pain.

"Owen, watch it," a young boy spat. He had amber eyes, spiked up black hair, a green t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and black running shoes. He was known around Pallet town for all of the wrong reasons. He was arrogant, obnoxious, condescending, and worst of all, the grandson of the famous Professor. Oak. "I can't believe my grandpa is giving you a starter Pokemon. I mean seriously, what a waste." Owen, now engulfed with anger screamed at the boy,

"JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" he proceeded to take a long breath as he calmed very quickly. "I'll beat you in the Indigo League, Burt." Owen shot him a look of disgust as he headed towards the doors that slid right open. The laboratory was easily the most hi-tech building in the entire Kanto Region.

"Owen! Nice to see you." He was greeted happily by an old man. He wore a white lab coat, a red dress shirt underneath, brown khakis, and he had a full head of semi-grey hair.

"It's nice to see you too Professor Oak."

"Which starter would you like to choose? Burt just picked Squritle, the water type." Owen was lead into a small room, with multiple screens, cameras, wires, just about anything you could think of, was in that room. Owen walked over to an incubator like machine. Inside of it were two Pokeballs containing the other two starters, Bulbasaur and Charmander.

"I'm thinking about picking Bulbasaur, just so I could have a distinct type advantage against Burt." Owen explained to the legendary Profeessor, who kept nodding. "You know what? I'll go with Charmander!" Owen answered, happy with his decision.

"Here are your five Pokeballs, and here is a Pokedex. The Pokedex will give you information on any Pokemon you have encountered. Good luck!" Professor. Oak said waving to Owen. The two walked out of the laboratory and headed down the stairs when Owen remembered what Professor Oak had said to him about the Pokedex.

"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail is said to represent its strength. When the flame goes out Charmander will die." Both Owen and Charmander shuddered.

"I'll make sure that flame never goes out Charmander," he said with a look of confidence. Charmander gave him a thumbs up as the fire lizard was recalled to its Pokeball.


	2. Owen Catches a Pokemon

Hey guys what's going on? I'd just like to thank anyone that decided to give reading my first chapter a shot, and hopefully I can get some helpful reviews after posting this chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy! P.S, I will need OC's to travel along with Owen. If you submit, just PM me and give a description of their appearance, age, their pokemon, and personality.

* * *

Owen looked on in terror as Charmander was being beaten handily by a measly Caterpie.

"C'mon Charmander, use Scratch!" Owen commanded encouragingly.

"Char-Char-Chaaar!" Charmander cried as he slashed the innocent caterpillar Pokemon.

"Go Pokeball!" Owen screamed as he threw the red and white sphere.

"Block it Squritle!" the Pokeball was smacked right back and it hit Owen in the face. He slowly got up with assistance from Charmander and saw his rival, Burt standing next to the supposedly wild Caterpie.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Owen asked angrily.

"This is my Caterpie that I already caught, jeez. Besides you wouldn't have even caught it," Burt said condescendingly.

"Ya know what Burt? I think you talk a big game, but really, you're just a scared little boy," Owen countered. Burt just began to laugh as he walked away.

"Talk to me when you catch a Pokemon!" Burt yelled from afar. Charmander looked at his trainer, who was clearly irritated.

"Alright Charmander, let's get going," Owen mumbled sadly. The two walked together in silence until they reached Viridian city. "Charmander return." Charmander went back into his Pokeball as Owen walked up to the counter of the Pokemon center.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. What would you like?" Nurse Joy asked kindly.

"Could you please heal my Charmander?" Owen asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll be done in just a minute." she then proceeded to put Charmander's Pokeball into some machine that made a very pleasant tune. "All done."

"Th-Thank you Nurse Joy," Owen said as he walked put of the Pokemon center.

"Well I might as well check the gym," he said to himself. Owen continued down the street until he was stopped by an old man.

"Do you know how to catch Pokemon?" the elderly man asked. "I can teach you if you'd like to know." Owen didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.

"Sure, I'd love a demonstration," Owen replied cheerfully. Suddenly, a wild Weedle appeared.

"Go Pokeball!" the man shouted. Weedle was then sucked into the spherical device. The Pokeball began to shake left to right extremely fast. BING! "That is how you catch a Pokemon," the man concluded.

"Thank you," Owen said before leaving for route 22. It didn't take very long for Owen to encounter a wild Pokemon. "Wow a Nidoran!" he then pointed the Pokedex at it.

"Nidoran the mouse type Pokemon. Depending on Nidoran's color it is a boy or girl."

"Looks like we found a male Nidoran. Go Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander came flying out of his Pokeball with long white claws. He ran towards the Nidoran and scratched it repeatedly. Nidoran charged towards Charmander and used Tackle. Charmander fell to the ground and slowly got up to its feet. "One more time, use Scratch!" Charmander scratched Nidoran one more time and it dropped to the ground. "Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Yeah! I caught a Nidoran!"

"Char-Charmander!"

* * *

Alright, Owen caught his first Pokemon. What will happen next, when Owen enters the deadly Viridian forest? Find out next time, so long and keep reading. Oh yeah almost forgot, I have three questions for you all please PM me you're answers and why you answered that way.

1) Would you like to see Owen get all three starters?

2) Do you think Burt is a good trainer?

3) What do you want to see next chapter?


	3. Viridian Forest Pt 1

Hey guys what's going on? I've only been on Fanfiction for a few days and I'm just getting used to this. Anyway, I never really thought that people would actually be reading my story, and even a few people liked it! Special thanks to Dixie123 for the OC entry. I'd really appreciate if any of you could check my poll that is up and hopefully you can answer it. And yes it is a blind poll. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Charmander, Scratch!" Owen yelled.

"Pickachu, dodge it. Then use Thunder Wave!" the opposing trainer commanded. Pickachu dodged every single attack with ease. Then with cat like reflexes, Pikachu grabbed Charmander's arm. "Now Pikachu!"

"Pika-piiiii!" Pikachu then zapped Charmander and then pushed him over.

"Charmander you have to move!" Owen shouted. Charmander couldn't move!

"It's paralyzed," the other trainer began. "It won't be able to move awhile. Now Pikachu wrap it up with Thundershock!" Charmander was then engulfed in bright yellow electricity. He began to move just slightly, but it would soon be all over.

"C'mon Charmander, Scratch!" Charmander got up, but still couldn't attack.

"Quick attack, Pikachu!" In the blink of an eye Charmander dropped to the ground unconscious. Pikachu stood in front of the fainted Pokemon and looked at Owen as he returned Charmander back to his Pokeball.

"Great battle," Owen said glumly.

"Thanks, you're Charmander is pretty good," he praised.

"Thanks... by the way, where did you get that Pikachu?" Owen asked curiously.

"In the Viridian forest, just north of here," he replied.

"Cool. Hey do you want to exchange PokeGear numbers?" Owen asked.

"Sure, the name's Winston."

"I'm Owen," Owen said, holding back his laughter. "I'll see you around!" Owen headed for the Pokemon center. "Oh my god, does anybody in this city go to sleep?" Owen asked himself. The doors to the Pokemon center opened and Owen walked up to Nurse Joy.

"I'm guessing you lost a battle?" she questioned softly.

"Um ye-yeah I...did," Owen countered.

"It'll take just a second." the harmonious music played again, Owen realized. "Here you go," she announced. Owen bolted out of the Pokemon center and made his way towards Viridian forest.

"Oh man, if I can't beat a simple trainer how am I ever going to beat a gym leader?" he asked his two Pokemon. Nidoran and Charmander exchanged looks and then shrugged at their trainer. Owen proceeded to walk towards the entrance of Viridian forest.

"Hey are you a trainer?" a bug catcher asked.

"Yeah, why?" Owen asked cautiously.

"Want to battle?"

"Yeah sure. One on one," Owen stated.

"Cool, go Weedle!" Owen slowly pointed his Pokedex at the orange caterpillar.

"Weedle, the poison caterpillar Pokemon. It is said that Weedle's horn on its head has enough poison to kill 100 people."

"OK, how about... Nidoran, go! Use Tackle!" Owen roared.

"Counter with Poison Sting!" the bug catcher responded.

"Somersault over it!" Owen cried. The purple mouse front flipped over the attack and crashed into the defenseless Pokemon. Weedle was sent flying into a tree, and when things were going well for Owen, they took a dramatic turn for the worse. Weedle hit into a Beedrill hive and woke up every single Beedrill!

"Bzzzzz!"

"Oh god no!" Owen shouted as he darted away from the angry wasps. "Charmander, help Nidoran with Scratch! Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" Both Pokemon flew towards the angry group of Beedrill. Nidoran and Charmander were smashed into the ground and the Beedrill's continued to fly towards Owen! "Return, guys!" Owen withdrew his Pokemon on the run. Thinking quickly, he took a sharp left and dove into a nearby bush. Owen waited until the moon rose.

"Why didn't you steal those Pokemon when you had the chance? An irritated man asked another, rather quite smaller man. "The orders were simple! You beat the kid in a battle and then you mug him! I always have to do your work!" the bigger man screamed.

"I'm sorry Dominique, it won't happen again," the smaller man repeated over and over again. Owen now clearly frustrated jumped out of the the bush.

"Return those Pokemon or feel my wrath," Owen said softly but angrily.

"Oh yeah? Go Zubat!" the bigger man ordered.

"Let's rock and roll Charmander, Scratch!"

"Counter it with Supersonic. Then use Bite!" the man commanded. Charmander was hit by the Supersonic, and then he used Scratch on himself. Zubat bit Charmander, and he fainted on contact.

"Nidoran, go! Use Tackle!"

"Wing attack, now," the man muttered bitterly. Nidoran jumped forward and Zubat flew downwards as its wings glew white. Zubat caught Nidoran on its wing and the two Pokemon flew towards the ground. BOOM! There was a small hole in the ground around Nidoran's unconscious body. "It's all over kid," the man spat. "Now give me the Pokemon!"

"Over my dead body!" Owen exasperated.

"OK, Zubat use Wing attack."

* * *

Wow quite the cliff hanger huh? Anyways... I've got some questions for you readers.

1) What Pokemon should Owen catch next?

2) Do you think Owen is going to lose his Pokemon?

3) What is your favorite region in the Pokemon series?

So long guys and girls, have a great summer and keep checking for new chapters. Peace out.


	4. Viridian Forest Pt 2

Well that was a dramatic cliff hanger if you ask me. So, will Owen lose his Pokemon to two mysterious guys? Or will Owen fight them off? That's for me to know and you to find out by reading this chapter. Let's goooo!

* * *

"Zubat, Wing attack!" Owen closed his eyes and braced for the attack. He was knocked down by a viscious Wing attack, and got up, ready to defend his Pokemon (which were in their Pokeball's.) "Again," the man whispered. SMACK! Owen opened his eyes to see that Zubat had fainted against a tree. The two men looked around furiously, hoping they could find an answer as to why Zubat fainted.

"Hez hit them with a Water Gun!" a voice commanded. The two men smacked against the tree, that Zubat was laying against. Owen was soaked by the Water Gun. His grey sweatpants were covered in water and his favorite blue t-shirt was now a dark navy. The two men were drenched too. Their black jump suits, were well... black, but the big red "R's" on their shirts were distorted.

"Team Rocket will be watching you!" the bigger man screamed. He and his companion ran away before Owen could react.

"Hello?" he asked. There was no answer. "Um... I'd like to thank you for saving me and my Pokemon back there." The bushes slowly began to move and out of the bushes came a girl and a strange looking Pokemon. It was blue, stood on all fours, had orange-crown shaped objects on its cheeks, and it had a big straight fin on its head. The girl was moderately tan, she had long black hair, and blue eyes. She also had a baby blue tank top on underneath a black vest, teal shorts that were down to her knees, a pair of running sneakers, and on her left foot she had a blue sock, and on her right, an orange sock.

"Uhh... no problem," she replied in a wavering voice.

"I'm Owen Plateau, nice to meet you." The girl looked around frantically.

"My name is Fate Candice Flores," she replied, still looking around.

"Nice meeting you," Owen waved as he began to walk away.

"WAIT!" she screeched. Owen began rubbing his ears as he turned back to see the girl and her Pokemon running towards him. "I'm kinda lost too," she admitted while staring at the ground. Picking up on the hint Owen asked,

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Yes please." the two continued on for another hour or so until they were to tired to keep walking.

"Charmander come out and help light this wood," Owen told the fire lizard. Charmander happily obliged and lit the pile of wood with his tail.

"So is that your starting Pokemon?" Fate asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's almost always out of his Pokeball. What about you? What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"This here is my starting Pokemon, Mudkip, who I call Hez. My parents gave him to me two weeks ago."

"That's when I got Charmander from Professor Oak! Wait, what region are you from?" Owen asked.

"I'm from Hoenn, my parents and I lived on a ranch," she exclaimed.

"Sounds awesome, are you here in Kanto for the Indigo League?" Owen asked, now very interested in the conversation they were having.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I guess that's why I'm traveling around."

"Well I'm going to hit the hay," Owen concluded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Fate replied. She stayed up all night looking around the forest, wide-eyed. With every sound she heard, her neck would snap like a whip towards the direction, from which the sound came.

"Owen... Owen get up... OWEN!" Owen shot up from his deep sleep and eyed the girl, that had just screamed his name. It was early morning and the sun, burnt Owen's eyes and pale skin.

"What?" he asked sourly.

"I healed up your Pokemon for you," Fate said while pointing at Charmander and Nidoran who were playing with Hez (Mudkip.) Owen thanked the girl, and proceeded to put on a new undershirt, a pair of pants, and his favorite blue shirt. "So where are we headed to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are we going?" she countered.

"_I'm_ going to Pewter city."**  
**

"Great! Let's go!" she cheered.

"I'm going alone," Owen stated coldly.

"Hey, if you don't remember correctly, I saved you last night! Without me, you wouldn't have your Pokemon with you right now." She had a point, without her and Hez showing up Owen would've been a goner.

"Fine, you can come with me," he said, obliging reluctantly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" So the two continued onward towards Pewter city.


	5. Pewter Gym Battle

Owen now has a new traveling companion, Fate. Will her constant talking drive Owen crazy? P.S I really need some reviews, so far I only have 5. Thanks for reading and **hopefully** reviewing.

* * *

"Why do you think they're called strawberries in the first place?" Fate questioned. Owen had a horrible headache from the constant blabbing that came from Fate, every single second. "The berries don't look like straws at all! That's some mind blowing stuff. Hey what if we di-"

"Please. Stop. Talking." Owen pleaded. Fate pretended to zip her mouth shot and then throw the key away. They continued on in silence until they were at the outskirts of Pewter city. "Wow! Everything looks amazing!" Owen stated in awe. "What do you think Fate?" The girl just nodded her head. "It's OK, you can talk now." She then proceeded to unzip her mouth.

"It's a good thing I brought a spare key!" she remarked. Owen just stared at her, blankly. The two continued on into the densely populated streets.

"Gosh, this is almost if not, busier than Viridian city," Owen began to tell Fate as they headed into the Pokemon center.

"Where I come from, all of the cities are way busier," Fate boasted proudly. Owen just shook his head, and gave his two Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Fate slowly handed over Hez' Pokeball. They sat down at one of the empty tables and began to talk about what the gym would be like.

"I think it'll be a dragon type gym," Fate began. Owen grimaced, almost immediately.

"It better be something easy. Like a bug type gym, or grass!"

"Try rock," someone intervened condescendingly.

"Burt! What are you doing here?" Owen investigated the boy standing next to him.

"I just got my first gym badge, you idiot." He then looked at Fate, and then back to Owen.

"So I see you've got a girlfriend. Didn't think you liked girls," Burt began to cackle. Fate shot up from her seat and grabbed Burt by the neck of his green t-shirt.

"I think you should leave. Now," she began to whisper ferociously. Burt slowly backpeadled away. Owen looked at the girl who seemed like she wouldn't, in fact couldn't harm a fly.

"I've never seen anyone scare Burt like that," he explained awestruck.

"Well you just did. Now let's got to the gym."

"OK anything you say," Owen added, scared out of his mind. They both got their Pokemon back from Nurse Joy. After countless hours of walking around the streets they were pronounced lost.

"I know!" he started. "I can just check my PokeGear to see where the gym is!"

"Great idea," Fate voiced sarcastically. After hours of walking around and constantly getting lost, the two ten year olds found the gym.

"Let's go!" Owen cheered as he was marching towards the doors.

"Don't you think you should train you're Pokemon more?"

"Please," Owen judged. "I was going to do that later. I just want to check out the inside."

"OK," Fate responded doubtingly. The doors automatically opened, just like the Pokemon center doors. The lights turned on instantly except for a few on the opposite side of the battle field.

"Are you here for a battle?" a voice asked.

"We're just looking around," Fate replied politely.

"There's nothing to look at! Just battling!" his words cut through the air, sharp as knives.

"We will be leaving then," Fate countered.

"No I'll battle now," Owen interrupted.

"You will have to battle the gym trainer if you want to battle me," the voice shot back. The lights over by the other end of the battlefield turned on. A young boy stood there in a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and a blue cap that was worn to the side.

"My name's Derek and I'll be your opponent and this is a one on one battle. Go Geodude!"

"C'mon out Charmander!" Owen looked for Derek to make the first move.

"Gym challenger goes first," he reminded Owen.

"Right. Charmander use Growl!"

"Counter with Tackle, Geodude!" the small rock Pokemon charged head first towards the growling fire lizard.

"Now dodge and use Scratch!" Charmander ducked as he grew long white claws.

"Geodude watch out!" Derek warned from his side of the battlefield. It was too late, Geodude was scratched violently. Geodude was sent flying back to Derek's side of the battlefield.

"One more time Charmander! Use Scratch!" Owen shouted.

"Block it!" Geodude's backhanded Charmander's arm and then grabbed Charmander by the head. "Throw it down!" Charmander was slammed down, face first! Owen's Pokedex began to ring. Owen checked it out and it showed how Charmander was in critical condition with his health.

"Sweet! Charmander let's try this new move, Ember!" The small flame that was on Charmander's tail grew larger and began to make popping noises. Charmander released sparks of fire from its mouth that directly hit Geodude through a series of rocks all across the battlefield.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude trudged through the sparks of fire. Owen stood there in shock at the sheer willpower of Geodude. Geodude reared back to hit Charmander. BANG! Geodude dropped to the ground.

"Charmander!" Owen cheered, while hugging his injured Pokemon. Fate ran up beside the two.

"Wow! That was incredible!" she complimented while using a potion on Charmander.

"Congratulations on your victory, but you surely won't beat me," the gym leader boasted arrogantly.

"Oh we'll see about that."

* * *

So Owen will be squaring off with Brock next chapter. Hopefully he doesn't fail horribly and have to battle against Brock again. Till then keep checking for updates and PLEASE check my profile and VOTE for what you want to see happen in the future. Keep reading and make sure to check this story often because there will most likely be a new chapter every day.


	6. Rocky Road Rumble

**Last chapter we all read about the tough battle against gym trainer Derek. Be sure to expect a tough battle and hopefully Owen comes out with his first gym badge. P.S I know that I already wrote this last chapter but, please got to my profile and vote on what you want to see happen later.**

* * *

The gym leader stood imposingly. He had spiky brown hair, a green vest with an orange shirt underneath it, and brown khakis. Brock was his name, and he was one of the most daunting tasks trainers would face over the course of their journeys.

"This battle will be 2 vs 2!" the referee announced. Only the challenger may use substitution and the challenger attacks first. Begin!"

"Go Charmander!"

"Go Geodude!" Charmander slowly turned around to face Owen and gave him an expression that said '_R__eally? Another Geodude?_'

"OK Charmander, how about we start off by using Ember!" Charmander spit a relatively lite flame.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Geodude formed an enormous rock and hurled it at the Ember. Dust covered the field and both Charmander and Owen couldn't see a thing.

"Keep your eyes open Charmander!" Fate cried from the bench on the side of the battlefield. Charmander immediately turned to his left and prepared for an attack.

"Get ready to use Scratch," Owen whispered secretly to his Pokemon. The dust cleared and Brock was standing at the other end of the field. Geodude was nowhere in sight.

"Now Geodude!" Charmander, Owen, and Fate looked up and witnessed Geodude drop a rockfall down towards Charmander.

"Dodge it!" Owen demanded. Charmander's claws turned to a metallic color and he jumped upwards towards the rockfall. The fire lizard slashed through every single rock and it then landed safely on its feet, unaffected by the attack or the fall.

"That Charmander is something else, but we'll bring it down! Geodude use Tackle!" Owen looked at his Pokedex and looked at the name of the move that Charmander had just learned.

"Counter with Metal Claw!" Owen shrieked. Charmander was hit hard by the Tackle attack, and Geodude was knocked out by the powerful Metal Claw.

"Owen leads 1-0!"

"Let's go Onix! Use Screech!" Brock screeched himself. Onix opened up its mouth and let out an ear piercing noise. It slowly but surely started to push Charmander backwards. "Full throttle!"

"Oniiiiiii-" Onix's powerful screeching noise blew Charmander through a few rocks and into Owen. Charmander struggled to stand up, but somehow miraculously did.

"Charmander can you continue?" Owen asked feeling horrible about the condition of his Pokemon. Charmander gave a thumbs up and nodded. "OK, hit 'em hard with Ember!" Onix was barely affected by the fire attack.

"End it with Rockslide!" Brock roared. Instinctively, Charmander used Metal Claw and crushed the rocks with ease.

"Charmander use-" Owen was cut off by the sight of his starting Pokemon being engulfed in a bright white light. Owen pointed the Pokedex at the bigger lizard Pokemon.

Charmeleon, the lizard Pokemon. Charmeleon is said to have a desire to fly, like its evolution, Charizard."

"Charmeleon, use Ember!" Charmeleon spit out a strong wave of fire that knocked Onix backwards.

"Onix use Wrap!" Onix snatched up Charmeleon with its tail. "Now use Rockslide!" Charmeleon was buried beneath tons of rocks.

"The battle is tied 1-1!"

"Go Nidoran!" Owen looked at his last Pokemon with a look of distress in his eyes. Nidoran noticed the look in his trainer's and started to scratch up the dirt to get pumped up.

"Finish this with Screech Onix!" Brock shouted.

"Run in a circle and use Poison Sting!" Owen roared. Nidoran quickly scampered around the edge of the rocky ring, firing repetitive Poison Sting's.

"Onix smack it away with your tail!" Onix opened its mouth to let out a battle cry, but it had a Poison Sting go into its mouth! Nidoran narrowly evaded the rocky tail.

"Now climb up Onix's tail!" Owen yelled with a stroke of genius hitting him like a thunderbolt. Onix flinched in pain before Nidoran even attacked. "Nidoran use Tackle, and be careful!" Onix flinched again.

"Owen! Onix is poisoned! You can wrap this up with two or three more shots!" Fate began to shout obnoxiously from the bench.

"Onix shake it off!" Onix whipped its head back and forth as Nidoran held on to the point on Onix's head for dear life. Nidoran was flung off and smacked against the wall behind Owen.

"Poison Sting! Don't stop!" Onix was struck by small needles that released poison. Fate shuddered at the sight of every Poison Sting attack.

"Onnnn-" Onix cried as it collapsed to the ground. BOOM! The ground began to shake as Onix hit the floor.

"Owen wins 2-1!" Nidoran sprinted towards Owen and hopped into his trainer's arms. Brock quietly walked forward and waited for the celebration to cease.

"That was an amazing battle. You and you're Pokemon were something else out there." He handed Owen a small badge that was in the shape of a boulder. "The next gym is just beyond Mt. Moon, in Cerulean city," Brock concluded.

"Thanks for the information," Owen responded.

"Do you have a PokeGear?" Brock asked curiously.

"Yeah why?"

"Let's exchange numbers so we could have a rematch some time."

"Alright, I'll hold you to it," Owen said as he and Fate walked out of the door.

"Where are we going?" Fate asked Owen. He struck a pose, rubbing his chin and gazing straight ahead. "Well?" Fate asked again.

"We'll stay in Pewter city for another day or two, and then we'll go through Mt. Moon," he stated, staring at the gigantic mountain in the distance.

* * *

**Owen surprisingly won his gym battle and his Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, but Mt. Moon will test both him and Fate to extremes. Keep updated on this story and reviews would be helpful. Thanks for reading and Peace out.**


	7. Mt Moon Disaster

**This will be the last chapter that you can vote for what you guys want to see happen to Owen's team. Anyway, Owen and Fate venture into Mt. Moon and encounter someone very familiar *hint *hint. Will Owen and Fate be able to get out of there in one chapter? Read to find out and please** **_review!_**

* * *

"So can you please tell me why you want to climb Mt. Moon?" Owen questioned.

"Well... Uh... It would be quicker?" Fate replied. Owen gave her a look of confusion along with Hez. "OK fine, but let's get in and out of there in a couple of hours." The inside of Mt. Moon was just like any other cave, it was light, (only because it was eight in the morning) there were cries of Pokemon everywhere, and there were trainers at every corner. After about a half hour later and too many battles with a countless number of Zubat's Owen had become bored of Mt. Moon, while Fate on the other hand was loving every bit of it.

"How are we going to do this?" Owen remarked. There was a small ladder that led down to the next floor.

"We have to climb down it, one at a time," Fate explained quickly.

"Hold on!" Owen and Fate heard someone shout. A random hiker appeared out of nowhere. "Wanna battle?" the fat man asked.

"Owen we don't have time for this," Fate stated.

"Relax Fate, we'll do a one on one battle," Owen assured.

"Go, Paris!" Owen pointed the Pokedex and it examined the little crab.

"Paris, the crab like Pokemon. Paris loves to spread its Stun Spore, making it extremely difficult to catch."

"Get 'em Charmeleon, Ember!" The small orange crab was incinerated.

"Wahhhh! My Paris was defeated in one attack! How?" the hiker rambled.

"Nice battle," Owen complimented as he headed towards Fate and the ladder.

"Ladies first," Owen said, gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a scaredy cat," Fate teased as she dropped down the ladder. "Let's go!" she screamed, sending a sleeping group of Zubat towards Owen.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Owen whaled as he flew down the ladder. On the way down, he tripped on one of the steps and hit the ground head first.

"Owen? Is that you?" Fate asked worriedly. This part of the cave was pitch black, the two couldn't see a thing.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a scaredy cat," Owen mocked.

"Oh shut up! How are we going to get out of here?"

"We could always use an Escape Rope from you're back pack."

"I kind of... forgot it," Fate responded sheepishly.

"OK then, just grab my arm," Owen demanded. The two finally found each other and Fate grasped Owen's arm. Fate tripped after three steps and Owen soon fell with her. They didn't hit the ground, they flew down the ladder on that floor. They could finally see, but they really wished that they couldn't. In the distance they saw two men attacking another man.

"Hez, use Water Gun!"

"Kiiiiip-" Hez drilled the two muggers and they were smashed against a wall.

"Hey! Wait a second. You're the little kid from Viridian forest!" the bigger man shouted.

"Yeah I am. Now leave that guy alone!" Owen shouted.

"We will if you beat me in a battle," the bigger man proposed.

"OK, go Nidoran!"

"Zubat, use Bite!"

"Counter with Tackle!" Nidoran dove towards the foe Zubat, and knocked it backwards.

"Dominique, we have to go!" the smaller man stated.

"Shut your mouth Josh! Zubat! Wing attack!"

"Poison Sting, then end it with Tackle!" Nidoran struck Zubat with Poison Sting, then ended it with a powerful Tackle.

"I'm a man of my word, we'll leave," Dominique declared. He and Josh sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"My name is Miguel, thank you so much," the feeble man thanked.

"Oh no problem," Owen responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did those two goons attack you?" Fate investigated.

"Well you see, I have these two fossils that contain prehistoric Pokemon. As a token of my thanks I would like to give you the choice of either fossil," he proposed, eyeing Owen.

"I'll take that one," Owen answered.

"Ahhh the Dome Fossil. It's said that it contains a Kabuto."

"Awesome!" Owen shouted in excitement.

"But you'll have to battle me for it."

"OK, what are the rules?"

"Two on two, you may use substitution, but if you do, you will lose that round of the battle," Miguel explained.

"Let's go Charmeleon!"

"C'mon out Grimer, use Tackle!"

"Charmeleon, block it with Metal Claw!" Charmeleon ran towards Grimer and slashed at it with the powerful attack. Grimer acted as if nothing happened, and its sludge like body collapsed on Charmeleon's arm. Charmeleon tried to pull away but he was stuck! "Charmeleon, use Ember!" Grimer let out a roar as it was burnt by a close range flame.

"Grimer retaliate with Sludge!" Charmeleon was buried under even more amounts of Sludge. A light bulb turned on, inside of Owen's head.

"Charmeleon cover your body in fire from Ember!" Charmeleon hesitated but obeyed its trainer's commands. His body was engulfed in fire as was Grimer's. "Now pull your arm away! Then use Scratch with Ember on your claws!" Charmeleon dashed towards the foe and slashed it angrily with its new found combo move. Grimer fainted instantly.

"Grimer return. Go Voltorb!"

"Charmander use Ember!"

"Counter with Thundershock!" BOOM! The two moves collided and caused a major explosion. The winds whipped both Charmeleon and Voltorb backwards which resulted in massive damage being dealt to Charmeleon. He then began to get up and proceeded to get ready to strike.

"Charmeleon return." Miguel, Fate, and Charmeleon all wore the same surprised expression. "I don't want to see Charmeleon get injured beyond the point of fainting," Owen explained.

"Char-Char-Char!" Charmeleon talked back.

"Charmeleon return. Good job buddy," Owen said to the Pokeball. "Nidoran you're up! Poison Sting, now!"

"Voltorb use Sonicboom!" Waves of mass energy smacked through the Poison Sting and crashed right in front of Nidoran.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Spark!" Miguel shouted. Nidoran and Voltorb collided which instantly caused an explosion. Nidoran fell from the sky and smacked against the ground.

"Nido-Raaaaaaan!" Nidoran roared before being engulfed in a bright white light. The small, purple rodent grew larger. Its horn now much bigger along with the spikes on the sides of his back grew sharper.

"Nidorino, the poison pin Pokemon. Nidorino is quick to attack, and the pin on its head can inject venom into its opponents," the Pokedex read.

"Nidorino let's wrap this up with Double Kick!" Owen screamed joyfully. Nidorino kicked Voltorb upwards. Nidorino shot up and the smashed it back down through the ground. Miguel stared, as his Pokemon lay there unconscious.

"Congradulations, as promised here is the Dome Fossil."

Fate looked on in displeasure, now seeing Owen get an extremely rare fossil, she wanted something extremely rare of her own. She just knew she would get something that was considered rare, but she just didn't know when.


	8. Hez and the Thief

**Thanks to an incredible 1 vote, Owen will get all three starting Pokemon. If anyone complains about it, I don't care. You could have voted and made a difference. Keep updated on this story, and thanks to those who have read.**

* * *

Walking down the road towards Cerulean city Owen and Fate spotted two men in karate outfits screaming at one another. As they came into earshot, they heard the two men screaming,

"Punching is better!"

"You idiot, kicking is better!" Thinking nothing of it, Owen and Fate proceeded to walk by.

"Hey you there!"

"Us?" Fate asked strangely.

"Yes, come here!" The kids listened to the order and walked over.

"What is the the problem here?" Owen asked.

"Is punching or kicking better?" the man with black hair asked.

"Well-" Owen was cut off by the redheaded man.

"Kicking!" the redheaded man shouted. Owen looked over angrily and then said,

"They both equally suck!" he then stormed off with Fate following closely behind, apologizing for his actions. They continued down the road for around fifteen minutes until a small Pokemon hopped right in front of them.

"Jigglypuff, the singing Pokemon. Whenever Jigglypuff sings, its opponents fall asleep."

"I'm gonna catch it! Hez, hit it with a Water gun!" Fate screamed. Jigglypuff was hit by the powerful attack.

"Puff-Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff steam rolled over Hez.

"Water gun again!" Jigglypuff dodged it this time and then used Pound. Hez smacked Jigglypuff across the face with his tail which knocked the little Pokemon down. "Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping! Fate walked over towards the Pokeball and then began to cheer while jumping up and down. "We did it! We caught our first Pokemon Hez!" Owen and Fate continued on the path that eventually brought them to Cerulean city.

"Everything here is so..." Owen thought about what word to use.

"Aquatic?" Fate asked while finishing Owen's sentence. Every single building in Cerulean was a deep blue. Everyone wore blue clothes, had water Pokemon by their sides, and they all talked about water.

"Yeah. That's the word," Owen said dryly. Fate received strange looks from pedestrians that would walk by.

"Hez, return," Fate instructed as she let out a sigh. "Why does everyone look at me like that?"

"Maybe it's because you have a Pokemon that isn't even from this region," Owen contested. Fate sighed again as the two trainers handed their Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"It'll take just a second." The harmonious music played again when the healing process was complete.

"So what do you want to do?" Owen asked.

"We could always check out the Day Care Center. We just have to go through this house over here." Fate dashed towards an odd looking house that appeared to be messy. Owen slowly walked behind the hyperactive girl until he heard a blood curdling scream. He then proceeded to run faster then Usain Bolt as he flew through the door to the house.

"What's the matter!?" Owen interrogated loudly.

"Some guy just broke in and stole this man's wallet!" Fate yelled back. A hiker looked at them strangely.

"I know you two! I battled you two in Mt. Moon, please get my wallet back."

"I will, Fate let's go!" The two kids ran out the back way of the house and spotted a man in a black jumpsuit.

"Hez, get out and use Water gun!" Hez appeared from its Pokeball and then fired off Water gun. The man was knocked down by the powerful attack and Owen and Fate finally managed to catch up.

"You rotten kids, stay out of the way, or Team Rocket will end both of you!"

"Josh!? Why are you here?" Fate asked dumbly.

"Helping Team Rocket, stupid."

"Charmeleon come on out and help Hez." Josh eyed Hez and he appeared to be entrigued.

"Tell ya what. You beat me in a double battle, and you can take this wallet back. If I win, I take that blue Pokemon off of your hands," the teen bargained.

"Deal!" Owen agreed before Fate could react.

"Owen!"

"Relax Fate, we won't lose."

"Go Mankey and Vulpix! Mankey use Cross Chop on the blue thing! Vulpix, Frie Spin on the blue thing!"

"Hez, Water gun!"

"Charmeleon, use Metal Claw to cancel out Mankey's Cross Chop!" Charmeleon and Mankey began hitting each other repeatedtly, while Hez hit Vulpix successfully with a series of Water gun's.

"Use Karate Chop on the blue thing, Mankey! Vulpix, Flame Wheel on Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon, counter with using Ember on Scratch. Let's call it Pyro Claw!"

"Hez, Tackle!" Hez was launched behind Fate, and Charmeleon knocked Vulpix out with a powerful Pyro Claw.

"Mankey, Cross Chop and finish off that 'Hez' Pokemon!"

"Hez! No!" Mankey crashed downwards and struck Charmeleon who dove over Hez to protect it. Charmeleon was down for the count, and was withdrawn from battle. Hez began to glow white and started to grow little fins right below its arms. He then became bipedal.

"Oh my gosh! I have a Marshtomp! OK Hez, Mud Shot!" Hez fired bullets of mud that knocked Mankey out cold.

"Here's the wallet," Josh pouted, tossing the wallet towards Fate. He was gone in a flash, and the hijacked hiker was now in the picture.

"As reward for helping me, here's a Moon Stone." He gently handed over the precious stone to Fate.

"I think you deserve this," she praised, handing over the valuable item to Owen. Fate and Owen both headed towards the Pokemon center when Owen got a call on his PokeGear.

"Hello?" Owen started.

"Owen, it's Professor. Oak."

"Hey Professor, what's up?"

"I heard you had a fossil. If you want me to, I could restore it for you," the old man gestured.

"Yeah sure. How do I do that though?"

"Go to the Pokemon center, tell them you need to transfer something and they'll do it," the Professor explained.

"Alright, cool. I'll send it right over Professor."

* * *

**So I decided to make Professor. Oak have a Pokemon restoration machine, because Cinnabar Island is way to far away, and Kabuto would be an interesting piece to Owen's team. Next chapter Owen finally gets Kabuto, and he also meets a very strange Pokemon, and person. Till then Peace out.**


	9. 4 vs 4 Rival Battle!

**What's up ladies and gentlemen? I've been reading a few Fanfictions, and came across the idea of telling readers the team on hand and their levels. This idea is from the author Killer of thy Cookies! You should really check his stories, they're great (Tony the Tiger voice). Btw I can't do single spaces cuz I'm on a mobile device because my laptop broke down.**

**Owen's team**

**1) Charmeleon, level 25, Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Pyro Claw (fake)**

**2) Nidorino, level 23, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Tackle, Growl (never use)**

**With Prof. Oak**

**1) Kabuto, level 20, Water gun, Tackle, Harden, Bubble**

* * *

"Come on Fate, why do I have to go with you to the flower store? I'm a guy," Owen complained childishly.

"I told you that you'd owe me one for giving you that Moon Stone," she acknowledged. Fate continued to walk around and smell everything in sight.

"What's the point in having it if I don't need it?"

"It's not my problem." Owen wandered off into the back of the store, so Fate couldn't hear what he said.

"I bet if you put a Pokemon butt in front of her she'd sniff it," Owen remarked, causing Nidorino to roll on the floor 'laughing'. A young woman behind him giggled at the joke also.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" she asked politely.

"Yes ma'am."

"You're Nidorino seems very happy being with you. Here," she said, handing him a Pokeball. "I found and nursed this Bulbasaur back to health. I think it could use a trainer like you."

"Thank you very much, I promise I'll keep it safe."

"I'm sure you will," she echoed before leaving. Owen walked out joyously as he spotted Fate, sitting outside.

"Hey Fate, guess who got a new Pokemon," Owen sang.

"Any trainer in the world other than you," she engaged jokingly.

"Hahaha, very funny," Owen retorted. "I need to test this thing out." RING RING! Owen answered his PokeGear.

"Owen! I have successfully restored your Kabuto, and it is waiting at the Pokemon center."

"Thanks Professor. Oak," Owen retorted as he hung up.

"Kabuto ready?" Fate fielded the question knowingly. Owen nodded and they ran at light speed towards the Pokemon center.

"Nu-Nurse J-Joy?" Owen asked.

"Owen! You're Kabuto is ready to go."

"Thanks," Owen acknowledged.

"Nurse Joy, do you know where we can train our Pokemon?" Fate questioned.

"Nugget Bridge would be the best place to train your Pokemon." Owen and Fate walked out and headed towards the Nugget Bridge.

"Hey! Loser!" Owen whipped his head backwards. "Longtime, no see."

"What do you want Burt?" Owen asked barbarically.

"Whoa, come down there buddy," he mocked. Fate gave him the, almighty death stare. Burt was scared of Fate. It was pretty obvious. Although, Owen would be too if he were in Burt's shoes.

"What do you want you little-" Fate was cut off by Owen.

"Again Burt, what do you want?"

"I challenge you to a battle," he declared.

"Sorry, not interested," Fate retaliated.

"C'mon Fate, a battle's a battle," Owen insisted.

"Fine," she groaned.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Owen asked his rival.

"Four. You?"

"Four."

"OK, the battle will be 4 vs 4! No substitution is allowed. Begin!" Fate decreed.

"Go Pidgeotto!"

"Let's show 'em what were made of Nidorino!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust!

"Nidorino stand your ground, and when it's over, hit it with Poison Sting!" Nidorino dug his claws into the ground, as the powerful Gust whipped. "Now!" Owen demanded. Pidgeotto expertly evaded the attack.

"Wrap this up with Quick Attack!" Burt screeched.

"Tackle it head on!" Owen hindered. Nidorino's horn on its head went straight into Pidgeotto's head.

"Geottoooo!" Pidgeotto shrieked in pain.

"Fininsh this up with Double Kick!"

"Get up and use Aerial Ace, Pidgeotto!" Burt commanded. Nidorino was crushed into the ground, but brought Pidgeotto down with it. The battle was tied, with both Owen's and Burt's first Pokemon fainting.

"Go, Abra!"

"Kabuto, you're up!"

"How'd you get that?" Burt asked jealously.

"It was given to me, now use Water gun!"

"Confusion!" Abra sat there taking a devastating hit from Kabuto.

"Water gun again!" Abra was knocked out. Kabuto turned around and jumped into Owen's arms, full of pride.

"You worthless piece of junk!"

"Don't talk to your Pokemon like that!" Owen intervened.

"Step down loser! Go Rattata! Hyper Fang!"

"Tackle, Kabuto!" Rattata bit Kabuto savagely.

"Again!"

"Kabuto, Water gun now!" Kabuto freed itself from the deadly grasp of Rattata, but it soon collapsed.

"Good job Kabuto. You deserve a long rest. Go Blubasaur! Use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur shot out two vines from the bulb on its back, and it smacked Rattata repeatedtly. Rattata fainted.

"Go Wartortle! Use Ice Punch!" Burt grunted.

"Grab its arm with Vine Whip, the use Razor Leaf!" Wartortle was slashed by the sharp leaves, but it mustered up enough energy to grab Bulbasaur's vines and slam it down on the ground.

"Hah, it's all tied up!" Burt cheered, stating the obvious.

"Charmeleon, it's all up to you!" Owen told his Pokemon. Charmeleon nodded and took its normal, ninja looking battle stance.

"Wartortle, Water gun!" Wartortle drilled Charmeleon with a fierce Water gun.

"Get up close and use Scratch!" Charmeleon darted towards the aqua turtle and scratched it relentlessly.

"Water gun!"

"Ember!" BOOM! Wartortle and Charmeleon stayed on their feet from the atomic explosion, and prepared for one last attack.

"Wartortle, use Ice Punch!"

"Charmeleon, strike with Pyro Claw!" BOOOOOOM! In the large dust cloud, Owen could make out two figures. One was on the ground, while the other stood victoriously. Charmeleon was down and out.

"Nice try," Burt spat.

"Get back over here you piece of-" Fate cursed as she chased after Burt.

"How could I lose?"

* * *

**Well that sucks. Even with his two new Pokemon, Kabuto and Bulbasaur, Owen still couldn't manage to beat Burt. Although Fate did physically. Will Owen ever be able to defeat his rival? Find out later and keep updated. But before that I have a few questions for you.**

**1) Would you rather see Owen battle the Elite 4, or have a tournament styled Indigo League?**

**2) Should all of Owen's main Pokemon be fully evolved?**

**3) Who can't wait for Black/White 2?**


	10. Nugget Bridge

**Hey everybody, I'm really firing these chapters out on all cylinders so I'll probably post two a day. I decided to post three today, so you could all read the Cerulean trainer battle chapter, and then the battle against Misty tomorrow, around 3-4pm EST. Anyway, in this chapter Owen takes the Nugget Bridge challenge, and eventually meets a new character.**

**Owen's team**

**Charmeleon, level 26, Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Pyro Claw (fake)**

**Nidorino, level 24, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Growl**

**Kabuto, level 23, Water gun, Tackle, Harden, Bubble**

**Bulbasaur, level 13, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Growl**

**With Prof. Oak (none)**

* * *

Owen waited impatiently by the Pokemart, giving his Pokemon the strategy that they would use at Nugget Bridge.

"Ready to go?" Fate asked.

"Yeah. What took you so long anyway?" Owen interrogated.

"Well, I stocked up on potions, full heals, and revives. I also bought you a backpack," she explained while handing him a small, red backpack.

"Thanks! Now let's get going!" Owen cheered as he put all of his items into the brand new backpack. He marched all the way down to Nugget Bridge along side his Pokemon. He was shot strange looks from civilians that were passing by. " Fate? Is this what you feel like when people stare at you and Hez?" Owen asked. She shot him a look of anger which resulted in Owen running away with his Pokemon chasing after him. Owen reached Nugget Bridge and then crashed into a bug trainer.

"Are you here to take the Nugget Bridge test?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Owen retorted enthusiastically.

"I'm trainer number 1, Cale! Each of your 5 battles will be one on one. If you manage to defeat all of us, you will receive an award. Let's begin. Go Caterpie!"

"OK, Charmeleon Pyro Claw!" Charmeleon stepped forward and slashed the little Caterpie.

"String Shot, then Tackle!" Caterpie wrapped Charmeleon in String and then knocked Charmeleon down on its back.

"Push yourself up with your tail, then use Ember!" Charmeleon scorched the Caterpie, which caused it to faint.

"Good luck, keep walking ahead to continue." Owen walked ahead with Fate chasing behind him.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Nooo," Owen answered sarcastically.

"Trainer number 2, Ali, reporting for duty!" the young school girl bellowed.

"Did Cale tell you the rules?" she asked.

"Yeah, go Kabuto!"

"Go Pidgey, use Gust!"

"Kabuto, use Harden!" Kabuto began to shine like armor while the gust of wind blew. Kabuto got up and acted as if nothing happened.

"Pidgey, hit it hard with Quick Attack!"

"Hit it with a close range Water gun... Now!" Owen shrieked. The powerful burst of water sent Pidgey flying back into its trainer.

"Pidgey!" Owen walked ahead, knowing that the poor Pidgey had fainted.

"Trainer number 3, Timmy! Sandshrew, go!"

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur jumped into battle and fired a powerful Razor Leaf attack.

"Sandshrew, use Scratch on the leaves, then Bulbasaur!" Sandshrew cut through the Razor Leaf attack, and then scratched Bulbasaur's face.

"Bulbasaur, grab Sandshrew with Vine Whip, and then use Razor Leaf until it faints!" Sandshrew was caught by Bulbasaur, and then beaten down.

"Sandshrew return," Timmy murmured.

"These trainers have all been way to easy to beat," Owen told Fate.

"That all changes now! Trainer number 4, Reli. Go (male) Nidoran!"

"Nidorino, use Double Kick! Then Tackle!"

"Counter with Poison Sting, Nidoran!" Nidorino launched the pre-evolution of its species, into the air with two ferocious kicks. Nidorino crashed downwards towards Nidoran, suffering from the damage being dealt by Poison Sting. Nidorino proceeded to tackle the small Pokemon, as they both crashed to the ground violently.

"Nidorino, come back over here!" Owen dictated. The purple Pokemon walked out of the dust cloud, and sat down in front of Owen. Nidoran had swirls for eyes, from what Owen saw, as the dust cleared. He and Fate walked on towards the final trainer.

"Trainer number 5, Ethan. I'm surprised you made it past the fantastic four," he stated. Owen and Fate both sweat-dropped. "You won't beat me though. Go, Mankey!"

"Charmeleon, your turn! Metal Claw!"

"Mankey, duck and use Mega Kick!" Mankey dropped down to avoid the metallic swipe to its face and then kicked Charmeleon up into the air! "Now, Mega Punch!"

"Charmeleon, use Ember!" Mankey jumped above Charmeleon, and drilled him in the face while being burnt by Ember. Charmeleon shot back up, as he hit the ground and used Pyro Claw on Mankey, without an order.

"Counter with Cross Chop, Mankey!"

"Pyro Claw!" Owen roared. Each Pokemon was struck by the other attack. They stood back to back not giving an inch of faltering. Mankey smacked against the ground, and Charmeleon dropped down to one knee in pain.

"Good battle, but you'll have to beat the guy up ahead to claim your prize," Ethan confirmed.

"Nidorino, could you get a potion for Charmeleon?" Owen asked his trusty Pokemon. Nidorino ran over to Owen's backpack and began rummaging through it, looking for a potion. He brought back a potion in his mouth, along with the moon stone! Nidorino began to glow white!

"Owen! Nidorino's evolving!" Fate shrieked. Owen turned around and saw a bipedal, purple Pokemon, that was extremely large, with a tail. Its arms were huge, with three short white claws stemming from them.

"Nidoking, the evolution of Nidorino. It uses its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones." Nidoking handed Owen the potion gently.

"You're not as violent as that Pokedex says, are you Nidoking?" Owen asked rhetorically. Nidoking smiled and then motioned for Owen and Fate to hurry up. Owen recalled his Pokemon and rushed ahead.

"Team Rocket!" Fate announced, rather dramatically. "What are you doing here?"

"The name is Casper, not Team Rocket. Anyway, I'm the person who you must battle for your prize. I'm only doing this because I'm getting paid to."

"So what are the rules?" Owen asked.

"One on one," Casper countered.

"Alright, everyone come out!" Owen commanded.

"I just said one on one!" Casper whined.

"I know, I'm just picking. Hm... Nidoking you go for this one." Charmeleon, Kabuto, and Bulbasaur cheered as Nidoking stepped forth menacingly.

"I change my mind. Take your prize," Casper said, handing over a large sum of cash.

"Well that's disappointing," Owen announced as Casper bolted away.

* * *

**Looks like you guys/girls aren't going to see Nidoking battle for quite a while. Right now I'm trying to balance out all of Owen's Pokemon while trying to think of some that he might catch. If there's a Pokemon that you want to see Owen catch, please PM me and tell me what Pokemon it is. If you really want to, feel free to add in a personality, accessories, history, etc. Till then peace out.**


	11. Cerulean Gym

**Last chapter, Owen completed the Nugget Bridge challenge, and his Nidorino accidentally evolved into a Nidoking. So without further adue, the Cerulean gym battle!**

**Owen's team**

**Charmeleon, level 30, Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Pyro Claw**

**Nidoking, level 30, Poison Sting, Tackle, Sludge Bomb, Double Kick**

**Kabuto, level 25, Water gun, Tackle, Harden, Bubble**

**Bulbasaur, level 15, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

Owen woke up in his room in the Pokemon center in Cerulean city, to Hez staring at him. The Marshtomp's eyelids didn't meet for five minutes. Owen slowly got out of his bed and had the most awkward minute of dressing himself, that a boy his age could ever have. He and Hez, headed into the food court area of the Pokemon center.

"Did Fate forget to feed you?" Owen questioned the mud fish Pokemon. Hez shook his head yes, and Owen bought him some PokeChow. Owen called upon Kabuto, Bulbasaur, and Charmeleon to converse with Hez. Nidoking remained in his Pokeball because he was too big, and might accidentally break things. It was now about 10:30, and Owen called Fate on his PokeGear.

"Hello," Fate replied sleepily.

"Fate? It's Owen, where are you?"

"Sleeping, it's 6:05am."

"No, it's 10:30, and don't worry, Hez is with me." As soon as he hung up, Fate was sprinting towards his booth.

"Oh god! You already ate?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's called breakfest, you should have it sometime," Owen answered back sharply.

"Well you go and challenge the gym, IF that's what you were going to do."

"That's what I planned on doing," he replied, withdrawing his Pokemon while heading out the door. Owen walked down the street, planning on who he would use against the gym leader. He walked into a colossal gym and looked at the bulletin board that gave instructions to the gym. Owen's head turned left and right, staring at the aquatic tanks that contained Pokemon, that looked right back at him. He strode confidently through the gym doors, to be greeted by a young woman, with long blonde hair.

"Hello," she greeted warmly.

"Uh... Hi, I'm here for a gym ba-battle?" Owen croaked.

"Lily, Violet, get in the gym now!"

"_She's hot!"_ Owen thought to himself. Two more girls walked into the gym.

"Yeah Daisy?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Can you take this challenge?"

"No, sorry. How about you Lily?" the blue haired girl (Violet) asked.

"I can't either!" she declared.

"So you're all sisters?" Owen asked. That was probably the first time he hadn't stuttered in front of a girl that wasn't his mom, or Fate.

"Yeah," Violet answered. "That reminds me, why don't you get Misty?"

"Great idea!" Daisy grabbed a walkey-talkey. "Misty, get in the gym!" A red headed girl appeared in the gym.

"You called, Daisy?"

"Yeah I did. You take this gym challenge." Daisy, Lily, and Violet walked out of the gym, leaving Misty and Owen alone with the referee.

"OK, beat this gym trainer, and you're good to go," Misty stated as she walked over towards the bleachers.

"My name is Juan and I'll be your opponent!" a man in a bathing suit announced. "The battle will be one on one. Go Poliwag!"

"Go Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Poliwag, counter with Bubble!" Every single bubble was popped by Razor Leaf. Poliwag was hit hard by Razor Leaf, and stumbled backwards.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Poliwag, no more kidding around! Ice Beam!" Juan screamed. Poliwag was slapped across the face, while Bulbasaur was frozen by the powerful Ice Beam. "Poliwag, Doubleslap!" Poliwag shattered the ice and Bulbasaur proceeded to use Vine Whip, uncontrollably.

"Poliwag is unable to battle! The victory goes to Owen and Bulbasaur!" the referee announced. Misty began clapping as she stepped onto the battlefield.

"Have fun losing," she stated snobishly.

"I'm going to kick your-"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll be posting the battle against Misty, sometime tonight. And the reason I didn't post both chapters at 3-4 because of personal issues. Thanks for reading,and keep updated around 10-11 pm.**


	12. Swimming In Rough Waters

**In this super duper action packed chapter of awesomeness, Owen will battle against the Cerulean city gym leader, Misty. Will Owen be able to handle the waves of pain? Or will he die trying to win his second badge. **

**Owen's team**

**Charmeleon, level 30, Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Pyro Claw (fake)**

**Nidoking, level 30, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 25, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Bulbasaur, level 15, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Growl**

* * *

Owen looked on angrily, as the overly cocky 14 year old girl that stood across from him kept on clapping. She pressed a button on the wall behind her, and the battlefield turned into a pool, with three islands. Two small circles, on each trainer's side, and a large rectangular strip of land in the middle of the pool.

"The battle will be 4 vs 4, only the challenger may use substitution. Begin!" the referee screamed.

"Go Staryu!" Misty began. She had a huge grin on her face, but Owen couldn't tell why.

"Bulbasaur, come on out!" Owen countered. Staryu dove into the water, while Bulbasaur moved to the bigger piece of land.

"Staryu, use Swift!" the small starfish jumped out of the water, and fired an array of stars towards Bulbasaur.

"Counter with Razor Leaf!" Staryu's Swift, crushed Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, and the grass type Pokemon was thrown into the water. "Bulbasaur, return! Kabuto, go use Tackle!" Owen shouted. Kabuto dove into the water and tackled Staryu into the wall.

"Staryu, get underneath Kabuto and use Rapid Spin!" Misty hissed.

"Use Tackle before it's too late!" Owen dictated. Staryu began to spin rapidly, and Kabuto was caught in an underwater vortex.

"Now send it flying!" Kabuto was launched upwards, and crashed through the middle of the island like battlefield.

"Kabuto return. Bulbasaur you're the last chance!" Owen told his Pokemon. As Bulbasaur appeared from its Pokeball, he was now a bit bigger, the bulb on his back was now smaller and pink, and there were four leaves underneath the pink bulb.

"Ivysaur, the evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bulb on its back smells sweet, it is case to evolving."

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Owen shrieked.

"Counter with Ice Beam, then finish this battle with Rapid Spin!" Misty demanded. The leaves were frozen, and then Staryu hopped out of the water, and used Rapid Spin.

"Grab it with Vine Whip, then hit it against the ground!" Staryu was stopped dead in its tracks, and then slammed against the island.

"Staryu, return. I'm surprised you managed to defeat Staryu," Misty told Owen.

"Well, I'll take down your next Pokemon too!" Misty laughed as Owen made his bold prediction.

"Go Goldeen! Drill Horn!" Misty bellowed angrily.

"Catch it with Vine Whip!" Owen yelled. Ivysaur's vines were hit away and Goldeen hit Ivysaur square in the head, sending the grass type into the water. "Ivysaur!" Owen screamed as he watched his Pokemon plunge into the water. Ivysaur floated up to the surface, knocked out.

"Ivysaur, return. Charmeleon come on out! Use Ember!" Owen commanded his trusty starter, Charmeleon.

"Use Water gun to cancel out Ember!" Misty responded. Water gun drenched Ember and soaked Charmeleon. "Now use Horn Drill!"

"Block it with Pyro Claw!" BOOOOM! Charmeleon and Goldeen were both launched into the water. "Charmeleon!" Owen screamed as he dove into the water. He quickly grabbed Charmeleon and put him off to the side of the trainer's box. The flame on his tail, barely lit was beyond soaked. Lily, Violet, and Daisy ran over to Charmeleon. They were just walking in, when they saw the massive explosion.

"We'll take him to the Pokemon center!" Daisy screamed on the way out. Owen watched the sight unfold in terror.

"If you want to, we can finish this battle when your Pokemon is healthy," Misty suggested.

"I think that would be best," Owen answered. He headed out of the gym, and met Fate outside.

"I just saw an ambulance come out of here! What happened!?" Owen just shook his head, walking towards the Pokemon center. "Owen! What happened!?"

"Charmeleon...fell...water," he paused, overcome with emotion.

"Oh $& ! Let's go!" she screamed while running down the street, dragging Owen along with her. After countless hours of waiting in the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy came out of the ER looking for Owen.

"Is Charmeleon going to be OK?" Owen asked worriedly.

"He won't be able to battle for somewhere near 1-2 weeks, but he'll be fine." Owen let out the largest sigh of relief possible.

• • •

"Go Seel!"

"Nidoking, it's all up to you! Sludge Bomb!"

"Aurora Beam!" Nidoking's Sludge Bomb went through the Aurora Beam with ease, knocking out Seel with ease.

"Yeah Nidoking!" Fate cheered from the sidelines.

"Golduck, let's go! Hydro Pump!"

"Jump up and use Double Kick on the ground!" Owen chanted. Nidoking pushed itself off of the ground with its tail, and then struck the middle island with a massive Double Kick. Golduck was thrown off balance. "Now use Tackle!"

"Golduck, Headbutt!" Golduck was hit in the head by the spike on Nidoking's head.

"Sludge Bomb!" Owen roared. Golduck was shot through the island of land, and fainted. Owen cheered with Nidoking as Misty handed over the Cascade badge.

"Good luck," Misty grumbled as Owen and Fate headed out of the gym.

"Where to now?" Fate asked Owen.

"Vermillion city, where my third gym badge awaits," Owen answered emphatically.

* * *

**At first I didn't think about having Charmeleon fall into the pool, but the idea popped into my head, and I just couldn't get it out. So Charmeleon won't be seen in battle for a few chapters, and Ivysaur, Kabuto, and a new Pokemon will get some much needed training. I haven't decided when the new Pokemon will come into play, but I'll make sure it's relatively soon. Till then, peace out**


	13. Venturing to Vermillion

**First of all, anonymous reader, Jasmine, if you're reading this, you're wish about Owen catching a certain Pokemon will come true in this chapter. Anyway,**** last chapter, Owen won the Cascade badge, but almost had his Charmeleon die. Charmeleon won't be seen for the next two chapters, which will give Kabuto, Ivysaur, and the new Pokemon some training, and Owen will have a complete team before the S.S Anne. P.S, I replaced Pyro Claw with Fire Punch.**

**Owen's team**

**Charmeleon (hurt), level 31, Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Fire Punch**

**Nidoking, level 32, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 26, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 20, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Growl**

**With Professor. Oak (none)**

* * *

Owen and Fate were just leaving Cerulean city when they saw a Pokemon Daycare center.

"Do _you_ want to stop by there?" Fate questioned, looking at Owen. He just shook his head and they kept walking until they heard screams coming from the Daycare center. The two trainers ran into the daycare and there was an old man, running around panicking.

"Is everything OK?" Owen chimed in.

"No!" The old man was still running around.

"What's the problem?" Fate began to interrogate.

"There's a wild Pokemon out there in the back, attacking the other Pokemon!" he screeched.

"I've got this." Owen hopped over the counter that had 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' written all over it. He sprinted outside and didn't see anything, so just as he was about to turn around, he was hit by a powerful Water gun. Owen rotated to see a Squritle, rolling on the ground laughing.

"You want to play that game, huh? OK! Go, Ivysaur!" Squirtle got up, and fired another powerful Water gun. Ivysaur was extremely angry and started to slam Squirtle against the ground with Vine Whip. Then, Ivysaur let out a howl, and Squirtle was in the heart of a small and green tornado. Owen glanced at his Pokedex, and it stated that Ivysaur had just learned Mega Drain. "Ivysaur return. Good job, buddy." Owen began to head out, towards the main entrance until he was hit by another Water gun. He turned and saw Squirtle, eyeing his belt. Specifically, one of the empty Pokeballs on Owen's belt. "OK! Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping! Owen walked out of the backyard, and appeared in the waiting room of the daycare.

"So did you solve the problem?" the old man interviewed.

"Sure did!"

"What Pokemon was it?" Fate butted in. Owen released his Squirtle's Pokeball. Squirtle looked around, and then back up at Owen, hitting him with a Water gun.

"I knew it! That damn Squirtle!" The old man was then sprayed in the face by Water gun.

"Return, Squirtle."

"As a token of my thanks, I would like to give you these." The grandpa handed two tickets over to Fate. "It's for the S.S Anne, in Vermillion city." Owen and Fate walked out while saying goodbye, and continued down the road to Vermillion city, until Owen was challenged to a battle.

"Owen!" Fate groaned. The trigger happy, or in this case battle happy, 10 year old accepted the challenge.

"Owen? It's me, Winston!" the kid proclamated. They exchanged greetings and then began their 3 vs 3 battle.

"Go, Kabuto!"

"Go, Pikachu! Thunderbolt, go!" Kabuto was zapped by the stunningly powerful, electric attack.

"Kabuto, use Water gun!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Pikachu dove out of the way, just in time.

"Harden, and don't stop till I say so!" Owen screamed from afar.

"Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu did a front flip in air, and then smashed Kabuto with Iron Tail. Kabuto didn't move a muscle, and Pikachu was rolling on the ground, holding its tail.

"OK Kabuto, use Bubble, then Tackle!" Pikachu was hit by the Bubble, and then had its head hit into Kabuto's.

"Pikachu!" Winston ran over to his injured Pokemon. Aiding it back to its Pokeball, he called out another Pokemon.

"Roooow!" the Fearow cried.

"Kabuto, return. Squirtle go!"

"You have Charmander and Squirtle!?" Winston's jaw dropped.

"Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, and I have an Ivysaur."

"Awesome! Fearow, Drill Peck!"

"Squirtle, Water gun!" Squirtle stood there, acting like it didn't hear anything. Drill Peck sent Squirltle into a different atmosphere! The water turtle got up and began to use Ice Punch on Fearow. A few punches later and Fearow was knocked out.

"Go, Krabby!"

"Squirtle come back. Ivysaur let's go! Tackle!"

"Karbby, smack it away with Crabhammer!" Ivysaur was knocked back by a Crabhammer to the head.

"Bounce back and grab it with Vine Whip!" Ivysaur hopped up, grabbed Krabby with Vine Whip, and suspended it in air.

"Krabby, use Bubble to free yourself!"

"Mega Drain, quick!" Krabby had very little HP sucked away, it freed itself by using Bubble, into Ivysaur's eyes. Krabby was released, and it used Vice Grip immediately. "Ivysaur return!" Ivysaur disappeared from Krabby's claw, leaving the latter Pokemon in shock. Owen sighed at his decision. "Go Squirtle, Ice Punch." Squirtle rammed into Krabby head first.

"Krabby, Water gun!"

"You too, Squirtle!" Squirtle, surprisingly listened. The two attacks went back and forth, but in the end Squirtle's Water gun proved victorious.

"Oh no! Krabby!" Winston withdrew the unconscious Pokemon and walked up to Owen. "You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we battled, but I'll make sure I beat you next time!"

"I can't wait!" Owen called back, as he saw Winston running down the road.

"Looks like you have yourself another rival," Fate commented. Owen nodded in agreement. He had a new rival, a new Pokemon, and soon enough, he'd have a new gym badge.

* * *

**That's right! Winston will be a recurring character. Next chapter, Owen reaches Vermillion city and catches a new Pokemon in the process. Now, here are some questions for you guys and gals (feel free to send them via PM or review,)**

**1) How many Pokemon do you think Owen will wind up catching?**

**2) What Pokemon will he catch next?**

**3) What Pokemon should he catch next?**

**4) When do you think Squirtle will finally listen? (maybe never)**

**5) Will Owen finally beat Burt on the S.S Anne? *Yes there will be a battle on the S.S Anne**


	14. All Aboard!

**I can't wait to right the Vermillion gym battle! It's coming up soon, but for now, let's enjoy Owen vs Burt part 2! Also, I'll explain why Squirtle is so high leveled but hasn't evolved. **

**Owen's team**

**Charmeleon, level 31, Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Fire Punch**

**Nidoking, level 32, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 27, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 22, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

**Squirtle, level 25, Water gun, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch, Headbutt**

* * *

"Go Pokeball!" Owen yelled, as the half red and white, spherical object flew through the air.

1...

2...

3...

Ping! "Yes! Charmeleon nice job!" Owen cheered. His starter had just been cleared, medically, to battle. The fire lizard showed no signs of rust and pummeled wild foes and the newly caught Pokemon. Charmeleon easily had to have leveled up 3-4 levels. He ran back to the Pokemon center, to see a few boys surrounding Fate.

"Jigglypuff, Sing." Fate plugged her ears and watched, as all of the boys fell to the ground, dead asleep. She walked over towards Owen, with her usual look of happiness. "Did you catch anything?" she asked.

"Yup! C'mon out!" A small, overweight Pokemon stood in front of Fate. It was yellow on the top, brown on the bottom, and had a small trunk.

"A Drowzee? Why?" Owen shrugged and handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"So when are we going to the S.S Anne today?" Owen asked while receiving his Pokemon and thanking Nurse Joy.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot it was today," Fate admitted, sweat dropping.

"I say we should go now!"

"Whatever you say, captain," Fate mocked. When they arrived they presented their tickets and walked onto the fancy ship.

"C'mon out everybody!" Owen ordered. Fate followed, calling out Hez and Jigglypuff. Charmeleon and Nidoking conversed with one another, while Kabuto, Ivysaur, and Drowzee were playing tag. Squirtle was nowhere to be seen, but Owen didn't think much of it. Hez and Jigglypuff were introducing themselves to Kabuto, Ivysaur, and Drowzee and that's when Squirtle came into view, dashing towards Charmeleon and Nidoking. A group of Pokemon, led by a Wartortle began to look around. Wartortle shoved Ivysaur and pushed Kabuto over.

Charmeleon and Nidoking sprinted over to help their friends. Owen looked over and saw his six Pokemon getting ready to throw down with six other Pokemon. Owen walked over and started talking to Ivysaur.

"What happened?" He then pointed the Pokedex at Ivysaur, using the translation app.

"Squirtle was getting some food and then accidentally bumped into Wartortle. Then Wartortle and his friends chased Squirtle over here, and then they tried picking a fight with us," the translator said.

"There you guys are!" a boy sighed. "Sorry.. Wait a second, Owen! These are your Pokemon?" the boy asked. Owen focused on the boy and realized it was Burt.

"Yeah. Why?"

"_Pscht_. They look weak as always," Burt remarked slyly. Owen's Pokemon were starting to get really angry. "Where's that girl you were traveling with? Did she ditch you?"

"No," Owen said, shaking with rage.

"So, you and your loser Pokemon made it this fa-" Burt was cut off by Squirtle hitting him with a Water gun. Burt's Wartortle shoved Squirtle, and then was thrown back by Nidoking. An all out brawl erupted.

"HEY!" The Pokemon stopped fighting, and looked over. Fate stood there threateningly. "Why don't you just battle?"

"Alright, full battle! Let's go!" Owen screamed. The Pokemon followed their trainers and stood by their sides when they reached the battlefield.

"Free substitutions. Go Raticate!" Burt announced.

"Who wants to go up?" Owen asked his Pokemon. Kabuto stepped forward, growling angrily at his opponent.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

"Kabuto, use Tackle on Raticate's teeth!" Kabuto lunged forward and smacked Raticate's teeth so hard, that they actually moved backwards, and into Raticate's mouth!

"Raticate, use Mega Punch!"

"Hit it with Water gun!" Owen grunted. Raticate began to choke, and then fainted. Kabuto looked at Burt and his Pokemon intently. Owen couldn't believe what he was seeing from Kabuto. He could expect this from Squirtle, and Ivysaur if it was pelted by attacks, but Kabuto? The Pokemon next to Owen began to cheer when Burt withdrew Raticate.

"Onix, now! Rockslide!"

"Kabuto, dodge and use Water gun!" Kabuto wasn't fast enough, and was buried underneath piles of rocks. Owen stood in his spot quietly, to quietly for Burt's comfort.

"You should withdraw Kabuto!" Burt yelled from the other side of the battlefield.

"Now!" A tower of water shot up, knocking off the rocks that were on top of Kabuto. The rocks were flung into the air, and crashed back on Kabuto.

"Hahahaha, pathetic!"

"Kabuto, return. Go Ivysaur! Use Mega Drain!" Onix began to lose its health rapidly.

"Iron Tail!" Ivysaur was slammed by the giant tail, and crashed in front of Squirtle. The usually angry Pokemon, helped Ivysaur back up to its feet.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" The sharp leaves cut the colossal rock snake, and it fell to the ground.

"Onix, return. Pidgeot go! Aerial Ace!"

"Go right back at it with Tackle!" The two Pokemon crashed head first, but prevailed, and brought Ivysaur to the ground. Ivysaur got up to its feet, then collapsed shortly afterwards.

"Another weak Pokemon. _Pscht_. Pathetic. Pidgeot get back, Kadabra, go."

"Drowzee, it's your time to shine! Headbutt!" Drowzee hit its head against Kadabra, sending the latter, stumbling backwards.

"Psybeam!" Kadabra sent a pinkish-greenish-bluish beam at Drowzee. Drowzee was hit hard. She walked up to Kadabra, and headbutted it, knocking both Pokemon out.

"You piece of trash! Return!" Owen looked on and sighed. His rival just had no emotions.

"Return, Drowzee. Go, Charmeleon!"

"Pidgeot, get out again! Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot zipped over towards Charmeleon, who anticipated the move, and countered with a fierce Fire Punch to the face. Charmeleon was absorbed by white light. The fire lizard began to grow wings, a longer tail, a larger snout, and two stems on the back of his head. The new Pokemon was the color orange, rather than the color red, like Charmeleon.

"Charizard, the winged lizard Pokemon. When Charizard becomes angry, the fire on its tail turns a bluishwhite."

"Charizard, use Wing Attack!"

"You too Pidgeot!" Pidgeot was struck by an overwhelmingly powerful Wing Attack.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Burt screamed.

"Roast it with Flamethrower!" Owen countered. Pidgeot flew right into the fire, and plummeted from the sky. Charizard flew back down to the flooring of the boat and flapped its wings, causing a powerful gust of wind. A crowd had now formed around the battling trainers.

"Machoke, beat him down with Rock Throw!" Machoke stepped forward and threw a large rock at Charizard. Charizard flew upwards, but was still hit by the attack.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Seismic Toss!" Machoke grabbed Charizard and jumped high into the air. Then, they fell towards the boat, and Machoke threw Charizard effortlessly. Charizard smacked against the field and had swirls for eyes.

"Thanks Charizard, I owe you. Nidoking, show 'em what you're made of!" Owen bellowed.

"Machoke, Dynamic Punch!"

"Block it. Then use that new move we've been practicing!" Nidoking grabbed the Dynamic Punch, and then hit Machoke with a Dynamic Punch of its own!

"Low Kick. Go!" Machoke ran towards Nidoking and then drop kicked it in the knee. Nidoking dropped to the ground, letting out a roar. "Again!"

"Hit it hard with Sludge Bomb!" Owen answered back. Machoke was hammered by the massive loads of sludge. Nidoking dropped to one knee and roared in pain again.

"Machoke/Nidoking, Dynamic Punch!" the trainers screamed in unison. Machoke and Nidoking punched each other across the face. The two fainted honorably, after putting up an incredible fight. Owen saw Burt crack a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked his rival curiously.

"Wartortle is going to wipe the floor with that thing," he spat, pointing at Squirtle.

"Not if Squirtle has anything to say about it! Water gun!"

"You too!" Burt mimicked. Water splashed on all of the people watching.

"Squirtle, Headbutt!"

"You do the same!" As the two collided, they walked around while rubbing their heads and muttering something under their breath.

"Ice Punch, Squirtle/Wartortle!" BOOOOM!

"Headbutt, Squirtle!"

"Toortle!" Wartortle cried.

"Aaargh... Skull Bash!" Wartortle tucked its head into its shell, and launched Squirtle back into Owen.

_Flashback_

_"That Squirtle is pathetic!"_

_"I know! I caught it, hoping it could be a Blastoise, but it just loses in every battle!" Squirtle's trainer proceeded to release the Pokemon, and walk away. He stood there, drowning in his own tears. _

_"I'll show him! I'll be the strongest Squirtle ever!" Squirtle thought to himself, still sobbing._

Current time:

"You know what? It's time to kick this Wartortle's butt!" Squirtle thought.

"Can you get up, Squirtle?" Owen asked encouragingly. The small turtle shot up and fired off a Water gun into the air.

"Skull Bash!"

"Dodge, then use Ice Punch!" Squirtle obeyed. He ducked like he was in the matrix, then punched Wartortle with Ice Punch. Wartortle flew into the air, and crashed in front of Burt. He looked on in shock.

"Owen beat me?" he asked himself. "Owen." Owen looked up at Burt, staring through him.

"What?" he questioned threateningly, much like Fate.

"Lucky battle."

"Thanks," Owen replied. This was the vintage, stuck up Burt that he knew.

"Could you please trade for my Kadabra though?" he asked straight forwardly. Owen thought for a second.

"Sure."

•••

Owen and Fate were in Fate's room, letting all of their Pokemon out, again.

"OK, everybody listen up!" Owen ordered. His Pokemon all stared at him intently. "You all did an incredible job today, and thanks to Squirtle finally listening," Owen said, glaring at his Pokemon jokingly. "We beat our enemy, Burt and his Pokemon!" everyone cheered. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest team member, Kada-" Owen released Kadabra's Pokeball, and a bigger Pokemon appeared.

"Alakazam, the psychic Pokemon. It has an IQ over 5,000 which allows it to memorize everything." All of Owen's Pokemon cheered, and began acquainting themselves with their new teammate.

* * *

**Well, next chapter is the Vermillion city gym! You're going to see a new side to Lt. Surge. So anyway, Owen managed to beat Burt. I thought about making him lose again, but I wanted him to get Kadabra, and that was the only way that it made sense. The next chapter will be posted either today, or tomorrow. I haven't decided on the date yet, so...yeah. Keep reading and REVIEW please! Till then, peace out.**


	15. Vermillion Gym also The Looney Bin

**I've decided to combined the gym trainer chapter, and the battle against Lt. Surge! If you couldn't tell how Lt. Surge is going to be like, read the last word of the chapter title. I'll try to finish this up quickly, because I have a surprise for all of my readers when Owen and Fate get to Lavender Town.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 37, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking level 34, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 28, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 23, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

**Squirtle, level 27, Water gun, Headbutt, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 30, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

* * *

"Squirtle, c'mon! Why won't you listen like how you did on the S.S Anne?" Owen was training all of his Pokemon vigorously, but Squirtle was his main focus. The small reptile stood there, back turned to its trainer.

"Maybe you could have Charizard talk to it," Fate suggested.

"Great idea! Charizard, come on out. The large winged fire lizard erupted from his Pokeball and looked at his trainer happily. "Charizard," Owen whispered. "I need you to talk to Squirtle about listening to the orders I give him." Charizard walked over to his friend, and they entered a deep conversation. Charizard walked away and pointed towards Owen's badge case. "What are you pointing at?"

"Open the badge case," Fate instructed. As it opened, Charizard pointed towards the third badge.

"What are you saying?" Owen asked.

"He's telling you, if you get the third badge, Squirtle will respect you." Owen thanked the giant fire lizard and walked over to Squirtle.

"Just you wait Squirtle, I'll have that third gym badge in no time!" Owen withdrew the disobedient Pokemon and began walking towards the gym.

"Do you really think Squirtle will listen if you get the third badge?" Fate asked, questioning Squirtle's promise. Owen looked over and shrugged.

"I can always send him to Professor. Oak, or the Pokemon Daycare." Owen and Fate made their way to the battlefield, after a maze of electricity.

"Intruder! Back down you Confederates!" a large man screamed. He was tall, with spiky blonde hair, and a commando jumpsuit. To top it all of, he was ripped.

"He's just here for a gym battle," Fate explained cautiously.

"Then you have to beat the Union general over there!" he screamed while running.

"He's nuts," Owen whispered to Fate.

"Doesn't he know that the Cival War was over 100 years ago?" They were intrerrupted by the gym trainer.

"So the battle is two on two. Go Magnemite!"

"Kabuto, go! Harden!"

"Thundershock!" Kabuto was electrocuted, and then he fired a Water gun that knocked Magnemite out of the air.

"Harden again!" Kabuto's shell began to shine, as the prehistoric Pokemon curled up into a ball.

"Magnemite, use Thundershock one more time!" While Magnemite was charging electricity, it shocked itself badly, and then fainted.

"Nice job Kabuto! Return. Go Charizard!" Charizard came out of its Pokeball letting out its signature roar.

"Electrode, go!" A big, Pokeball looking Pokemon appeared.

"How did you get a Pokeball that big?" Owen interrogated. The large 'Pokeball began to electrocute Owen.

"Electrode! Use attacks on Pokemon! Sorry about that," the man apologized. Owen was picked up by Charizard and put on his feet.

"I'm used to it," Owen assured the embarrassed electrician. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Sonicboom." Flamehtrower was split in half and burnt holes in the wall behind the pale man.

"Sorry!" Owen screamed across the room.

"Tundershock, Electrode!"

"Dodge it, the use Fire Spin!" Owen snapped back. Charizard flew around the gym, and then lit Electrode on fire. The man was becoming frustrated.

"Selfdestruct!" BOOOOOOOOOM! Both Pokemon were down on the floor, swirls for eyes. Lt. Surge hopped into the room,

"Cadet! Is this red coat strong?" The crazed Lieutenant kept asking the poor gym trainer random things.

"Can we please battle?" Owen muttered, frustrated at the situation.

"Well, if you really want to, you dirty little elf!"

"Did he just call you an elf?" Fate stammered.

"This war. Shall be 3 vs 3, no substitutions. Begin!" the referee announced.

"Go Voltorb!"

"Go Ivysaur!" The gym leader studied Ivysaur closely.

"Voltorb, use Spark on the tree hugger's Pokemon!" Owen couldn't think of what happened to this guy that made him so crazy.

"Use Vine Whip to smack it away, Ivysaur!" The foe Voltorb smacked into Ivysaur, not doing much damage, because of the type disadvantage.

"Sonicboom, quickly!" Lt. Surge ordered.

"Roll out of the way and use Tackle!" Ivysaur narrowly dodged the waves of energy, and then drilled Voltorb with a devastating Tackle attack. Voltorb was shaken up, and Ivysaur was panting heavily.

"Kamikaze." Voltorb began to glow white.

"It's evolving!" Owen exclaimed. Voltorb then exploded, right in front of Ivysaur.

"Return. You did your American duties well. Go Pikachu!"

"Nidoking go! Sludge Bomb!" Pikachu was hit by the bullets of sludge.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

"Nidoking use Double Kick!" Thunderbolt didn't do anything to Nidoking.

"Why didn't that do a darn thing, hippie boy?"

"Nidoking is a ground type, and electric doesn't affect ground types." Nidoking kicked Pikachu in the face, and in the chest at the same time. The yellow mouse was launched into its trainer, unconscious.

"Raichu get out and use Iron Tail!" Raichu lunged towards Nidoking and smacked it across the face with an Iron Tail.

"Counter with Tackle!" Nidoking was stopped by Raichu using Surf! It used its tail as a surf board, as the waves crashed down on Nidoking.

"Nidoking, return." Owen thanked his Pokemon and began to smile at the Pokeball he grabbed. "Alakazam you're all that's left!" Owen shouted, releasing Alakazam from its Pokeball.

"Surf, one more time!" Lt. Surge commanded.

"Alakazam, Light Screen!" Alakazam summoned a wall that protected it from a massive amount if damage. "Psybeam!"

"Zap Cannon!" Zap Cannon barreled through Psybeam and struck the Light Screen, doing minimal damage to Alakazam.

"Try Psychic!"

"Zap Cannon again!" The two moves exploded on contact of one another. The battlefield was covered in smoke.

"Now Alakazam!" Owen squealed. Raichu was knocked down, sleeping in fact.

"Get up!" Lt. Surge kept screaming.

"Finish this up with Psychic!" Alakazam shot a large blue beam that Raichu with ease. Lt. Surge walked over towards Owen and handed him the Thunder badge.

"Now get out, or I'll get my AK-47!" Owen and Fate sprinted out of the gym screaming in terror, as the lunatic gym leader ran around the gym.

* * *

**I got the idea for Lt. Surge being crazy, from the South Park episode with Mel Gibson in it, if any of you are wondering. Now that Owen has won his third gym badge, Squirlte might start to listen to him after all. Also, when Owen and Fate get to Lavender Town, there will be a twist, involving Pokemon tower, or whatever you call it. I might be a lot slower with updates, to maybe one every other day, but I plan to finish this story by the beginning of September. Hope you all enjoyed, keep reading, and keep updated. Till next chapter, peace out.**


	16. Rock Tunnel Reunion

**What's going on everybody? In this chapter Owen and Squirtle will finally work together, but under what circumstances? Also, I will need an OC entry which will be Owen's and Fate's traveling companion, I would prefer for it to be a guy. OC ENTRIES MUST BE IN BY 5 IN THE AFTERNOON, AUGUST 14, 2012! IF YOU SEND THEM ANY LATER I WILL NOT READ THEM! Give me, their name, age, personality, history, Pokemon on their team, and appearance. I will try to put them into the story in Celadon city. Thanks for any submissions. P.S private message me, or send the entry via review.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 38, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 35, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 29, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 24, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

**Squirtle, level 27, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Light Screen, Hypnosis, Psychic**

* * *

Owen and Fate made their way back to Cerulean city, so they could venture into Rock Tunnel. The busy city was still filled with amateur trainers that both Owen and Fate could pummel withe ease.

"I heard that there are tougher trainers in Rock Tunnel," Owen told Fate.

"Well let's go!" she bursted, grabbing Owen, and flying down the dirt path that led to Rock Tunnel. They reached the entrance of the monstrous cave and were about to head in, until they were stopped by a hiker.

"You know, it's said that a bunch of trainers get lost in Rock Tunnel, and never find their ways out." He paused dramatically. "I'll escort you two through this cave if you want me to," the man offered.

"Absolutely!" Owen and Fate agreed in unison.

"OK then, Raichu come on out!" The big yellow mouse hopped out of its Pokeball and followed its trainer, and the two kids, into Rock Tunnel. "You might want to cover your eyes," the friendly hiker suggested. Owen and Fate did as suggested. "Raichu, Flash!" Raichu began glowing, and then released light into the dark cave. Owen uncovered his eyes and saw that the once, pitch black cave, was now as bright as the outdoors.

"Whoa awesome!" Fate envied at the spectacle.

"You also might want to have a Pokemon at your side. The Pokemon in here are territorial.

"Go, Hez!"

"Go..." Owen was contemplating whether to use his newly acquired Alakazam, or his Charizard. One of the Pokeballs opened itself, and out came Squirtle! "Hey Squirtle, look at what I got," Owen sang, opening his badge case. Squirtle looked at the third gym badge, and then began to laugh.

"I knew it," Fate sighed. The three trainers and their Pokemon continued on the long voyage to get out of the cave. Squirtle eventually stopped hitting Owen with Water gun, and Owen finally began to stop getting frustrated with the disobedient Pokemon. The cave was beginning to get a bit lighter, telling indirectly that the next town would be appearing soon.

"Hey!" a voice called. "I challenge you to a battle!" The boy that stated this was a bit older than Owen and Fate, he wore a red jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a necklace around his neck. He also had a pair of diamond studded earrings.

"OK, how about a Double Battle?" Owen suggested.

"Bring it on." There was something about this kid that made Owen feel uncomfortable. It wasn't his appearance, it was more of his personality. The way this kid carried himself and talked was just flat out arrogant, and condescending. He was very similar to Burt, except Burt at least knew when to stop. From the looks of it, this kid wouldn't stop.

"Go, Alakazam and Squirtle!" Squirtle stepped forward, saying something angrily to the trainer.

"Squirtle? Is that you?"

"You know this Squirtle?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, this piece of crap was one of my Pokemon. I released it because it sucked. Go, Blastoise and Weepinbell!" Squirtle looked at Owen, giving him a _I'll listen to you for this battle_ look. Owen nodded, and then commanded his Pokemon.

"Squirtle, use Ice Punch on Weepinbell, Alakazam, use Psybeam on Weepinbell!"

"Solarbeam and Hydro Pump." Squritle socked Weepinbell with Ice Punch, but was blown away by Hydro Pump. Alakazam hopped over Weepinbell, and then struck a devastating blow, with Psybeam. Weepinbell was done charging up its Solarbeam, and fired it at Squirtle.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Squirtle dove out of the way and glared at its former trainer.

"Blastoise, Skull Bash." The boy calmly ordered.

"Alakazam, hit it away from Squirtle with Psybeam!" Blastoise turned towards Alakazam after it was hit by Psybeam, and use Skull Bash on him, instead of Squirtle. Alakazam was knocked out and Squirtle froze up.

"Sunny Day, then Solarbeam." Weepinbell shot off a burst if fire, that acted as the sun. He then it shot off a Solarbeam that didn't have to charge.

This time Squirtle didn't move away from the oncoming Solarbeam. Owen dove in front of the attack, covering Squirtle.

"Owen!" he heard Fate shout, as he was hit by the Solarbeam. Owen was down on the ground, Alakazam and Squirtle trying to get him to wake up.

"That's an automatic forfeit," the kid said as he recalled his Pokemon and walked away. Owen awoke to Squirtle using Water gun on him. He was about to scream at his Pokemon but Squirtle stopped when he realized Owen was awake. He grabbed Owen's Pokedex and used the translation app.

"Thanks for saving me back there. I'm really impressed that a trainer would do that for his Pokemon." Owen got up, looking at Squirtle.

"So does that mean you're going to listen to me?" Owen questioned hopefully. Squirtle nodded before going back to his Pokeball.

"Well lets keep going," the hiker ordered. Owen didn't know what to expect anymore. From Squirtle listening to him, to Charizard almost dying when it was a Charmeleon. Nothing on this journey would be ordinary.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 16. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now with Squirtle listening to Owen, his team is extremely formidable. With new Pokemon set to join soon, what can we expect from the new Pokemon? Keep updated and keep reading. Next chapter will be posted sometime tonight, or tomorrow. One last thing, OC ENTRIES MUST BE IN BY 5 IN THE AFTERNOON AUGUST, 14, 2012! IF YOU SEND THEM ANY LATER I WILL NOT READ THEM! Till then peace out.**


	17. Competitive Cubone

**So, last chapter Owen, along with Alakazam and Squirtle, battled against Squirtle's former trainer. They lost terribly, but the at least made it out of Rock Tunnel. Now, Owen and Fate are on their way to Celadon city. And I REALLY NEED OC ENTRIES BY 5 IN THE AFTERNOON ON AUGUST 14 2012! Please submit. If I don't have any entries, I'll be sure to make one myself.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 38, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 35, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 29, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 24, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

**Squirtle, level 27, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Light Screen, Hypnosis, Psychic**

* * *

"Thank god we weren't stuck in that depressing town!" Owen exclaimed happily.

"I know, right? That town and the people in it gave me chills," Fate shivered, proving her point. Lavender town was really...depressing. There was a large cemetery, called Pokemon tower, that was in the middle of the town, and everyone was very sad. Owen and Fate, hightailed it out of there as fast as they could. They walked into the Saffron city entrance, ready to pass through, until the 'gate keeper' stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to pass through." He stared at the two kids before him.

"Why not, we're just trying to get to Cleadon city," Owen whined childishly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. There is an underground tunnel that will take you right to Celadon city though." The travelling companions thanked the kind man, and then ran off. An idea popped into Owen's head while Fate was complaining about the underground tunnel.

"Do you wanna have a battle?" Fate looked shocked.

"Why?" she interrogated.

"I need to train Ivysaur and Kabuto. And I figured that Hez and Jigglypuff would like to battle." Owen was very convincing. It was almost as if he had been practicing this pitch for quite a while.

"Fine," she groaned, trying to hide her excitement. She hadn't had a battle in a really long time. She began to contemplate. The last time she had a battle was against Josh.

"OK, a two on two single battle. Kabuto and Ivysaur, come on out!" Ivysaur and Kabuto were extremely happy for being let out of their Pokeballs.

"Hez and Jigglypuff, go! Could you take it easy on them?" Fate suggested.

"Yeah no problem. Ivysaur, you're up first." The plant, dinosaur, thing, nodded in acknowledgement. Kabuto began voicing its opinion to Owen. "Don't worry Kabuto, you're up next." The little Pokemon jumped for joy.

"Jigglypuff, go! Use Pound!" Jigglypuff dove forwards, and punched Ivysaur in the head. Ivysaur acted as if nothing happened, sitting down, awaiting a command from its trainer.

"Let's go with Vine Whip, but not to all out!" Ivysaur strolled over towards Jigglypuff, and half heartedly whacked it with one if the two vines stemming from its back. Jigglypuff soared through the air. The pink, cream puff, floated down to the ground gently. It had swirls for eyes, meaning that it had fainted. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon, and sent out their second Pokemon.

"Hez, go." Fate was sulking about Jigglypuff fainting.

"Kabuto, it's your turn," Owen told the Pokemon who was chatting with Ivysaur.

"Hez, Water gun!"

"You too, Kabuto!" The two water guns collided, and splashed everywhere within 50 feet of them. Kabuto was just getting warmed up, from what Owen could see. He never realized how strong Hez was. The Marshtomp was very powerful, in fact. The problem was that it hated battling.

"Mud Shot!" Owen snapped out of his thoughts, commanding Kabuto to dodge the beam of mud. The attack just barely missed Kabuto and Owen.

"Use Harden!" Kabuto loved using this move. Its defense would sky rocket, and it would barely take any damage from physical attacks.

"Hez, use uhhhhhh," Fate thought hard. "Bide!" Hez began to grow red.

"Just keep using Harden," Owen instructed. Fate smacked herself in the head, at the realization of Bide not working. Hez prepared to launch a devastating attack, thrusting its hands forward, (like a kamehameha) but nothing happened.

"Now hit 'em with Tackle!" Kabuto lunged forward and hit Hez into the grass that was around them.

"Cuuu!" a wild Pokemon screeched. Hez got up quickly and ran over towards Fate.

"What was that!?" Fate shrieked in panic. Owen pointed his Pokedex into the grassy area.

"Cubone, the bone mask Pokemon. Cubone are said to use the skull of their dead mother as a mask.

"Sweet! I'm catching it! Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur landed a critical hit on the rare Pokemon. It charged towards Ivysaur and swung at it with a bone. Ivysaur was knocked down, but pushed itself back up quickly, with the help of its vines. "Now, Mega Drain!" Cubone back flipped away from the deadly attack. It then threw its club at Ivysaur! "Dodge it!" Ivysaur ducked underneath it, but was smacked in the back of the head.

"That's Boomerang!" Fate exclaimed. Ivysaur grabbed the Pokemon with Vine Whip, and then threw it against the ground violently.

"Go Pokeball!" Owen threw a Pokeball at the Cubone, but it smacked the Pokeball back at Owen, with its club! "Ivysaur, Mega Drain!" This time, the green tornado hit Cubone, bringing it down to the ground. "Go Pokeball!" Cubone was sucked in, and the ball began to shake.

1...

2...

3...

Ping! Owen threw his hands into the air, cheering on Ivysaur. Fate picked up the Pokeball and handed it over to Owen.

"That is one tough Pokemon. I thought you were going to lose," she admitted while smirking.

"No way! My Pokemon and I are never going to lose another battle!" Owen chanted. All of a sudden, Cubone's Pokeball disappeared. "What happened!?"

"You can't have more than six Pokemon on your team at one time," Fate explained.

After 30 minutes, of Fate's constant freaking out, in the dark underground tunnel, Owen made it out alive, and into Celadon city. RING RING! Owen answered his PokeGear.

"Hello?"

"Owen, it's Professor. Oak. Is this your Cubone?" he asked.

"Yup! I just caught it about half an hour ago."

"Would you like me to ship it to you?" Owen thought a while.

"Sure Professor. I'll give you Alakazam."

"OK, I'll send it over later. Goodbye." Owen hung up, and said

"I can't wait to get my fourth gym badge!"

"Neither can I," a familiar voice chimed in. Owen turned, and saw Burt. He looked over at Fate, who was giving him the dead eye.

"How many Pokemon do you have, Burt?" Owen asked.

"Twelve. I'm sure you still have six."

"Try seven," Owen retorted.

"Oh wow!" Burt spat. Sarcasm oozing from both words.

"I bet Owen could still beat you," Fate chimed in.

"I'd love to see him try. And I'd want to see _you_ try and beat me." Fate got ready to knock him out, but he walked away. "Catch you later, losers."

* * *

**Owen now has seven Pokemon, thanks to Cubone. So why do you think Burt didn't battle Owen or Fate? Feel free to answer. Anyways PLEASE SEND IN AN OC! Thanks for reading, and keep reading. I might post another chapter way later tonight. Till then peace out.**


	18. Exploring Celadon & Meeting CJ

**Welcome to chapter 18 everybody! I really want to tell you what's going to happen, but that would spoil the chapter. Special thanks to Battler127 for the OC entry. You all should go check out his stories, they're good. I totally forgot to put in what time zone for the OC entry so if you really wanted to send in an entry feel free. Let's get started with chapter 18!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 38, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 35, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 30, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 26, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

**Squirtle, level 27, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Light Screen, Hypnosis, Psychic**

**With Prof. Oak**

**Cubone, level 22, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

* * *

Burt kept walking, and Owen stared at him until he was out of sight.

"Don't worry about it, he's an ass anyway," Fate instructed, attempting to cheer Owen up. They walked to the Pokemon center and sat down at a booth, after healing their ordered dinner from an over enthusiastic waitress.

"So who do you plan on using against this gym?" Fate asked, trying to get a conversation started. She was starting to grown on Owen. At first, he couldn't stand the hyperactive girl, but he finally learned how to deal with her, and she learned how to calm down.

"I heard it was a grass type gym, so Charizard, Nidoking, and then it's either Squirtle or Ivysaur."

"What about Cubone? You could give it a shot."

"I would, but I think I need to train Cubone more, and I need to cooperate with it, if it's like that." After he said those words images of Squirtle came bursting into his mind. He hadn't used Squirtle since the battle in Rock Tunnel.

"If you want to, I could help you train," she gestured. Although Owen wanted to say yes, he knew that Fate and her Pokemon weren't the battling types.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to battle random people." Fate looked around, and decided she was going to take a walk.

"Wanna come with?" she inquired.

"Yeah sure." The city streets were surprisingly empty, Fate noticed. What seemed to be a century of walking around Owen decided to go check out the Game Corner, while Fate wanted to look at the insides of historical buildings. Owen walked into the famous Game Corner, and saw all of the slots, tables of blackjack, and a counter area, where you could buy tokens to play. He walked over to the employee who was standing behind the register.

"Welcome to the Game Corner! May I see your ID?" the woman working the counter asked.

"I'm only ten," Owen replied sadly.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't play here, but you can buy tokens and exchange them for a prize next door."

"Great! Thank you." Owen waved and walked out of the door. The woman put an earphone on and whispered into it,

"He's here."

Fate was sitting atop a large hotel watching the sunset, when an old woman came up to her.

"Are you by chance, a Pokemon trainer?" the woman investigated, speaking in a typical grandma voice.

"Yes I am. Is there anything I can do for you?" Her blue eyes peered into the grandma's half open, grey eyes.

"Would you like an Eevee?" she asked, holding one in her hands.

"Oh my god! Yes! I mean... Yes please."

"Here you go," the grandma said, handing over the rare Pokemon.

Owen walked out of the prize area, baffled at the prices.

"Over 2,000 dollars for everything in there. Wow." It was really dark out, and no one was roaming the streets. "Go Nidoking, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Kabuto, Alakazam, and Charizard!" All of the Pokemon stretched until they realized Owen was staring right at them. "Let's go back to the Pokemon center." Owen wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified that he would get mugged, but not if his Pokemon were all standing by his side.

"Owen! Wait up!" he could instantly tell Fate was running towards him. She stopped right in front of him and the Pokemon.

"What's up?"

"Look at what I got!" She threw the Pokeball high into the air. Eevee came out of the Pokeball and looked around, seeing all of Owen's Pokemon caused the little Pokemon to start jumping up and down, while circling the confused Pokemon.

"Is that an Eevee?" Owen chasticized.

"You know it. I got it from some lady who was handing them out," Fate boasted. They continued back to the Pokemon but were stopped by another trainer.

"Hi, I'm CJ," he greeted. "Do you know where the Pokemon center is?"

"Yeah, we're going there right now," Owen answered. He turned to withdraw all of his Pokemon until he saw Charizard sniffing a Bulbasaur. "Charizard! Leave the wild Bulbasaur alone!" Charizard ignored his trainer's demands.

"Don't worry about it. My Bulbasaur seems to know your Charizard though."

"That's your Bulbasaur? That looks a lot like the one from the backyard Professor Oak's lab."

"That's because it is. His name is Leaf, I nursed him back to health, and we've been friends since."

"Ohhh, that's so cute!" Fate chimed in. "Are you challenging all of the gyms?" she buzzed.

"No. I'm not into all of that. I'm more of a trainer that's just going around, and seeing all of the cities and towns in Kanto."

"What towns and cities have you seen?" Owen asked.

"I started in Pallet town, went to Viridian city, next was Pewter city, then Cerulean city, Vermillion city, and Lavender town."

"That's the exact order I've gone!" Owen exclaimed. They reached the Pokemon center and were about to go to their rooms when Owen asked, "Do you want to travel with us?" CJ thought and replied,

"I'll think about it. Meet me in the lobby at 9:30 tomorrow morning."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Owen and Fate said together. So, Owen and Fate went to their rooms, and Owen anticipated tomorrow morning.

* * *

**So next chapter you'll see some interesting things happen. I can't divulge any of it at the moment, but I will make sure that it's an action packed chapter. Chapter 19 might be three chapters combined, I'm not sure yet. Here are some questions I'd like you to answer.**

**1) Will Fate ever battle Burt?**

**2) What Pokemon will switch with Cubone?**

**3) Do you like French Toast?**


	19. Celadon Game Corner

**So, Owen and Fate finally arrived in Celadon city and met a kid named CJ, who is also from Pallet town. Now, Owen is going to meet CJ in the lobby of the Pokemon center. Thanks to ballandcup for the other OC entry. I will make sure that character is in this chapter, though his/her name will not be said. WARNING: This chapter is going to be very long, yet action packed. If you don't read, you will miss a lot that happens.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 38, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin **

**Nidoking, level 35, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 30, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Ivysaur, level 26, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

**Squirtle, level 27, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**With Professor.**** Oak**

**Cubone, level 22, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

* * *

Owen woke up at 9am and waited in the lobby of the Pokemon center anxiously. He ordered pancakes with a side of French fries. He knew it was an extremely weird combo, but in all honesty, he could care less. He spotted CJ walking down the hallway that led to the food court. He sat down across from Owen and looked at what he got.

"Pancakes and French fries?" He looked at Owen like he had two heads. Owen ignored the comment.

"So why did you want me to meet you down here so early?" Owen asked, getting directly to the point.

"Sharpshooter I see." He began to laugh. "Well I thought about it, and I came up with a proposition." He stared at Owen, waiting for him to ask what it was. Owen kept pounding down his pancakes and French fries.

"What is it?" Owen asked between bites.

"If you beat me in a battle, I'll come along with you." Owen hopped out of his seat, now done chewing.

"Well let's get going!" he yelled to CJ. The two made it to the back of the Pokemon center and walked out the door. They took the unoccupied battlefield and decided on the rules.

"Six on six battle, one substitution. Go Flint!" A large boulder that was bipedal was standing in front of them. It had two smaller eyes, and red eyes that went with a face that was basically photo shopped onto its boulder like body.

"OK," Owen thought about his first Pokemon. "Go Cubone!" Cubone hopped out of its Pokeball and looked at the opposing Pokemon timidly.

"Flint, use Mega Punch!" The gigantic walking boulder stomped towards Cubone, its fist glowing white.

"Cubone, dodge then use Bone Club!" Cubone acrobatically flipped away from the massive Pokemon, and then smacked it in the knee with the rock hard club. "Good. Golem is weak, now Boomerang!" Cubone threw the club.

"Use Rock Throw, but hold onto the rock!" Cubone's club dropped down to the group, and Flint picked it up.

"Cubone, get in close, then use Mud Slap into Flint's eyes!" Cubone dashed towards Flint, and threw dirt into its eyes. Flint dropped the bone and wiped its eyes. Cubone ran over to the bone that was right beneath Flint.

"Grab straight down and use Seismic Toss!" Flint grabbed Cubone, and flew up into the sky. He turned, facing the ground with its stomach facing it. Cubone was right underneath the foe Golem, before being buried into the ground. Cubone was knocked out, and Owen withdrew it.

"Nice job Cubone. Go, Alakazam! Use Psybeam!" Alakazam shot the multi colored beam, and Flint was hit in the eye.

"Magnitude!" Flint stomped on the ground, causing a wave of earth that was about to crash down on Alakazam.

"Block it with Light Screen!" The wave of earth struck the gold screen.

"Mega Punch!" Flint was high up, and crashed down on top of Alakazam and then punched him in the face. Alakazam was knocked out.

"Alakazam return. Great job. How'd Flint get so high in the air?"

"Rode on Magnitude!" CJ shouted back. Owen knew he wasn't dealing with any normal trainer. CJ knew what he was doing.

"Go Kabuto! Water gun!" Flint used Rock Throw again, canceling out Water gun.

"Magnitude!" Flint rode on Magnitude again. Owen thought quickly on his feet.

"Use Water gun on the ground!" Kabuto flew into the air, just avoiding a deadly Mega Punch from Flint. Flint was sprayed by Water gun, causing him to faint.

"Flint, return. Go Bulk!" A Snorlax appeared from the small Pokeball. "Bulk, use Surf!" Bulk surfed on the wave.

"Dodge by using Water gun on the ground!" CJ smirked.

"Use Body Slam on Kabuto!" The Snorlax jumped off of the peak of the wave, and slammed down on Kabuto. "Bulk, retreat." Bulk got up and walked back towards CJ.

"Kabuto, return." The prehistoric Pokemon, who had fainted, was withdrawn. "Nidoking, come on out! Use Sludge Bomb!" Nidoking fired Sludge Bomb, knocking down Bulk.

"Rock Smash, and don't stop until I say so!" Snorlax hit Nidoking repeatedtly.

"Block it, then use Double Kick!" Owen shrieked. Nidoking slapped away Bulk's glowing fist. He jumped up and kicked him in the chest, twice!

"Wrap this up with Hyper Beam!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Nidoking's Sludge Bomb was obliterated by the ungodly powerful Hyper Beam. Nidoking was blown back over Owen's head. His eyes were swirls. Owen cringed. Hs second strongest Pokemon fell in battle with ease.

"You quitting?" CJ asked, thinking that Owen was walking away.

"Not a chance in hell! Squirtle I'm counting on you!" Squirtle came out of the Pokeball, laying on the ground. Squirtle looked at Owen, clearly angry. "C'mon Squirtle I'm counting in you," he said again. Squirtle was energized by the statement.

"Body Slam!" CJ ordered.

"Punch it in the stomach with Ice Punch." Squirtle stood in the same spot, his fists covered in sky blue mist. CJ didn't know what Owen was thinking. Bulk was CJ's strongest Pokemon, and was at least 200 times the weight of Squirtle. Bulk didn't even hit the ground. Squirtle's Ice Punch hit Bulk right back at CJ. He was down for the count.

"Wow! That Squirtle is ridiculously strong!" CJ announced. Squirtle flashed a toothy grin while giving CJ a thumbs up.

"This is the first battle that he's actually listened to me in a normal battle," Owen explained.

"Bulk, return. Tempest, let's roll!" An Aerodactyl soared through the air, letting out an ear piercing screech.

"Squirtle use Water gun!"

"Dodge it! Then grab Squirtle with your talons!" Water gun wasn't even close. Aerodactyl swooped in and latched onto Squirtle. He flew into the air, flying in a circle while letting out another screech.

"Bubblebeam on Tempest's wing!" Tempest dropped Squirtle while crying in pain.

"Grab it by the throat and slam it into the ground!" CJ ordered.

"Water gun, Squirtle!" Tempest grabbed Squirtle to quickly and bulldozed him into the ground.

"Well, Tempest here is pretty rebellious too." Owen withdrew Squirtle, astonished at how powerful CJ and his Pokemon were.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Charizard stomped on the ground, releasing his signature roar.

"So, an aerial battle you want? An aerial battle you'll get! Tempest, use Fly!"

"Go after it and use Metal Claw!" Tempest turned around and plunged towards Charizard. The two Pokemon hit each other, not showing any signs of injury.

"Flamethrower!" Both trainers shouted. BOOM! Both Pokemon and their trainer's braced themselves before the impact.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Flamethrower! And give it everything you've got!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Owen had never seen explosion so big, even during the Indigo League on T.V. Charizard flew over towards Owen, awaiting his next command. "Fire Spin!"

"Hyper Beam again!" Owen knew he waited to long to give Charizard an order. Aerodactyl had enough time to recharge from Hyper Beam, and used it again. The Hyper Beam engulfed Charizard. After Owen opened his eyes, he saw Charizard still standing.

"Charizard use Flamethr-" Charizard fell over. Owen withdrew his Pokemon. "Well, have a nice trip," Owen waved good bye, heading towards the Pokemon center door. CJ followed behind.

"You know, you're Pokemon are pretty impressive, I think that's the first time in a while that Bulk has had a challenge." Owen just nodded. "You know what? I'll come along with you," CJ stated.

"Cool!" Owen cheered. They were now in the lobby, getting their Pokemon healed up. Owen saw Fate sitting by herself over by the window of the food court, so he and CJ headed over there.

"Sorry about not showing up," she apologized. "I woke up and realized it was 10:30, and well, here I am."

"CJ decided to travel with us, after some...convincing," Owen told Fate, while glancing over at their new friend.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" CJ chastesized.

"I want to check out the Game Corner," Fate stated.

"You can't. You must be 18 or older," Owen retorted. CJ gave Owen a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? They let anybody play."

"That's not what one of the workers told me." CJ suspected something fishy was going on, but he didn't know what. "Let's go check it out after lunch." With that, the three trainer's ate lunch, rather quietly, and then headed off for the Game Corner. The same woman was working there, and Owen, Fate, and CJ walked up to her.

"I thought I told you yesterday that you had to be 18 or older," the woman snapped.

"Look lady, I don't know how long you've worked here, but you clearly don't know that anyone can play. Fate walked away from the argument, and stumbled upon an odd poster. She strained her eyes to see that there was a small button that you could see through the poster. She clicked it, causing a flight of stairs to appear. The lady, Owen, and CJ looked over.

"It says that this place is Team Rocket's," Fate read from the poster.

"Everyone, brace for impact. I repeat, brace for impact!" the woman shouted into a mic. Owen, Fate, and CJ walked down the stairs, only to find that the entire basement was filled with members of Team Rocket.

"Is that them? Step aside!" The rocket grunts split, like the Red Sea. It was Dominique and Josh! Standing in between them was a man, with messy blonde hair underneath a silver cap. He had a thin build and a slight tan. He wasn't wearing the normal Team Rocket uniform either. Instead of a black shirt and pants, his jumpsuit was a reflective silver, and he wore silver shoes. His blue eyes glared at the three kids in front of him.

"So you let three, no, four 10 year olds get into our base. All of you suck."

"Hey! I'm eleven!" CJ countered. The guy that was talking seemed very depressing.

"Well, at least they're trapped in here. Dominique, Josh, you take care of them. Everybody, let's go!" The teenage looking guy walked away with all of the rocket grunts. Owen saw Burt being dragged along.

"Go, Golbat!"

"Go, Primeape!"

"Leaf, go!" CJ's Bulbasaur walked up to the angry Pokemon, and prepared for battle.

"Hez, come on out!" Owen looked on as Fate and CJ battled the two fools before them. "Owen, you go ahead and see what that guy's up to!" Fate yelled over the explosion.

"Alright!" he screamed back, as he started running towards the elevator. Owen was brought down to the bottom floor of the Game Corner, and saw a bunch of trunks driving away.

"Hey! Stop!" The blonde haired teen turned to face Owen.

"Make me," he spat.

* * *

**Wow! That was the longest chapter I've written in the story. I can't believe I didn't even take a break for it. Anyways, CJ has officially joined Owen and Fate on their journey. How will this Big 3 fare? Hopefully better than the 2011 Miami Heat. Hahahaha! Thanks for reading this long chapter, and next chapter will most likely be just as long if I don't rush it. Keep reading and looking for the next chapter which will be posted later today. Till then peace out.**


	20. Releasing the Beast

**Hey everybody, how about that cliffhanger for a battle in last chapter? Last chapter, Owen and Fate gained a new travelling companion named CJ, who is an extremely powerful trainer. So, Owen also saw Burt and that's why he chased the guy in silver that works for Team Rocket. P.S this chapter won't be as long as I thought it would be.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 39, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 35, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 30, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 28, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Cubone, level 23, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

**With Professor.**** Oak**

**Ivysaur, level 26, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Mega Drain**

* * *

"Gladly! Go, Nidoking!" The teenager began to laugh.

"Magmar, crush it! Flamethrower!" A big, red and yellow Pokemon stood in front of the guy in silver. It was very scaly, and its body was shaped like a volcano.

"Dodge, then use Poison Sting!" Nidoking was covered by the Flamethrower, and sent back a little needle. Magmar caught it with its fingers, and snapped it.

"Flame Wheel!" Magmar started to topspin, and then was covered in flames. The wheel of fire rolled right into Nidoking and sent him flying back.

"Hit it with Sludge Bomb!" Magmar was hit by the powerful poison attack, and countered with another Flame Wheel. Nidoking was pinned to the ground, with Magmar standing on top of him.

"Fire Punch."

"Block it with your head!" Owen countered. Magmar punched Nidoking's horn on its head, causing Magmar to become poisoned, and Nidoking to faint.

"Magmar, return. Go, Parasect!" Owen really didn't want to use his big guns to early in the fight, but decided against it.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard eyed the hermit crab, waiting for an order from Owen. "Fire Spin!"

"Cross Poison, let's go!" Parasect was hit by the weak fire attack, falling back towards its trainer.

"Now, Flamethrower!" Charizard blasted Parasect with his signature attack. Parasect was roasted, literally. All that was left of the Pokemon was ash.

"Return. Go, Weezing!"

"Charizard, return. Alakazam, go!"

"Weezing, use Smog!"

"Counter with Psychic!" The blue beam pierced through the purple gas, and struck Weezing down to the ground.

"Selfdestruct!" Weezing blew up, knocking itself, and Alakazam fainted.

"Alakazam, return. Cubone, go!" The battle was interrupted by Josh and Dominique running towards Owen's foe.

"Pon! Those two trainers up their whooped us!" Josh started.

"Yeah. Pon we have to leave," Dominique added.

"Fine," Pon said, while flipping his messy blonde hair. "You're a good trainer. I know that we'll battle again." With that, Pon, Dominique, and Josh drove away in an SUV. Owen saw his rival, laying face down in the corner of the room.

"Burt! Burt, wake up!" His rival's eyes slowly opened.

"He..beat me. I didn't...land a single hit," Burt told Owen, still laying down.

"Owen! What happened?" he heard Fate scream. As soon as she saw Burt she looked disgusted.

"I didn't win, but I didn't lose." Fate and CJ looked confused. "They left during the battle," Owen summed up. They walked out of the Game Corner, carrying Burt, and walked back to the Pokemon center.

"So what are we doing now?" CJ asked.

"I want to challenge Erika today..if you guys don't mind."

"Not at all," Fate replied. Owen headed over towards the Pokemon transporting machine. He typed in Professor. Oak's number.

"Owen! Hello sonny. What can I do for you?"

"Can you send over Ivysaur?" he asked.

"Sure, just send someone back and Ivysaur is all yours." Owen put in Kabuto's Pokeball and watched it be vaporized, and sent to Professor. Oak. "By the way, Ivysaur has been training extremely hard. He really doesn't want to be here at all," the Professor acknowledged while laughing.

"Thanks Professor," Owen said as he hung up.

Owen checked in on Burt, and then left. The gym was right across the street from the Pokemon center, and they all walked in.

"I'm here for a gym battle," Owen told the receptionist.

"Right this way," The lady escorted them towards the battlefield. It was covered in grass, and right away, Owen knew who he was going to use. At the other end of the gym, Owen saw a black haired woman wearing a Kimono dress. She was in her early-mid twenties, and pretty attractive.

"Welcome, challenger. I am Erika, the leader of this gym. I will accept your challenge. The rules are 3 vs 3, and only the challenger may substitute."

"I thought I had to battle a gym trainer," Owen told the woman.

"Normally, I would have you challenge one of my gym trainers, but they're all gone on vacation." She sighed, getting ready for battle. "Go, Victreebell!" The Pokemon was large and yellow. Its mouth was on top of its head, with leaves for arms.

"Go, Squirtle! Use Ice Punch!"

"Vine Whip!" Squirtle was smacked by the Vine Whip. Squirtle shook off the super effective attack, and struck Victreebell with Ice Punch.

"Now, Bubblebeam!" Owen ordered.

"Block it with Razor Leaf, Victreebell!" All of the bubbles were popped, and Squirtle was slashed by the sharp leaves.

"Squirtle, return." Squirtle avoided the red beam and glared at Owen. "OK then, Water gun!" Victreebell was knocked down by the Water gun, and slowly got back up.

"Rzaor Leaf!" Squirtle shot a beam of ice, and froze the leaves.

"Awesome, Squirtle! Use Ice Beam!" Squirtle froze Victreebell. It was knocked out and withdrawn.

"Victreebell, return. I hate battling. It always results in Pokemon being hurt. Go, Tangela! Use, Constrict!"

"Dodge it!" Squirtle dodged the vine that tried to grab him.

"Ice Beam!" Tangela avoided the inaccurate Ice Beam, and used Giga Drain on Squirtle. "Squirtle, return!" Squirtle was in critical condition, and Owen didn't want him to faint. "Go Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge, then use PoisonPowder!" Erika commanded. Tangela avoided the attack, and then poisoned Charizard.

"Wing Attack!" Charizard swooped down and struck Tangela with a Wing Attack. Charizard dropped to the ground in pain.

"Constrict!"

"Dodge, then use Flamethrower!" Tangela was knocked down.

"Now Tangela, use Ingrain!" Tangela began to regain health rapidly.

"Owen, you have to knock it out in one move!" CJ shouted, his face covered in his green hoody.

"Charizard use a close range Flamethrower!" Tangela was burnt to a crisp, collapsing along side Charizard.

"Tangela, return. Now for my trump card! Vileplume, go!"

"Squirtle, you're up!" Squirtle came out of its Pokeball looking in bad shape. "Squirtle can you battle?" Squirtle gave a half hearted smile, before giving a thumbs up.

"Vileplume, use Acid!"

"Squirtle use Water gun!" Acid overpowered the Water gun, and Squirtle was down and out. "Squirtle, re-" Owen was cut off by Squirtle getting up to his feet. Squirtle had a new mentality than when he was first caught. Owen treated him well. His trainer would protect him at all costs. Squirtle would run through a wall for Owen. He proceeded to run at Vileplume, using Ice Punch. Just as he swung at the flower Pokemon, his legs gave out and Squirtle fainted.

"That is one determined Pokemon," Erika analyzed.

"And his effort won't go in vein, Ivysaur, I'm counting on you!" Ivysaur growled at Vileplume.

"Vileplume, Giga Drain!" A green tornado moved over towards Ivysaur.

"Dodge it, then use Tackle!" Ivysaur knocked Vileplume back, before getting an Acid attack to the face.

"Vileplume, let's wrap this up with Petal Dance!" Vileplume was surrounded in pettles, and decked Ivysaur.

"Tackle!"

"Use Giga Drain!" Ivysaur was engulfed by the green tornado. He dropped to the ground, crying in pain.

"Ivysaur, come on! You can do it!" Ivysaur shakily got to its feet, looking at Vileplume with an intent to kill.

"Petal Dance!" Vileplume charged forwards. Before Owen could react, Ivysaur was already off and running towards Vileplume. They smashed heads, and both Pokemon collapsed to the ground. Vileplume was starting to get up, but Ivysaur wasn't.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! The winner is Eri-" the referee stopped. Ivysaur was evolving! The bud on its back bloomed, and what used to be Ivysaur was now huge!

"Venasaur, the evolved form of Ivysaur. It is able to convert sunlight into energy, making it more powerful during the summer."

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip!" the gigantic Pokemon slammed Vileplume into the wall, across the gym. Vileplume was .

"The winner is Venasaur, and the victory goes to Owen!" the referee announced. Erika walked over and handed Owen his fourth gym badge.

"I present to you, the rainbow badge. You earned it."

"I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon.

"Speaking of your Pokemon, that Venasaur is incredibly strong. If you don't mind, I could train it for you." Owen looked at her as if she had just killed someone. Then he thought about what Venasaur wanted. He turned to his Pokemon.

"What do you want to do, buddy?" Venasaur walked over towards Erika and sat down.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. And if at any point you need him, just call me." She exchanged PokeGear numbers with Owen.

"Take care Venasaur, I'll be back soon." Owen patted his Pokemon on the head before leaving with CJ and Fate. Venasaur watched as his trainer left.

_"The next time you see me, I'll be the most powerful grass type ever. Just you wait and see, Owen."_

* * *

**Who saw that coming? So Venasaur will now be training with Erika, which means little Cubone is going to be traveling with Owen at all times now. I would really appreciate if some of my faithful readers could answer these questions.**

**1) Do you like having one of Owen's Pokemon being featured in a chapter? For ex. Ivysaur for this chapter, and Squirtle during Rock Tunnel.**

**2) Do you think Owen did the right thing, in leaving Venasaur to train with Erika?**

**3) Do you want to see Owen get Venasaur back, later in the story?**

**4) Will Burt give CJ any problems, like he does to Owen and Fate? *hint *hint**

**5) Do you like longer chapters, or shorter chapters?**

**6) Why are there so many questions for this chapter?**


	21. Pokemon Tower

**So who was caught off guard by the departure of Venasaur? That idea really didn't hit me until the end of the chapter. Anyway, this chapter is going to be very interesting. Some weird stuff is going to happen with Cubone in particular, if you played red, blue, anything in the Kanto region you know what im talking about, and our heroes will be traveling back to Lavender town. Also, I know this is sad for a Pokemon veteran, but which city is the fifth gym, Fuchsia city, or Saffron city?**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 40, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 36, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 31, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 29, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Cubone, level 23, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

* * *

"Owen, don't worry about it. Venasaur will be fine," Fate assured the depressed trainer.

"Besides, when you get him back, he'll be super kickass," CJ added. Over the past few days or so, Fate and CJ had really started to get along. Something about them just clicked. At least, that's what Fate thought. Owen continued his constant sobbing, and just wouldn't stop. He seemed like one of the people from Lavender town. Speaking of Lavender town, the three trainers walked into the depressing town when they saw Burt. He was about to make a smart ass comment until he saw the state Owen was in.

"What's the matter with him?" Burt asked. They walked right past Burt, and headed towards the Pokemon center. Owen walked over to the transporter and called Professor. Oak.

"Hey, Professor," Owen greeted with a fake smile. "Could you send Cubone over?"

"Sure, what Pokemon will you switch?" Owen cringed.

"I don't have to. Venasaur stayed with Erika to train."

"I see. Well, Cubone will be right over." Cubone's Pokeball appeared instantly. Owen grabbed it, thanked the Professor, and then headed off.

"So where to next?" CJ inquired.

"Why don't we check out Pokemon tower?" Owen suggested.

"Isn't that a cemetery for Pokemon?" Fate buzzed. Owen and CJ nodded before taking off towards the cemetery. "Wait for me!" Fate screamed as she ran after the two boys. They stopped running as soon as they headed into the cemetery, and walked upstairs.

"Let's go away from there," Owen whispered, pointing at Burt.

"Why?" CJ responded.

"Because he's over there."

"Who is that?" Burt looked over and saw the three of them talking, and headed over.

"Wow! Two friends! You're impressing me, Owen. I don't think you could make one," Burt snarled.

"Up yours asswad!" Fate intervened.

"Still having your girlfriend fighting your battles?"

"She's not my girlfriend, now leave." Owen was starting to turn red from holding in his frustration. His normally pale face was now pink.

"Who's this?" Burt asked, pointing at CJ.

"The name's CJ, nice to meet you," CJ greeted.

"Save it loser, I'm going upstairs because I saw some people from Team Rocket." Burt walked away, leaving Owen, Fate, and CJ flabbergassed. After a hated debate, the group followed Burt upstairs. Owen could see a few figures in the distance. They continued to eat until they saw Burt and his Pidgeot using attacks on the air.

"Why are you doing that?" Owen investigated. Burt jumped up in shock, glaring at Owen and his friends.

"There are ghosts in this room, and Pidgeot here is beating them down. Aerial Ace!"

"Go, Cubone!" Owen called out the scared Pokemon. He knew it needed to train, so why not now? After Burt 'defeated' the ghosts the four continued up to the third floor. They all battled off a bunch of Gastly's and continued onto the fourth floor, then the fifth, and then the sixth.

"Team Rocket has to be on the next floor," Burt concluded. As Owen, CJ, Fate, and Burt arrived onto the seventh floor, they could see a bunch of Rocket grunts attacking an old man.

"Cubone, Boomerang!" Cubone threw his club, and whacked one of the grunts in the head. The four of them turned around, shooting the four kids dirty looks. All eight trainers called out their Pokemon.

"Guys, we have to battle them one on one if we want to wrap this up quickly," Fate stated.

"Good idea, we challenge you to four, one on one battles!" CJ yelled across the room.

"We accept your challenge. Go, Golbat!"

"Cubone, Tackle!"

"STOP!" There was a large Marowak, standing in between the four battles.

"A Pokemon that talks!?" Everyone shrieked.

"INTRUDERS, LEAVE AT ONCE!" The Team Rocket members ran out quickly, leaving the four kids and the old man. Marowak looked over, but then saw Cubone. Cubone ran over to the Marowak, and hugged it.

"Is that Cubone's mother?" Burt asked obnoxiously.

"I am Cubone's mother. I need you to take care of him, trainer." Marowak looked over towards Owen.

"Why is that?" Owen questioned the talking Marowak.

"I am dead. I'm merely a ghost."

"GHHHOOOSTTT!" Fate screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"Anyway, Cubone seems to be very happy traveling with you." Cubone nodded and ran back over towards Owen. "Take care of him." Each word was softer than the last. Marowak slowly faded away, and then vanished.

"I will," Owen said. He walked over towards the old man, checking in him.

"Thank you for saving me. Take this Pokeflute as a token of my thanks." The old man handed over a flute that had a Pokeball on it. "Supposedly, it can wake up a Snorlax. Haha, waking up a Snorlax, stupid researchers," the old man muttered as he disappeared.

"What the actual #$& "

* * *

**That was one of, if not the most unnessecary chapters I've written for this story. Basically, we found out a little bit more about Cubone, and Owen finally got over the fact that Venasaur left. I'll probably post another chapter tonight, till then peace out.**


	22. Taming the Tauros

**I decided to have Owen and co. travel to Fucshia city, and then Saffron, just because he would get killed by Sabrina at this point. Also, the Fuchsia gym leader is going to be different than normal, and some interesting stuff is going to happen in Fuchsia.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 40, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 36, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 31, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 29, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Cubone, level 23, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

* * *

Saffron city was still blocked off.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just go around, and then get to Fuchsia city that way," Owen assured Fate. The tan girl was steaming.

"Fine, but I'm not going to have fun."

"Wait, why don't we just fly there? That would be way faster," CJ pointed out.

"Charizard doesn't know how to get their," Owen sighed.

"That's fine, he can follow Tempest." CJ smirked, he was really feeling useful. Not that he wasn't, but he wanted to prove to Owen and especially Fate that he wasn't a bum.

"Awesome! Charizard come on out!"

"Tempest, go!" Both Pokemon looked at each other with blank looks on their faces.

"I guess they're rivals now," Fate examined while laughing.

"Charizard, we're going to fly to Fuchsia city. Are you ready for this?" Owen received a gust of wind from Charizard's wings. "I'll take that as a yes." He hopped onto Charizard, waiting for Tempest to fly.

"We have a problem," Fate told her friends.

"What is it?" CJ asked. Fate looked around and then said,

"I don't have a Pokemon that can fly." CJ offered for her to ride with him, which she reluctantly did. They took off into the air, and began their journey towards Fuchsia city.

"I wonder what it's like to have wings and a tail," Fate thought. CJ laughed. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, almost as if it was tied in knots. Owen and Charizard blew by Tempest. He was screaming something like

"Fly faster!...Happens to me!"

"CJ fly faster!" Fate shrieked. CJ turned to see a flock of Pidgeot flying towards them.

"Tempest hurry! Catch up to Charizard!" Tempest flew at warp speed, instantly catching up to Owen and Charizard.

"What do you do to make Pokemon chase after you so much!?" Fate interrogated.

"I wish I knew!" Owen answered. Fuchsia city was now in view. "Charizard, fly down towards that city!"

"You too, Tempest!" Both Pokemon swooped down and landed right next to the Fuchsia city gym. Owen and CJ withdrew their Pokemon and along with Fate, they dashed into the Pokemon center. Owen smacked right into a teenage girl, who was just walking away from the health restoration machine.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" the girl asked. Owen got up to his feet and brushed off the dirt.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was my fault, if I didn't run in here I..." his voice trailed off. The girl that stood before him was around the age of 13 or 14. Owen thought she was quite attractive. She was fair skinned with purple hair. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, with baggy black pants.

"I'll see you around," she said, winking at Owen while walking out of the Pokemon center.

"What just happened?" Owen asked rhetorically.

"Well you see, that gir-" CJ was cut off.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Want to go to the Safari Zone?"

"What's that?" Owen asked. CJ just shook his head in disappointment.

"Come with me." Owen obeyed and followed CJ until they reached a small building that was shaped like the front of a castle. "Basically what you do is, pay to catch Pokemon.

"Cool!" Fate chimed in.

"Alright, I'm up for it," Owen announced while handing over 500 dollars.

"Here are 30 Safari Balls, after your time is up you may keep whatever Pokemon you caught. Also, you can't use any Pokemon to help you capture the wild Pokemon," the man at the counter explained.

"Thank you," Owen replied. The three trainers went their separate ways. Owen searched frantically for a Pokemon that he could catch. "This sucks!" Owen screamed while throwing a rock. A wild Tauros appeared, breathing heavily from anger. It was a bull like Pokemon, with two grey horns on its head, with two tails, and a large area of hair underneath its neck. "Oh no," Owen whimpered, realizing he struck Tauros with the rock that he threw. Tauros charged at Owen, steam running from its nostrils. "Go Pokeball!"

•••

CJ looked around not intending to catch any Pokemon, that is, until a saw a Khangaskan. The large Pokemon was brown with a yellow stomach, and a pouch where its baby slept.

"Go Pokeball!"

•••

Fate looked around searching for any Pokemon that looked remotely cool. A wild Venomoth flew over towards her, and sat on her head.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing." Venomoth was just a gigantic moth, that was really creepy. "Go Pokeball." Fate tapped the Pokeball against Venomoth's head. The Pokeball didn't even shake, Venomoth was instantly captured. Fate jogged over towards the entrance, happy with her one Pokemon that she caught. CJ was standing there too, looking cool as usual.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Owen was running from a heard of Tauros that were quickly catching up to him. The man from the counter walked outside to see what the commotion was about, and he was terrified.

"Use your Pokemon!" he screamed.

"You made us leave them inside!" Then Owen remembered that he still had the Tauros that he caught. "Go, Tauros! Tell them to leave us alone!" Tauros appeared from its Pokeball, and stopped all of the other Tauros.

"Owen," Fate began. "One, I think that Tauros is the leader, and two, why do groups of Pokemon chase after you so much?" Owen shrugged. Tauros walked back over to Owen, and pointed his hooves towards the heard of Tauros that were asking away. "Thanks Tauros, return. Now let's go challenge the Fuchsia gym!"

* * *

**Everyone caught a new Pokemon! Who was that girl that Owen slammed into at the Pokemon center? Find out next chapter, which will be posted in a few hours. Till then, peace out.**


	23. Poison Battle vs Janine

**Hey everybody what's up? I'm really pushing to get this story done by the end of August. Thanks to my faithful reviewers on giving me some helpful advice, and helping me decide with what will happen to Venasaur. So Owen will be battling the Fuchsia city gym, and he'll see the purple haired girl this chapter too. Also, everyone go check out Battler127 story, CJ's Pokemon adventure. It's underneath my favorite stories if you check my profile.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 40, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 36, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 31, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 29, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 31, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Cubone, level 23, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Tauros, level 33, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

* * *

"Tauros, use Hyper Beam!"

"You too, Tempest!" Owen had been training all of his Pokemon a lot in the past few days, preparing for his fifth gym battle. The moves exploded, they were both evenly matched!

"Alright Tauros, return. Thanks for helping me train, CJ." Owen looked over towards the powerful trainer.

"No problem. If you need any more practice I'm down." Fate glared at Owen.

"What about me?" she growled. Owen took a step back.

"What about you?" he asked while sweat dropping. She glared at him.

"I helped you train too," she stated, crossing her arms and turning her back on him. After that whole incident the three friends sat down at a table and ordered lunch. Owen spotted the purple haired girl that he hit into yesterday, and ducked underneath their booth.

"CJ, she's here," Owen said from underneath the table.

"I've been here the entire time you idiot," Fate countered. CJ looked at Fate, giving her a look of _are you stupid?_

"He's talking about the girl with purple hair." Fate looked at the girl and then back at Owen.

"What's the matter? She seems nice, and cute." Owen gave her the same look that CJ had earlier.

"That's the problem, I can't talk to good looking girls without stuttering."

"So your calling me ugly!?" Fate began to kick Owen who was screaming in pain. Everyone around them looked over. "Sorry everyone," Fate blushed. She glared at Owen, who was now sitting in his seat.

"I didn't mean it like that," Owen stated while rubbing his head.

"Aren't you the boy that ran into me yesterday?" the purple haired girl asked, now standing by the booth that Owen was sitting at.

"Um..yeeeah," Owen answered as dragged out yeah.

"So are you going to challenge the gym?" she inquired.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Owen asked, now completely calm. The purple haired girl laughed.

"You looked like a trainer, I'll see you around." She waved to Owen while walking away.

"Well it doesn't seem like she has a thing for you," CJ told Owen. They exchanged a high five. Fate now gave the two boys the look that they had given her.

"Seriously? You guys don't know anything." Owen and CJ looked confused.

"What do you mean?" CJ investigated. Fate sighed before taking in a few deep breaths.

"She likes you, that's why she came over here. Then she said that she'll see you around later. That's girl talk for 'I like you.' isn't it obvious?" Fate questioned the two boys.

"No?" Owen replied, dragging the 'o' sound. "Whatever, let's go to the gym." Owen, Fate, and CJ all headed out after lunch and walked next door to the gym. The referee walked over towards Owen.

"Right this way." Owen was escorted to the gym, along side his friends.

"This battle will be one vs one, if you win, you may challenge the gym leader. Begin!" A weird guy came out of a nowhere, wearing a lab coat, with nerdy glasses, and a mullet.

"Go Grimer!" Owen looked at the pile of sludge, that was a Pokemon.

"Go Charizard! Use Falmethrower!" The pile of sludge was scorched and threw a bunch of it's body at Charizard, who avoided the attack easily.

"Sludge!" Gimer threw up a giant blob of poison.

"Charizard, blow it back at Grimer with your wings! Then use Fire Spin!" Charizard created a whirlwind causing the sludge to hit Grimer, with Fire Spin. Grimer fainted.

"Well done, you didn't even break a sweat against that trainer," a voice said. A figure appeared at the opposite side of the battlefield.

"It's you!" Owen exclaimed when he saw the purple haired girl.

"I am Janine, the daughter of Koga, and the gym leader of the Fuchsia gym," she told Owen.

"I wish a gym leader liked me," CJ whispered to Fate. She frowned at his comment, hoping he didn't mean it.

"The battle will be 4 vs 4, only the challenger may use substitution. Begin!" the referee signaled.

"Go Koffing!" A small purple Pokemon appeared. It was round, concave, and realesed gasses.

"Go, Kabuto! Use Water gun!"

"Counter it with Sludge!" Water gun crashed through Sludge, and hit Koffing hard.

"Now, use Tackle!" Janine grinned at the command.

"Dodge, then use Toxic on Kabuto!" Kabuto missed with Tackle and then was soaked in purple goop. "Keep using Smokescreen!"

"Use Water gun everywhere!" Kabuto didn't hit once, while taking serious damage from Toxic.

"Keep it up, Koffing!" Janine cheered.

"I've got it! Kabuto, spin on the ground, while using Water gun!" Kabuto listened, and struck Koffing. Koffing was trapped in the water vortex!

"Selfdestruct!" BOOM! Both Pokemon fainted.

"Kabuto, return. Thanks for the tough battle. Go, Alakazam!"

"Go, Koffing! Use Toxic!" Owen acted quickly.

"Light Screen, then Hypnosis!" Alakazam blocked the status move with the bright gold screen, and then sent a wave of orange rings at Koffing.

"Koffing, dodge it!" It was to late, Koffing fell asleep.

"Now use Psychic!" Alakazam shot a bright blue beam at Koffing. Koffing crashed against the wall behind Janine, and fainted.

"You're good," Janine commented.

"Thanks," Owen retorted. "You too."

"But you're not going to win! Go Muk! Use Body Slam!"

"Psybeam, give it all of you got!" Muk crashed on top of Alakazam. He got up, off of Alakazam and fired a Sludge Bomb that knocked Alakazam out. "Alakazam, return. C'mon out Cubone!" CJ and Fate shot up from their seats.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" Muk fired bullets of mud towards Cubone, who looked calm as ever.

"Smack it away with Bone Club," Owen told the little Pokemon calmly. Cubone swung as hard as he could, causing the bombs to explode.

"Sludge Bomb again!"

"Dodge it, then use Mud Slap!" Cubone slid underneath the powerful poison attack, and then threw dirt into Muk's eyes, dropping its accuracy while dealing damage.

"Muk, use Minimize!" Janine cried. Muk shrunk to s microscopic size.

"Use Bone Club everywhere!" Cubone swung ferociously. Suddenly Muk was splattered against the wall, now at its normal size.

"Muk, return. Go Weezing!" The next Pokemon that was up, was a bigger version of Koffing, and it had two heads. "Use Sludge Bomb!" Cubone was launched across the battlefield.

"Mud Slap!" Cubone threw mud at Weezing, but the giant Pokemon wasn't affected.

"Owen! Its special ability is Levitate! Ground type moves won't work!" Fate shouted. Cubone was already knocked out by a Tackle attack.

"Nice job Cubone, return. Tauros, let's go!" CJ and Fate were freaking out, mocking his decision.

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Tauros, dodge and use Headbutt!" Tauros avoided every single bullet of mud, and decked Weezing. Janine was starting to freak out, making a dumb decision.

"Weezing, use Tackle!"

"Perfect! Tauros, Hyper Beam!" Weezing was instantly. Janine withdrew her Pokemon and walked over to Owen.

"Congrads, here's the Soul Badge. You deserve it." Owen marveled at his new badge.

"Thanks." Owen turned to head out of the gym where CJ and Fate were waiting.

"Um, I was thinking, we could exchange PokeGear numbers. If you have one!" Janine covered. Owen was confused. Why was she freaking out.

"Yeah sure," he said, handing his PokeGear to Janine. She handed him back his PokeGear and waved as he headed out of the gym. He opened his PokeGear and checked all of the contacts he had. "14 numbers," he said to himself. He was about to close it, but then he spotted next to Janine's number it said 'call me.'

* * *

**So it turns out that the purple haired girl was the gym leader of Fuchsia, the daughter of Koga, and to top it all off, she had a crush on Owen. Thanks for reading, and if you want to, feel free to answer these questions.**

**1) Which of Owen's Pokemon do you want to see evolve next?**

**2) Should Janine ever be. In the story again?**

**3) Why did Fate hope that CJ didn't mean what he said? (right before the battle)**

**I hope you guys and gals enjoyed! Peace out.**


	24. Sabrina the Witch

**What's up everybody? Last chapter we all saw Owen take on the Fuchsia gym, and win his fifth badge. Also, the gym leader, Janine, took a 'liking' to Owen. I might bring her back near the end of the story, but I haven't decided yet. But enough of my blabbing, enjoy the chapter!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 41, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 36, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 32, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 29, Water gun, Tackle, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 32, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Cubone, level 24, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Tauros, level 34, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

* * *

"I do not!" CJ, Fate, and Owen finally arrived in Saffron city, as the gates were now open for outsiders to venture in.

"Yes you do," Fate sang. Ever since Owen's gym battle against Janine, Fate had been torturing him about getting her number. CJ was to busy talking with Leaf, his Bulbasaur, to hear anything that was being said.

"Well, I know you like CJ," Owen whispered. Fate turned bright red, and grabbed Owen by the throat.

"Say that again, and your journey ends here," she spat. Owen gulped, nodding violently. She dropped him on the sidewalk, as Owen was trampled by a wave of business men and women.

"Wow, Owen! What happened to you?" CJ asked, now paying attention to his friends. Owen looked up and shook his head.

"I think I'm going to challenge the gym today," Owen announced.

"Same," a voice added. Owen looked to his left and saw Winston walking towards him.

"Long time no see," Owen greeted.

"I wish I could say the same," another voice said. Owen turned in the other direction and saw Burt.

"So you're going to challenge the gym too?" Owen asked Burt.

"That's right. I'm going there right now." Fate rolled her eyes. Another 5 minutes with this kid would kill her.

"Well let get going!" Winston ordered, as he, Owen, Burt, CJ, and Fate walked into the gym. At the entrance of the gym, there was a large portal.

"I think we're supposed to walk through it," Owen assumed. He walked into the portal and vanished.

"Owen!" Winston screamed as he dove into the portal. CJ was next to go, followed by Burt, and lastly, Fate. They all fell on top of one another as a woman watched.

"I sense that you three are here for battles," she stated, pointing at Owen, Burt, and Winston.

"How'd you know that?" CJ asked from the bleachers.

"I am a psychic, I can see into the future," she answered.

"Please, that's a load of garbage. Everyone knows that psychic's are fake. The gym leader brought her hand up, and her eyes were glowing pink! Burt was miraculously lifted into the air, and he began to scream,

"OK it's real! Put me down!" The woman let him down gently.

"I am Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron city. Each battle shall be 3 vs 3, only the challenger may substitute. Who is going first?" Owen, Winston, and Burt looked at one another.

"Ladies first," Burt said to Owen. Owen cursed under his breath as he walked forward.

"Kadabra, you are first." Kadabra appeared from its Pokeball, and began to communicate telepathically with Sabrina. "So you're choosing Squirtle? Kadabra doesn't find first evolutions worth his time."

"Oh yeah, go Squirtle!" Squirtle appeared from its Pokeball, jumping for joy, as he realized that he was in a gym battle. "Water gun!"

"Psybeam." Both moves collided, but there was no explosion. "Light Screen, then keep using Calm Mind." Kadabra set up a gold wall, made of glass, and then began to sit down while humming something under its breath.

"Squirtle, stop it with Headbutt!" Squirtle dove head first, slamming its head into Kadabra's.

"Now use Future Sight." Kadabra flew white, and then nothing happened afterwards.

"OK? Squirtle use Ice Punch repeatedly!" Squirtle drilled Kadabra countlessly, the psychic Pokemon was knocked down and struck Squirtle with a Psybeam. Then a huge white beam struck Squirtle, knocking him out with ease.

"That Pokemon wasn't worth our time, and neither will your Nidoking." Owen, now fuming with anger called out Nidoking.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Kadabra charged at Nidoking. Light Screen taking off half of the damage that would have been done.

"Now use Future Sight, and then Psybeam." Sabrina was calm with every order that she issued, getting Owen more worried.

"Tackle it, Nidoking!" Nidoking slammed into Kadabra sending it backwards after using Future Sight.

"Now, Psybeam!" Owen and Nidoking were thrown off guard by the shouting from the gym leader. Nidoking took heavy damage, and then was knocked out easily by Future Sight. Owen was clearly flustered. He had to knock out three Pokemon in a row! He needed a Pokemon that was agile enough to dodge the psychic attacks.

"Go, Cubone! Use Bone Club!" Cubone was in front of Kadabra in a second, and then smacked it across the face with the deadly attack. Kadabra fainted.

"Your Cubone is powerful, but this battle is over. Alakazam, come forth. Sabrina's Alakazam stood menacingly in front of Cubone. "Calm Mind."

"This is our chance, Cubone! Use Boomerang!" Alakazam was hardly effected by wicked attack.

"Light Screen."

"Use Bone Club!" Cubone thrashed on Alakazam, but it didn't seem affected.

"Psychic. Your Pokemon is finished."

"Not on my watch! Dodge it, then use Bone Club!" Psychic flew towards Cubone, but he front flipped over it, and smacked Alakazam across the face. Alakazam fainted.

"Impossible! Fine, Venomoth get it in the air with Gust! Then use Psybeam!" Cubone was swooped up by Gust, taking tremendous damage. Then it was all over when the Psybeam exploded Gust.

"Cubone, thank you." Owen withdrew the unconscious Pokemon.

"Come back when you're stronger," she lectured. Owen, Fate, and CJ were all teleported out of the gym.

Owen sat on his bed that night, thinking about what Sabrina told him.

_"Come back when you're stronger,"_

* * *

**Relatively short chapter, but next chapter is going to be waaaay longer. Did any of you actually think Cubone was going to get that far? And when he did, did you think Owen was going to win? Anyway, next chapter is going to be the dojo battle, AND the rematch with Sabrina. It will be posted today and maybe a third chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	25. The Battle Dojo

**How's everybody doing today? Last chapter Owen and Cubone almost completed the comeback against Sabrina for Owen's sixth gym badge. Owen just barely lost, and now he's coming back with a vengeance. BTW I completely forgot that Squirtle learned Ice Beam against Erika. It will replace Tackle.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 41, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 36, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 32, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 29, Water gun, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Alakazam, level 32, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Cubone, level 27, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Mud Slap**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Tauros, level 34, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

* * *

"This dojo seems like the perfect place to train," Owen said to himself. He was training alone, which had become a habit for him ever since his loss to Sabrina. Owen walked into the dojo and was encountered by a man in a typical karate outfit. He wore a sleevelss white shirt, baggy white pants, and a red headband.

"Are you here to train?" the man asked.

"Yes I am," Owen countered.

"My name is Aaron, and I will be your opponent. All of your battles will be one vs one. Go, Primeape!" Owen knew who was right for this battle right out of the gates.

"Go Squirtle! Use Ice Beam!" The bright blue beam was right on target, hitting Primeape backwards.

"Cross Chop!" Primeape's arms flew white, and then he smacked Squirtle.

"Use Ice Punch! Don't stop!"

"Keep using Karate Chop, and don't stop either!" Aaron ordered. Squirtle sealed the victory as soon as he froze Primeape on the first punch. Squirtle trotted back to Owen, giving him his trademark thumbs up. Aaron walked over to Owen and bowed respectively. "Three more challengers await," he said. Owen walked ahead towards the next karate guy.

"I am Mike, your second opponent. Go Primeape!"

"Again? Whatever, go Alakazam! Use Psybeam!" The foe Primeape punched the beam of psychic, causing it to disappear.

"Now use Dynamic Pumch!" Mike screamed.

"Alakazam, hit 'em with Hypnosis!" Alakazam shot the ring of orange at Primeape before the angry Pokemon connected its fist to Alakazam's face.

"Primeape, get up!" Primeape was dead asleep.

"Now use Psychic to wrap it up!" Owen yelled as he issued the command. Primeape was by the powerful psychic type attack. Mike bowed in front of Owen. Owen walked ahead towards the next trainer.

"My name? Hitoshi it is. Go, Machop!"

"Kabuto, I choose you! Water gun!" Machop jumped over the Water gun, and used Brick Break on Kabuto.

"Again!" Machop hopped into the air again, ready to deal the final blow.

"Kabuto, dodge and use Harden!" Kabuto hopped out of the way, and made his armor as hard as steel.

"Use Karate Chop!" Hitoshi roared.

"Dodge it! Then use Water gun!" Kabuto ducked under the attack, and then hit Machop with Water gun.

"Machop, you have to stand up!"

"Kabuto, use Water gun on the ground, and then use Tackle!" Kabuto lifted itself into the air, and then crashed head first into Machop. Hitoshi withdrew the fainted Pokemon, and bowed. Owen walked ahead and met the last trainer.

"I'm Hideki, the last trainer you'll face before our master. Go, Machoke!"

"Cubone, go! Use Bone Club!" Cubone ran out of its Pokeball and smacked Machoke in the knee with Bone Club.

"Now, Machoke! Use Revenge!" Machoke did a front flip, and kicked Cubone in the head! Cubone was smashed into the ground, a large crater surrounding it. Then, Cubone began to evolve! The only difference was that Cubine was now bigger, with a different face.

"Marowak, the evolved form of Cubone. Marowak is much more confident and savage than Cubone. It's will is almost impossible to break."

"Alright," Owen said while looking at his Pokedex. "Marowak, use Earthquake!" Marowak slammed its fist against the ground, causing a pillar to shoot up, and smash Machoke in the chin!

"Machoke! No!" Hideki cried. Owen stood there awkwardly, waiting for the master to appear.

"So you have defeated all of my students?" A man asked.

"Yup. Now I'm looking for the karate master." The man began to laugh at Owen.

"Well here I am! The name is Kiyo!" The man screamed. Owen rubbed his ears, which were now ringing. "The battle will be 2 vs 2, no substitutions. Go, Hitmonchan!" A brown Pokemon wearing a purple tunic appeared. It had boxing gloves for hands, and had the fighting stance of Muhammed Ali.

"C'mon out Nidoking! Use Double Kick!" Nidoking trudged towards Hitmonchan, and attempted to kick it.

"Dodge, then use Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan stepped to the side, avoiding the Double Kick. Its fist then caught on fire and Hitmonchan swung at Nidoking.

"Block it! The use Sludge Bomb!" Nidoking caught the flaming fist, and then knocked Hitmonchan down with Sudge Bomb. Hitmonchan got up and took its boxing stance.

"Ice Punch!" Hitmonchan punched Nidoking in the face, and then retreated back to Kiyo.

"Nidoking, use Tackle!"

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan uppercut Nidoking into the air. Hitmonchan began to celebrate to early, and Nidoking fell on top of the boxing Pokemon. Both Pokemon fainted.

"Nidoking, return. Charizard, go!"

"Hitmonchan, withdraw. Hitmonlee, commence battle! Hi Jump Kick!"

"Charizard, dodge it!" Charizard flew up into the air, and Hitmonlee jumped up after him. Hitmonlee missed Charizard, and hit its knee against the ground. Hitmonlee rolled around on the ground in pain.

"No! Hitmonlee!"

"Charizard, wrap this up with Flamethrower!" Charizard flew down, stepped on Hitmonlee, and then one hit the defenseless Pokemon.

"Wow. No one has ever defeated me in battle before today. As a reward you may have my Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee," Kiyo told Owen. Owen studied both Pokemon. It was a tough decision because they were both, strong Pokemon.

"Hitmonchan. I'd like to have Hitmonchan," Owen decided. Hitmonchan stepped forward, and then bowed to Owen.

"Make sure he trains properly," Kiyo shouted, as Owen and Hitmonchan walked out of the dojo. Owen made his way back to the Pokemon center, to see CJ and Fate eating breakfast.

"Why is a Hitmonchan following you?" CJ investigated.

"I got it from the dojo next to the Saffron gym." Hitmonchan bowed to CJ and Fate.

"I see that it's very humble," Fate stated. "So...are you going to challenge the gym today? Fate asked.

"Absoleutly. And I'm gonna win!"

* * *

**With Hitmonchan and Marowak, will Owen be able to defeat Sabrina next chapter? Find out tonight. Till then, peace out.**


	26. An Intense Rematch

**I know this is a really short chapter, but the next chapter or two will be much longer. Sorry for it being so short, but I guess you'll have to cope with it.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 42, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Fire Spin**

**Nidoking, level 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabuto, level 33, Water gun, Harden, Tackle, Bubble**

**Squirtle, level 30, Water gun, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Marowak, level 29, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Sky Uppercut**

**With Porfessor. Oak**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Tauros, level 34, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

* * *

"I can't decide who to use!" Owen screamed in frustration. "Everybody, go!" Charizard, Marowak, Nidoking, Kabuto, Hitmonchan, and Squirtle came out of their Pokeballs, and were anxious to know about what was happening. It was late night, and Owen had been training all day, and planned to battle Sabrina, tonight. "Who wants to battle Sabrina?" He asked. Charizard was the first to raise its hand. Hitmonchan was next, followed by Squirtle.

•••

"You let your Pokemon pick who fought?" Fate questioned. Owen nodded as CJ laughed at him.

"That's definitely an original way to go about it," CJ told Owen. The three kids walked into the gym, and through the teleporter. Owen landed on his feet, while Fate and CJ fell on the ground.

"So you're back? I sense that you trained, but not enough," Sabrina told Owen. He laughed to himself.

"We'll just see about that. Same rules as last time?" Owen asked.

"Yes they are. Go, Alakazam!" Owen grinned, sending out the perfect Pokemon.

"Go, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Charizard sent a wave of fire in Alakazam's direction.

"Light Screen." Sabrina was calm as usual.

"Good job Charizard! Now use Metal Claw!" Charizard flew over to Alakazam, and scratched Alakzam across the chest. Alakazam stumbled backwards but regained its balance quickly.

"Alakazam, use Recover!" Alakazam started to heal itself, but Owen and Charizard stopped it very quickly.

"Charizard swoop in and use Wing Attack!" Alakazam was stuck on Charizard's wing.

"Alakazam use Psychic," Sabrina ordered quietly. Alakazam faced Charizard and shot him with a blue ray of psychic energy. Charizard roared in pain.

"Turn it, and then use Seismic Toss!" Alakazam was facing the opposite way of Charizard, and then he was being flown around in the air.

"Use Calm Mind!" Sabrina yelled angrily. Before Alakazam could use Calm Mind, Charizard threw it against the ground, knocking Alakazam out. Charizard proceeded to fly around the air, roaring triumphantly, and shooting off flames

"Nice job, Charizard! Return. Go Hitmonchan!" Sabrina withdrew Alakazam, and then threw a new Pokeball.

"Kadabra, use Psychic!" Hitmonchan was struck by the super effective attack. He fell down, but slowly got back up to his feet.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Hitmonchan's fist was covered in electricity, and he struck Kadabra. Kadabra brushed off the attack, and then used Hypnosis. Hitmonchan was hit by the status effecting attack, and fell asleep.

"Good job Kadabra, Psychic." Hitmonchan was knocked out, and Sabrina was back to being calm, and obnoxious.

"Hitmonchan, return. You did a good job," Owen told his Pokemon. Sabrina began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked. Sabrina stopped laughing, now staring at Owen.

"You are going to lose again. Enough said.

"Squirtle, go! Use Ice Beam!" Squirtle shot a sky blue beam at Kadabra. The pre evolution of Alakazam dodged the attack, and then began to snicker. Squirtle charged furiously at the Pokemon that had knocked him out the last time Owen battled Sabrina.

"Kadabra, use Hypnosis." Kadabra hit Squirtle with the orange ringed attack, but Squritle didn't fall asleep! "What!? How's that possible!?" Sabrina shouted.

"Let's go Suirtle! Use Ice Beam!" Squirtle fired another sky blue beam, that hit Kadabra's legs. The lower half of Kadabra's body was frozen, leaving it vulnerable to fainting.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam on the ice!"

"Squirtle, stop it with Ice Punch!" Squirtle jabbed Kadabra in the throat, while using Ice Punch. Kadabra fainted, and Sabrina cursed under her breath.

"Kadabra, return. Go, Mr. Mime! Use Barrier andcClaw Mind!" Mr. Mime set up a wall of energy, and then began to mutter things under his breath.

"Squirtle, use Ice Punch!" Squirtle attempted to punch Mr. Mime, but the barrier was in the way!

"Now use Psychic!" Mr. Mime shot a huge blast of blue energy that smacked Squirtle across the battlefield, and he was knocked out.

"Squirtle, return. You did great. Go, Charizard!" Charizard soared through the air, eyeing Mr. Mime intently.

"The battle is over. You should leave now!" Sabrina told Owen.

"Yeah? Well Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard scorched Mr. Mime, but the mime didn't seem fazed by the attack at all.

"Keep using Calm Mind, Mr. Mime," Sabrina ordered.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Charizard grabbed Mr. Mime, and flew up into the air. He turned around, and the two Pokemon fell towards the ground.

"Use Psychic!" Charizard was hammered by the outrageously powerful attack. Charizard plummeted to the ground, and crashed. Psychic was extremely powerful because Calm Mind powered up Sp. attack and Sp defense. Owen was in for a rude awakening. Charizard slowly got up to his feet before collapsing yet again.

"Charizard!" Owen shouted to the Pokemon laying on the ground.

"I told you. Your Pokemon are still to weak," Sabrina spat. Owen realized Charizard snarl at Sabrina's comment. The red fire on his tail began to turn a bluish white.

"You just made Charizard pretty angry," Owen told the young woman. Charizard shot up into the air, roaring loudly.

"No! That can't be happening! You were supposed to be defeated!" Sabrina stated in shock.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew over towards Mr. Mime, and grabbed him. "Now engulf yourself in Flamethrower!" Charizard and Mr. Plummeted towards the ground, and they caused an explosion. Charizard flew over towards Owen, and Mr. Mime was knocked out.

"Congradulations the marsh badge is in your badge case." With that, Owen, CJ, and Fate were teleported to the Pokemon center. Owen immediately checked his badge case, and saw the marsh badge.

* * *

**Who thought Charizard fainted, when it said that he fell again? I was going to have Owen lose again, but who loses to a gym leader twice? Next chapter, the gang will be headed back to Fuchsia city, and head towards Cinnabar Isalnd. Something crazy and unexpected is going to happen next chapter. Feel free to guess by reviewing if you'd like to. Till next chapter, peace out.**


	27. Seafoam Island Exploration

**Hey, what's going on everybody? My production has slowed down drastically, all because I'm having writers block. So, now CJ, Owen, and Fate are in Fuchsia city, preparing to go to Cinnabar Island. Most of the stuff that will happen in the chapter doesn't happen in the games, but screw it! It's my story, so without further adue, Chapter 27! P.S, I will have Owen go to the Silph co. headquarters later. I kind of forgot about it.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, level 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick**

**Kabuto, level 33, Tackle, Harden, Water gun, Bubble**

** Squirtle, level 30, Water gun, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Marowak, level 29, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Tauros, level 34, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**With Professor Oak**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

* * *

"Fuchsia city, home of the Safari Zone," Fate started.

"And the home of Owen's girlfriend," CJ chimed in after. Owen glared at the 11 year old. CJ and Fate both knew how to press Owen's buttons, getting him into many predicaments that stemmed from their sly comments. "Just kidding, Owen. I know you can't a girlfriend," CJ said sarcastically.

"Hy, CJ," Owen said. CJ, now with a serious look on his face replied,

"Yeah what's up?" Owen, now with the creepiest look on his face told his friend,

"Run." CJ sprinted out of the Pokemon center with Owen chasing behind him. All of a sudden, CJ stopped running, and Owen smacked right into him.

"Did you say that we're going to Cinnabar Island next?" CJ asked Owen. Owen stood up.

"Yeah, why?" CJ pointed it at the largest boat that either of them had ever seen.

"Look at what the sign says," CJ instructed.

"Free margarita's and tequila-"

"No not that! Above it," CJ said as he rolled his eyes.

"Leaves for Cinnabar Island at 7:30pm. Isn't it a quarter past 7 right now?" Owen asked. CJ looked at his watch on his PokeGear.

"Yeah, I'll call Fate and tell her to get over here." CJ scrolled through his contacts and then called Fate. CJ put the phone on speaker, so both he and Owen could hear her.

"What's up?" Fate asked.

"Get over to the south side of Fuchsia, now," CJ ordered.

"Alright." CJ hung up, and a couple of minutes later, Fate was there."Why am I here?" Fate asked brattishly.

"Read that sign," CJ instructed.

"Free margarita's and tequila-" Fate was cut off.

"NO!" CJ exasperated. "Not that."

"Leaves for Cinnabar Island at 7:30pm. Isn't it almost time?" she asked as déjà vu struck Owen and CJ.

"Yeah, let's go," Owen ordered as he sprinted towards the boat.

"God, does that kid ever run out of energy?" CJ asked.

"You have no idea," Fate answered. After buying their tickets, Fate, Owen, and CJ headed towards the poop deck. The boat began to move, and they were headed off towards Cnnabar Island.

"Wow! This view is incredible," Owen marveled.

"So, Owen," Fate began. "Did you call Janine?" Owen frowned at the question.

"No. He didn't," a voice intruded. It was Janine, or at least Owen thought it was. Her usually spiked purple hair, was now straight and shoulder length.

"Hey Janine, wh-what are you doing here?" Owen asked nervously. He couldn't help but be nervous, he was thinking of all the ways Janine could kill him.

"My dad wanted me to send Blaine a letter about some business stuff. I'm guessing you're all here for Owen's gym battle?" Fate and CJ nodded. They both had ear to ear grins on their faces.

"Hey Owen. Are you going to lose to Blaine, like how you lost to Sabrina?" Fate asked. Owen glared at her.

"It depends on what type of Pokemon he has," Owen answered as he bit his teeth.

"He uses fire," Janine answered.

"You might want to train Squirtle and Kabuto more," CJ instructed. Then, out of nowhere, Owen spotted Pon. He was wearing his silver Team Rocket jump suit.

"Pon! What are you doing here?" Owen asked in terror. He smirked at Owen and the others.

"You know, just blowing stuff up. Magmar here is really into the movie Titanic." Magmar gave the same, creepy smile that Pon gave Owen. "Magmar, burn the boat down," Pon ordered.

"Tauros, go! Use Hyper Beam!" Tauros came out of the Pokeball and fired Hyper Beam at Magmar, who was using Flamethrower. Magmar looked up, and used Flamethrower in Hyper Beam instead of the floor. BOOOM!

•••

Owen woke up and saw CJ tending to a fire. Owen looked around and saw that they were in a cave, and that Janine and Fate were unconscious. Owen walked over to the fire, and sat down across from CJ. The cave hey were in was filled with ice, and it was below freezing.

"You just had to use Hyper Beam," CJ commented rudely. He was wrapped up in his sleeping bag, and his face was inside of his sweatshirt.

"It was instinctual. What happened after that?" Owen questioned as he put on his crimson sweatshirt. CJ began to recalect about what had happened.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_BOOOM! CJ was thrown into the water, rather violently._

_"Owen! Fate! Janine!" CJ screeched. Nobody was to be seen, and they were in rough waters. "Bulk, use Surf!" CJ yelled, as the large Pokemon came out of its Pokeball. He rode on Bulk's back while he searched frantically for his friends and Janine. Bulk saw all of them and picked them up. Owen, Tauros, Fate, and Janine were all unconscious. CJ grabbed Tauros' Pokeball from Owen's belt, and withdrew, the now weak Pokemon. "Bulk, get us to shelter!"_

"That's all I remember."

"Thanks. So how long have we been out?" Owen asked, referring to him and the two girls.

"Three days. I've checked how to get off this island, but the only way is to fly, and I have no idea how far away from land we are," CJ admitted.

Owen grew restless, just waiting by the fire for hours on end wasn't what he'd like to call fun.

"Oh my god, my head hurts," Janine stated as she awoke. She looked around, the same way Owen did. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just some islands I found," CJ told her.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Owen questioned. Janine had a worried expression on her face.

"We're in the Seafoam Islands!" she screamed, causing some icicles to fall.

"What's so bad about it?" Owen asked again.

"The Seafoam Islands are deserted! Nobody will find us here!" She ran around for the next few minutes, screaming her head off. Then, a sharp cry could be heard from the heart f the cave.

"What was that?" CJ asked. The cry was heard again.

"I'm going to check it out," Owen said. There was a waterfall, right by where they were set up for camp, and that was the only way to get down.

"Owen wait!" Janine ran towards him. "I'll help too. Just in case that guy shows up again, we'll crush him," Janine boasted as she talked about Pon.

"Alright, go Squirtle and Kabuto." The two Pokemon hopped out of small objects and walked around happily. Kabuto looked at Janine and let out a low growl. "Kabuto, it's fine. Janine is our friend." Kabuto nodded, and awaited orders along side Squirtle.

"So, how dos this work?" Janine asked Owen. He looked at her dumbly.

"What do you mean?" Owen answered with a question.

"How do we get down the waterfall?"

"Oh. Hold onto Squirtle, and he'll take you down. Squirtle, don't go down to fast, OK?" Squirtle nodded. "Alright Kabuto, let's go," Owen said as he and Kabuto raced down the waterfall. Squirtle and Janine followed behind at a sluggish pace. Owen looked around at his new surroundings, seeing nothing but an empty room full of ice.

"Oh god, it's cold. Why didn't I bring my coat?" Janine asked herself. Owen didn't pick up on the hint and replied,

"Yeah that was pretty stupid." The cry reappeared, but it came from underneath the ice.

"I'm not going under there," Janine stated.

"Suit yourself, Charizard, burn a hole in the ground!" Owen ordered as he threw Charizard's Pokeball. Charizard appeared, greeting Owen and the Pokemon. He stared at Janine, not liking what he saw from the girl. "Charizard? Can you burn the hole?" Owen asked. Charizard burnt a hole in the ground and went back to his Pokeball on his own. Owen hopped down the whole and luckily fell right next to a stream of water that was extremely strong.

"Owen are you alright!?" he heard Janine scream.

"Yeah I'm fine! You might want to come down here!" Janine instantly crashed to the ground, right in front of Owen. "Are _you_ alright?" Owen asked jokingly. Janine got up slowly, and looked around. There were a case of stairs that led them down to the next floor. The cry that they originally heard was now deafening. The room was empty, except for a passage way that was in the shape of a door. Owen and Janine walked down the hall of ice, waiting for the next cry. The hall ended, and they saw Pon and another man, standing by a large blue bird.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" Janine ordered. The teen and the man were both hit by the attack. Pon turned to see Owen and Janine standing by Muk.

"Oh, it's you two. How didn't you die on the boat?" he asked. Owen shrugged in response to the question.

"This is the trainer that found the secret base in Celadon?" the man asked Pon.

"What can I say? He's tougher than he looks." Owen smiled at the comment, before realizing that it was from Pon.

"What are you doing to that Pokemon?" Owen interrogated.

"Well, this is the legendary Pokemon, Articuno. I, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, plan on catching it, and then using its power to take over the world!" he screamed.

"Kabuto and Squirtle, use Water gun!" Immediately after that, Janine and Pon engaged in battle.

"Khangaskahn, Hyper Beam." The combination of Kabuto's and Squirtle's Water gun had no chance against Khangaskahn's Hyper Beam. Hyper Beam was going directly at Owen, who froze in terror. Kabuto dove in front of the attack, and was obliterated.

"KABUTO!" Owen screamed as he ran over towards his ailing Pokemon. Kabuto began to glow, bright white. Kabuto now had two legs that it stood on, its face became triangular, and it had two blades for hands.

"Kabutops, the evolved form of Kabuto. Kabutops slashes its pray with the blades on its hands, and then eats the pray." Owen and Janine shuddered. Owen saw that Kabutops now had a few new moves.

"Kabutops, Squirtle, return. Charizard, I choose you!" The two water types were withdrawn, and Owen's starting Pokemon was brought into the fight.

"Use Hyper Beam again!" Giovanni shouted.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Then Articuno shot an Ice Beam, right in between the two colliding moves. BOOOOOOM! Everybody was sent flying. Owen's head smacked against the wall and he was beginning to lose consciousness. He returned Charizard, and then watched, as Pon and Giovanni came closer. He was picked up by Khangaskahn, and then he heard a helicopter.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb!" Before Muk could fire the attack, Articuno shot off a wild Blizzard attack, knocking down Janine and Muk.

"I'll be back for you Articuno. Util then, stay out of my way child," Giovanni spat at Janine.

"Owen!" Owen was taken with Giovanni and Pon. Then he blacked out.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that coming! Next chapter Owen will be trapped in Silph co. and his friends will attempt to save him. Will they succeed, or fail? Find out next chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	28. Silph co Rescue Mission!

**Previously on Pokemon Kanto Adventure...**

**Owen and co. arrived at the Seafoam Islands, but when he and Janine explored the island, Owen was captured by Giovanni. Will he be saved by his friends?**

* * *

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 35, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Squirtle, level 30, Water gun, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Marowak, level 29, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Tauros, level 34, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

* * *

"Wh-where am I?" Owen asked as he woke up in a large metal cage. He looked around the room frantically. He called out all of his Pokemon. "Everybody attack the bars!" All of his Pokemon attacked the bars, but nothing happened.

"You can't break those." Owen looked on as he saw Pon turn around in a large leather chair.

"Why exactly am I here?" Owen asked the teenager.

"Giovanni thinks of you is a major threat, so here you are. If it were up to me you would still be with your friends at Seafoam Island."

"Then why didn't you leave me there!?" Owen inquired angrily.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not the boss." Pon walked out of the room and left Owen in solitude.

•••

"Janine!" CJ yelled as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, where's Owen?"

"I...tried to save him...I just couldn't," she said, tearing up. CJ interpreted this wrong.

"Owen's dead? What happened?" Janine shook her head.

"He was captured by Team Rocket. I tried to save him, but Articuno randomly hit Muk with Blizzard." Fate, who had regained consciousness a while ago, looked genuinely worried.

"We could call Burt! He would save Owen," Fate thought out loud. CJ gave her the infamous_ are you stupid?_ look.

"What are you talking about? Burt would kill Owen if you gave him the chance."

"It's worth a shot." Fate paused for a second. "Why don't we ride on Tempest and then Bulk?"

"How didn't I think of that?" CJ asked. So the three made the long adventure back to Fuchsia city.

•••

Owen sat in the cage, staring at the wall opposite of him.

"Kabutops, come on out and slash the bars." Owen ordered. Kabutops slashed the bars, but nothing happened. "It was worth a shot," Owen said, returning Kabutops. "Would somebody please get me out of here," Owen begged to no one.

•••

"You said he was captured by Team Rocket?" Fate double checked.

"Yes, why?" Janine answered.

"Go to Saffron city," Fate ordered.

"Can do," CJ announced. They sat on Tempest in silence.

"So why are we going to Saffron?" Janine inquired. Fate turned her head around and replied,

"That's where Owen is." After a brief moment of silence, Tempest descended towards the now visible city. They jumped off of the Aerodectyl, and headed towards the Silph co. tower.

•••

Owen sat patiently in his cage as he was being served dinner.

"On behalf of Silph co. we will allow you to watch our CEO have a meeting with Giovanni," the man presented.

"I don't want to watch that," Owen countered.

"I'm sorry sir, but Giovanni ordered me to make you watch." Owen shook his head in disappointment

"Well I guess you're doing your jo-" Owen was cut off by a loud alarm going off throughout the building. Giovanni and an old man ran into the room.

"Everybody, take care of those kids!" Giovanni screamed through a microphone. "Now give me the Masterball!"

•••

CJ, Janine, and Fate had battled a wave of Rocket grunts and were almost near the top floor of the Silph co. tower. "We just had to break into the most secure building in all of Kanto," CJ complained. They neared the top of the building but were stopped by Pon.

"Hey kids."

•••

"No I won't give you the Masterball!" Giovanni was becoming angry.

"How about this. I beat this trainer, you give me the Masterball. I lose, Team Rocket leaves your building." The CEO rubbed his chin while thinking.

"You have a deal," the CEO said, shaking Giovanni's hand. He unlocked the door on the cage, and the rules were set, 3 vs 3, no substitutions.

"Go, Rhyhorn!"

"Go, Marowak! Use Earthquake!" Rhyhorn was smacked by a pillar that shot up from underneath it. The gigantic Pokemon got back up to its feet, and shot huge rocks towards Marowak. "Marowak, use Bone Club!" Marowak crushed every rock, and then he smacked Rhyhorn in the head. Rhyhorn shakily fell to its feet, causing Giovanni to turn red in the face.

"Return, go Nidorino, use Sludge Bomb!" Marowak was pummeled by the poison attack."Marowak, use Boomerang!" Marowak threw its club at Nidorino.

"Dodge, then use Double Kick!" Nidorino avoided the club, and then kicked Marowak in the face, and then the chest.

"Marowak, can you continue?" Marowak got to its feet. "Use Tackle!"

"Double Kick, one more time!" Nidorino kicked Marowak in the head, twice! Marowak fainted shortly after.

"Return. Thanks, Marowak. Go, Tauros! Use Headbutt!" Tauros charged at Nidorino, who was awaiting orders from Giovanni.

"Double Kick!" Giovanni's tactics didn't work this time, and Tauros slammed it into the wall.

"Now, use Rage!" Tauros' had a different kind of Rage attack. It would slap itself with its tails, and then become angry. Tauros did just that, as Owen commanded "Headbutt!" Tauros steam rolled Nidorino, who had just gotten up off of the ground.

"Return. Go, Nidoqueen!" The door slammed open, and Fate, Janine, and CJ walked into the room. Officer Jenny followed them in with handcuffs on her hands.

"Giovanni, you're under arrest!" He began to laugh at officer Jenny while returning his Nidoqueen. He kept laughing, and then dove out of the window! He caught a ladder that was from a helicopter, and he flew off.

"Owen I'm so sorry I couldn't help you," Janine apologized.

"Don't worry about it. No one would have been able to do anything about it.

"Owen, what happened?" CJ asked Owen.

"I had to win a 3 vs 3 battle, otherwise the CEO of Silph, would've had to give Giovanni a Masterball," he replied calmly.

"Did you win?" Fate inquired.

"You interrupted the battle, but I was up 2-1."

"So can we go to Cinnabar Island now?" CJ chastesized. Owen was quick to reply with,

"Yup. And I know who can get us there in a flash."

•••

"So all you need me to do, is teleport you to Cinnabar Island?" Sabrina asked Owen.

"That's it," he replied. In the blink of an eye, the four trainers were teleported to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

**Just so you all know, whenever I use ••• from now on, it's just a change in time. Anyways, Owen, Fate, CJ, and Janine are now on Cinnabar Island. A new Pokemon will join either Fate or Owen. I will set a poll up on my profile, please answer, and also, should Janine stay with the group or leave? Please send in answers via review, the polls, or PM. Till next chapter, peace out.**


	29. The Cinnabar Mansion

**First of all, thanks to ballandcup for the reviews, I really need more people to review. Secondly, please vote on the poll that's on my profile page. Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who have reviewed and hopefully will review. This chapter, Owen will challenge the gym after going through the infamous Cinnabar Mansion. Let's get this show on the road!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 35, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Squirtle, level 30, Water gun, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Marowak, level 30, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Tauros, level 35, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

* * *

"How did Sabrina do that?" Fate asked out loud.

"I'm not really sure if I want to know," Owen retorted. Everyone nodded in agreement before they tried to open the doors of the gym.

"It's locked," CJ stated. Owen was becoming frustrated. If he didn't blow up the ship, if he wasn't stuck on Seafoam Island, and if he didn't get kidnapped by Giovanni.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine hangs out in the abandoned mansion on the other side of the island," Janine announced.

"Let's go!" Owen screamed as he ran down the path that led to the mansion. Everyone sweat dropped, but followed after the hyper ten year old. They arrived at the mansion, and walked in. The place was in ruins. The walls were molding, the tiles on the floor were falling apart, and ceilings were caving in.

"This place is gross!" Fate yelled as she examined the mansion. Everyone walked down the hall and arrived in an empty room.

"Maybe if we split up we could find Blaine faste-" Janine was cut off by the floor collapsing beneath her. Owen grabbed her hand just before she fell all the way down.

"You two go look around the next floor," Owen ordered Fate and CJ. They reluctantly left, and Owen was stuck. He couldn't pull Janine up, and he wouldn't let her fall. Owen didn't have to make a choice, because the floor collapsed beneath him, causing both himself and Janine to fall downwards to the basement.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Janine questioned. Owen looked round at the dimly lit room and saw a Growlithe, watching both of them. It was a small, orange dog, with black stripes on its back. He had a ball of hair on the top of his head. Owen nodded, not listening to the complaining girl. "Owen are you even listening?"

"I'm catching that Growlithe. Go, Nidoking! Use Sludge Bomb!" Nidoking appeared, and then fired the poison based attack at the Growlithe. The small orange dog shot a blast of flames at Nidoking. Both Pokemon were hit by the other's attack. "Nidoking, use Tackle!" Nidoking slammed into the small Pokemon, and then let out a victorious roar. "Go Pokeball!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

The Pokeball vanished, and it went to Porfessor. Oak's lab.

"Impressive," an elderly voice congratulated. Owen and Janine turned to see an old man. He was bald and wore a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath. He also wore brown khakis and black old people shoes.

"Blaine!" Janine exclaimed happily.

"Janine, I haven't seen you in years!" Blaine answered back. "Why are you here?"

"My father wanted me to give you this letter. I haven't read it, I was told not to." Blaine began to read the letter. He sighed as he folded it back up.

"Your father has accepted the Elite 4 offer. You are now the official gym leader of Fuchsia city."

"Why did he want me to give you the letter, then?" Janine asked sourly. Blaine shrugged, and then turned to Owen.

"So I'm guessing that you're here for a gym battle?" Blaine asked knowingly. Owen nodded before saying,

"Yes I am."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you at the gym tomorrow morning," Blaine told Owen before he left.

"Let's go find CJ and Fate," Janine ordered.

•••

Owen waited by the transfer machine as he talked to Professor. Oak.

"So are you going to battle Blaine?" the Professor asked Owen.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. It's a good thing I have Squirtle and Kabutops for this battle." Owen told Professor. Oak, as he received the Pokeball that contained the Pokemon that he asked for.

"Good luck. I hope that Pokemon comes in handy!" With that, the famous Professor hung up. Owen sat down at the dinner table that his friends were situated at.

"Well, I have to go back to Fuchsia. I'll see you guys later," Janine announced as she bid her farewell.

"Why are you leaving?" Owen interrogated. Janine stopped, still not facing Owen.

"I have to run the Fuchsia gym. But don't worry, I'll be back." The girl began to walk out of the Pokemon center again. CJ, Fate, and especially Owen waved at the purple haired girl as she left the Pokemon center.

"So did you get that Pokemon from Professor. Oak?" Fate asked Owen. He grinned happily.

"Yup."

"So are you going to use it against Blaine?" CJ inquired. Owen was now overwhelmed with joy. He shot up from the table, screaming his head off.

"Absolutely! With him, Squirtle, and Kabutops, there's no way I'm going to lose!"

•••

_Fast forward in the gym battle_

_"So, you're down to your last Pokemon. You better make it worthwhile," Blaine told the young trainer._

_"Oh shit. I'm gonna lose," Owen thought to himself._

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Owen will be battling Blaine next chapter. I originally wrote this chapter and the battle as one, but it didn't work out very well. Feel free to answer the questions if you'd like to.**

**1) Who is the Pokemon that Owen got back from Professor. Oak?**

**2) Should Squirtle ever evolve?**

**3) Will Owen get Venasaur back from Erika?**

**4) Should I write a sequel? If so, what region?**


	30. Volcano Battle! Owen vs Blaine!

**Owen will battle Blaine in this chapter, with a surprising outcome. The mysterious Pokemon will be revealed in Owen's team, so it won't just be randomly put into the chapter.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 35, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Squirtle, level 30, Water gun, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Ice Punch**

**Marowak, level 30, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Growlithe, level 32, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Roar**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Tauros, level 35, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

* * *

Owen woke up extremely early, unlike his two friends who were still asleep. Owen decided to head over to the gym, and tried to calm himself as he entered the large building. Owen saw a gym trainer, standing in front of him, who smiled as he arrived.

"Are you the trainer that Blaine met yesterday?" the creepy looking man asked.

"Yes I am." The trainer led Owen to a large metal door, and opened it.

"Blaine is in there waiting. Good luck," the man told Owen. Owen nodded in acknowledgment and headed into the room. The door closed behind him, and he looked at the battlefield in awe. There was a circular battlefield that was a large rock. Surrounding it was at least a 20 foot drop, with lava at the bottom.

"Uhhhh... Owen is it?" Blaine asked.

"That's correct," Owen retorted kindly. Blaine grinned, shifting his large black sunglasses a little bit to the left.

"This battle will be 4 vs 4! Both trainers may use substitution! Begin!"

"Go, Rapidash!" A large, goldish-yellow horse appeared. It head flames for hair, on its head and legs.

"Go, Kabutops! Use Hydro Pump!" Kabutops shot a wicked blast of water at Rapidash.

"Dodge it, then use Stomp!" Rapidash hopped over the massive blast of water, and then landed on Kabutops. Kabutops was stomped on repeatedly.

"Kabutops, use Slash!" Kabutops slashed Rapidash across the face, making the fire horse cry in pain.

"Rapidash, shake it off and then use Bounce!" Rapidash bent down and then shot up into the air. Rapidash began to crash towards the ground.

"Kabutops, use Hydro Pump!" Rapidash was sent flying back, and smacked the ground violently. Rapidash fainted and Blaine withdrew the Pokemon.

"Good job Rapidash, return. Go Magmar! Use Sunny Day!" Magmar was a red and yellow Pokemon, with scaly skin. it had a tail that was similar to Charizard's. It was yellow, with a flame on the tip. Magmar shot a ball of fire into the air, which instantly brightened the room. "Now, use Fire Blast!" A star shaped, flame flew over towards Kabutops.

"Use Water gun! Then Rockslide!" Water gun doused the Fire Blast, and then Magmar was buried underneath a landslide of rocks.

"Magmar, set the rocks on fire, and then hit them back at Kabutops!" Magmar burst out of the rocks, set them on fire, and then punched and kicked the flaming rocks.

"Kabutops dodge it!" Kabutops wasn't fast enough and was smashed into the wall, and then buried underneath the rocks. "Hydro Pump!" Kabutops didn't respond, so Owen threw off a few rocks and withdrew the unconscious Pokemon. "Thanks Kabutops, you did a good job. Go, Squirtle! Use Bubblebeam!" Squirtle fired a wave if bubbles at an extreme velocity.

"Flamethrower!" The moves both cancelled each other out.

"Let's try Water gun, Squirtle!" Blaine began to smile arrogantly.

"Wrap it up with Solarbeam!" Owen was shocked. Since when could a Magmar learn Solarbeam?

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Squirtle was blasted through the wall that was behind Owen. When the dust cleared around Squirtle, he was still standing! The small blue turtle limped back to the battlefield after he used Ice Beam to build a bridge to get to the rock field.

"What!? How is that possible?" Blaine wondered as he stomped on the ground in frustration.

"Squirtle wants to be the strongest water type, and not evolve. So if he wants to battle, he won't lose! Squirtle, use Water gun!" Magmar was to tired to move, and was knocked out by the powerful Water gun. Both Pokemon collapsed in pain.

"Magmar, return. Go, Arcanine!"

"Good job Squirtle, you deserve a long rest. Charizard, you're up! Wing Attack!"

"Arcanine, use Headbutt!" Charizard slammed Arcanine into the ground.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Blaine roared.

"You too, Charizard!" The room was engulfed in flames, but both Pokemon showed no signs of fatigue.

"OK Charizard, fly up and use Metal Claw!" Charizard swooped down towards Arcanine.

"Extremespeed!" Arcanine knocked into Charizard in a flash. Charizard was hanging over the edge of the battlefield and the lava, when Arcanine pinned him down. "Push Charizard off!"

"Seismic Toss!" Owen screamed. Charizard grabbed Arcanine, and flew into the air. Charizard flew down towards the ground and smacked its head against the ground, while Arcanine was thrown towards the ground.

"Arcanine, return!" Arcanine was withdrawn before it hit the lava. "I'll count that as a knockout," Blaine said kindly. Charizard couldn't get up, and then fainted.

"Thanks," Owen replied.

"Your down to your last Pokemon. You better make it worthwhile."

"Oh shit. I'm gonna lose." Owen sighed a breath of disappointment before realizing that he still had a shot. "Thanks Charizard. Go, Growlithe!"

"Charizard, let's go!" Blaine's Charizard looked just as, if not stronger than Owen's Charizard.

"Growlithe, use Flame Wheel!" Growlithe wrapped itself into a ball of fire, and charged at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Dragon Rage!" Growlithe ran through the powerful dragon based attack, and then knocked Charizard back. Owen smirked happily before issuing another command.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Owen screamed. Blaine mimicked Owen.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" BOOM! Charizard was pushed back by the blow of the attacks, while Growlithe was hurled back.

"Growlithe, can you continue?" Owen asked the puppy Pokemon. Growlithe barked energetically as he shot up from his feet.

"Hahaha! That's the kind of competitor I've been waiting for! Charizard, cover yourself with Flamethrower, and then use Aerial Ace!" Charizard was engulfed in flames, and then flew towards Growlithe at a rapid speed.

"Growlithe, use Flame Wheel! Give it everything you've got!" Growlithe and Charizard collided in the middle of the battlefield. BOOOOOM! Both Pokemon were barely standing. They smirked at each other, holding back the pain, and waiting for the other to faint. Growlithe fell to the ground. And so did Charizard!

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This battle is a draw!" the referee announced.

"So do I get a gym badge?" Owen asked Blaine.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. This has never happened to me before." Blaine looked at the referee, expecting an answer.

"It's your decision to give him the badge or not," the referee told Blaine. Blaine rubbed his chin as he was deep in thought.

"Here is the volcano badge. You deserve it. I haven't had a battle like that since a young boy came here with his Pikachu," Blaine praised as he handed Owen the small, volcano shaped badge. Owen thanked Blaine and walked out of the gym, literally jumping for joy. _"That kid is something else,"_ Blaine thought to himself.

* * *

**I almost made Blaine say no, but I wrote the chapter that way, and it kind of sucked. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and/or Favorite this story. Or put it on your watch list. Till next chapter, peace out.**


	31. Confessions of a Worried Trainer

**Heeeey! Owen is finally going back to Viridian City, but he has to do something before. You all should know what he's going to do, because it's pretty obvious. Also, this chapter is going to be a short battle. So, here is the last gym battle! Also, please VOTE on the poll that is displayed on my profile. Thank you.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 36, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Squirtle, level 32, Water gun, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

**Marowak, level 30, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Growlithe, level 34, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Tauros, level 35, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

* * *

"Venasaur!" Owen exclaimed as he ran towards the gigantic plant-dinosaur. Venasaur was embraced by his trainer. He was happy to see Owen again, just to prove how strong he had gotten. Erika handed Owen the Pokeball for Venasaur and was leaving.

"Oh! Owen!" Erika called. Owen and Venasaur looked up at the gym leader. "Janine says good luck!" Owen blushed with a frightened look on his face, knowing that CJ and Fate would make fun of him non-stop.

"Tell her I said thanks," Owen ordered shyly. Erika laughed, and then bid farewell as she walked back into Viridian Forest. Owen returned Venasaur back to his Pokeball, and he headed for the final gym.

"Well, this is your last gym. How are you feeling?" Fate asked. Owen turned around to face her and CJ.

"Like I'm going to the Indigo League!" Owen said as he flashed two thumbs up as he smiled ear to ear.

"Let's get this over with," CJ complained. He was always extremely grouchy whenever he was woken up early in the morning. They walked into the gym to see none other than Giovanni himself, standing in the middle of a rocky battlefield.

"Giovanni! What are you doing here?" Owen interrogated hot headdedly.

"You didn't know? I'm the gym leader of Viridian city. You're here for a gym battle, correct?" Owen bit his lip to keep him from saying something that he would regret.

"Yes," he groaned.

"OK. The rules are 5 vs 5, only the challenger may use substitution. Go, Rhyhorn!" Owen studied the Pokemon intensely.

"Go Squirtle! Use Ice Beam!" Squirtle hit Rhyhorn with a powerful Ice Beam, but Rhyhorn was hardly effected.

"Magnitude!" A wave of earth came crashing towards Squirtle, who didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Owen knew how to dodge the attack all because of his full battle against CJ.

"Use Water gun on the ground!" Squirtle obeyed his trainer's orders. The attack missed Squirtle by a mile.

"What? But how?" Giovanni asked himself in shock. Squirtle was now falling from the air, right above Rhyhorn.

"Now Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Squirtle fired the insanely powerful attack. Rhyhorn was panting heavily after the attack, but she was still standing.

"Rhyhorn, use Horn Drill, now!" Rhyhorn's horn began to glow, and she charged head first at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, hide in your shell and use Hydro Pump!" Squirtle withdrew itself, into the tiny shell, and then began to spin at an unbelievable pace while firing a powerful Hydro Pump. Rhyhorn was whipped back by the incredible attack, and fainted.

"Rhyhorn, return. Go, Dugtrio! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Squirtle, return. Go Venasaur! Use Razor Leaf" The Hyper Beam hit nothing but the wall, when Owen withdrew Squirtle. Venasaur came out of the Pokeball and slashed the foe Dugtrio with a devastating Razor Leaf attack. Giovanni was fuming as Dugtrio was getting pummeled by Venasaur.

"Dugtrio, use Dig!" Giovanni demanded. Dugtrio hid underground for a while.

"Venasaur, use Solarbeam into the hole!" Owen commanded. Venasaur walked over to the hole while he was charging the deadly attack.

"Dugtrio get out of there!" It was to late. Venasaur fired Solarbeam into the hole, and Dugtrio reappeared on the surface, unconscious.

"Wow Venasaur! You got really strong!" Owen told his Pokemon, who was now boasting about its win. "Return. Go Kabutops!"

"Damn. Dugtrio, return. Rhydon, use Headbutt!" Rhydon came out of its Pokeball, charging towards Kabutops.

"Alright Kabutops, use Hydro Pump!" Rhydon was pummeled by the attack, and was sent flying back, as he was continuously struck by the massive water attack.

"Horn Drill!/Slash!" Rhydon's horn collided with Kabutops' blade. BOOOM! Rhydon was down for the count, unlike Kabutops.

"That's it! Just take the damn badge and get out!" Giovanni screamed as he threw the gym badge at Owen. Owen, Fate, and CJ sprinted out of the door as fast as they possibly could.

"God! He was in a horrible mood!" CJ screamed ironically. Fate and Owen laughed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Fate asked. The three of them thought in silence.

"I've got it," Owen said as he snapped his fingers. "We can go back to my house, considering the fact that the Indigo League is in a week.

"Good idea," CJ yawned, causing Owen and Fate to laugh again much to CJ's confusion. They traveled down the long path of Route 1 for hours on end, encountering many weak Pokemon that were once considered dangerous. They arrived at Owen's house, which was by the woods, with one house across the road from it. Owen barged into his house screaming,

"Mom I'm home!" No one answered, which caused Owen, CJ, and Fate to walk into the house. As soon as Owen got into the entertainment room people jumped out from everywhere screeching,

"SURPRISE!" The most notable people there were, Owen's mom, Professor. Oak, Burt (who was frowning), Growlithe, Hitmonchan, Alakazam, Tauros, Marowak, and Janine.

•••

It was a long night for Owen. His obnoxious cousins, aunts, and uncles pestered him, Burt made fun of him for losing to to Sabrina, his mom wouldn't stop showing people his baby pictures, and everyone kept challenging him to battles. He snuck out of the house and made his way to the lake that was deep into the woods, which were part of his backyard. He sat there for what seemed to be an eternity. He called out all of his Pokemon, who started to play tag with each other. He laughed whenever Charizard was about to be tagged, because the winged lizard would fly into the air, and just stay up there.

"There you are," a voice said. Owen turned to see Fate, CJ, and Janine. "We were looking everywhere for you," Fate continued. Owen grunted, letting them know that he was listening. He could feel that they were communicating behind him, and they were starting to pester him, just like how everybody else did.

"Are you OK, bro?" CJ asked. Owen was really getting angry.

"I'm fine. Jut leave me alone in solitude. That's all I'm asking for," Owen pleaded.

"Whatever you want Owen," he replied as he walked away. He figured since CJ left, that the girls went with him. He was wrong. Janine was still standing behind him.

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked softly. Owen sighed. He knew they would keep asking him.

"What if I lose?" Owen asked. Janine was clearly caught off guard. This wasn't the same Owen that she met back at Fuchsia. Now he was self conscious, not confident. His Pokemon stopped, and just stared at him.

"Well, what if you don't?" Janine retorted. Owen turned to the girl that was now sitting next to him.

"I don't think I can win the Indigo League. If I don't, I'm going to be a failure. Everyone in Pallet Town will be ashamed of me," Owen explained. His Pokemon were confused. This wasn't the same trainer that believed in every single one of them. "And worst of all. What if I lose to Burt?" Owen was hit in the face by a Water gun from Squirtle. Owen looked at all of the Pokemon who were standing in front of him. They all looked disgusted at what he said.

"You're not going to lose to Burt. You just have to train more," Janine told him.

"You're right," Owen admitted as he stood up. All of his Pokemon cheered. They were going to train for the Indigo League, starting the next day.

* * *

**I know, I know. This chapter was awful. To be honest with you all, I didn't want to write a third battle against Giovanni. I'm way to pumped to write the Indigo League! I'm not sure what next chapter is going to be. Probably Victory Road, and all of the important people that are competing. Till then, peace out.**


	32. Victory Road, the Ultimate Filler chap

**I have decided that Janine will travel with CJ, Owen, and Fate. Also, next chapter will be the start of the Indigo League, which means all of Owen's rivals will be back! So, for this chapter, Burt will be traveling with the core four. What will Burt do to start something? Will Burt start something? Hell, I don't know I'm just wrighting down whatever comes to my mind!**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 37, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Venasaur, level 42, Vine Whip, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Razor Leaf**

**Squirtle, level 33, Water gun, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

**Marowak, level 30, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Growlithe, level 34, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Tauros, level 35, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

* * *

"Owen, you suck. Why am I going with you?" Burt spat. For some odd reason, Burt decided to go with Owen, Janine, Fate, and CJ to Victory Road. He had supposedly been hitting on Fate the night that Owen went to the lake.

"Burt, nobody wants you here. You can go ahead," Fate told Owen's rival. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to listen to a girl," Burt retorted as he cracked up. Fate chased after him all the way to the entrance of Victory Road.

"Why didn't you chase him?" CJ asked Janine. She pointed straight ahead, to where they saw Burt with a huge, red hand mark on his face. The five kids walked up to he gates and approached two guards.

"Are you here for the Indigo League?" the guard asked Owen.

"Yes sir," he answered back while he gave the man his badge case. He inspected each badge carefully before handing the case back to Owen.

"You're good to go, good luck in the tournament." Burt already made his way into the treacherous cave before being stopped by a trainer.

"Hey, I know you. You're Squirtle's new trainer!" the kid said to Owen. Owen stepped forward.

"Yeah, my name's Owen Plateau, nice to meet you." The kind looked at Owen before he began to laugh.

"I don't shake hands, loser. The name's Leon." Leon dropped to the ground, and Janine was right behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Owen asked the purple haired girl. She just stared at Owen.

"Nobody makes fun of you and gets away with it." Burt popped out of nowhere saying,

"Except me." They ventured on towards the next area of the cave, before being stopped by a kid who had, short black hair, green eyes, and was extremely tan. He wore a red vest with a black shirt underneath, a pair of worn out jeans, and blue shoes.

"Heeey, what are you doin' here?" he asked in a really thick Italian accent.

"I'm here for the Indigo League. My name is Owen Plateau," Owen greeted.

"My name is Vincent, Laguino. I'm here for the Indigo League too. You know, the exit's right over there," he said in his Italian accent, pointing towards the ray of light.

"Thanks, I'll see you around," Owen stated as he, his friends, and Burt made their ways out of the cave.

"Congratulations, you have successfully made it to the Indigo League," a guard praised.

"Oh my god!" Fate exclaimed as her jaw hit the ground. There was the nicest landscaping done in the front of the hotel that stood before them. In the distance, you could see five arenas where trainers would battle, and where the ceremony would be held. Burt ran towards the 5 star hotel, and the other four kids followed behind.

"I'm so pumped right now!" Owen shrieked as he entered the hotel. He walked up to the receptionist and checked in. "Owen Plateau," he told the woman working behind the counter.

"You have a house over by the southeast dome, Mr. Plateau." She handed him 4 sets of keys, which he distributed to his friends.

"Owen, I just want to say that I love you," CJ said as they walked into the nicest house anyone had been in.

"I always thought you were that kind of guy, CJ," Owen and Janine said at the same time.

"So, who are you going to use in the first round?" Janine asked Owen.

"Alakazam, Squirtle, and Hitmonchan," Owen snapped back.

•••

"I would like to introduce all of you to our top 256 trainers! Each trainer deserves to be here today, and if they want to win, they will have to win 8 battles in the single elimination styled tournament! The top 16 trainers will battle in the arena that is located in the middle of the other 5 surrounding arenas! Battles will begin tomorrow at 8:30am. We will now list off tomorrow's matchups!"

_"If I lose in the first round, I'll die! I have to make it to the top 16! I need to battle in the main arena!"_

"Burt Oak vs. Tim Koil!"

"Vincent Laguino vs. Chuck Norris

"Leon Noel vs. Annita Life

"Owen Plateau vs. Winston Hefner!" Owen flinched as he looked at the board. He knew he would have a tough road ahead of him if he wanted to win the Indigo League. But how tough?

* * *

**I know this chapter is extremely short, but it was just a filler chapter. Next chapter is where things get interesting. Owen vs Winston!**

**1) Will Owen win the Indigo League**

**2) Should one of Owen's Pokemon evolve during the Indigo League?**

**3) Who the hell is Vincent Laguino?**


	33. Round 1 Owen vs Winston

**Yeah that's right! Indigo League everybody! I can't wait! Also, I will let you know the results of Owen's rivals battles. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. P.S this round is 3 vs 3. And, I will tell you what Pokemon Owen is going to be using for the battle just before the battle.**

**Owen's team**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 37, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Venasaur, level 42, Vine Whip, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Razor Leaf**

**Squirtle, level 33, Water gun, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch**

**With Professor. Oak**

**Hitmonchan, level 31, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

**Marowak, level 30, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Growlithe, level 34, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Tauros, level 35, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**Alakazam, level 33, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

* * *

Owen woke up bright and early the first day of the Indigo League. He really wanted to watch Burt's battle, and have him lose miserably. Which didn't happen.

"Now Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

"Seaking, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fired a jet stream of water that threw Seaking into the crowd! Owen tensed up as he saw his rival win with ease.

"You pumped for the battle today?" Owen jumped up in shock to see Winston sitting next to him.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. I'm a little nervous though." Owen and Winston were now walking towards the battlefield where they were going to battle.

"Good luck," Winston said as he walked to. The opposite side of the stadium.

"Yeah, you too." Owen waited in the trainer room, about to have a panic attack. Sweat rolled down his pale face.

"Owen are you OK?" Janine asked, now walking into the room with Fate and CJ.

"Yeah," he answered as he called out Squirtle, Hitmonchan, and Alakazam. "OK guys, you're up first for the Indigo League. Are you ready?" The three Pokemon threw their fists into the air in excitement. "Well, I'm up. I'll see you guys later." Owen walked down a long hallway, and arrived at an elevator. A man was standing next to the elevator, and as Owen walked in, he was launched upwards.

•••

"Hello everybody! I am your host, Greg! I would like to introduce you to our first trainer, Winston!" The crowd roared as Winston made his way onto the battlefield. "And our second trainer, Owen!" Owen was greeted by an epic chant of,

"Owen! Owen!"

"This battle is 3 vs 3! Both trainers may use substitution! Trainers must use their 3 registered Pokemon! Begin!"

"Go, Kingler!" Winston screamed.

"C'mon out Alakazam!" The crowd was going nuts.

"Kingler, use Hydro Pump!" Kingler shot out a menacing gush of water from its claw.

"Alakazam, use Light Screen and then Psychic!" Alakazam blocked the Hydro Pump with a gold glass screen. Then he fired a powerful blue beam at Kingler.

"Dodge it, Kingler!" Kingler just managed to dodge the powerful attack, and it jumped into the air. "Now use Crabhammer!" Kingler's claw began to clow white, and the large crab swung at Alakazam. Alakazam was knocked down to the ground, and was pinned down by Kingler.

"And Alakazam is pinned to the ground by a magnificent combination from Kingler!" Gre shrieked.

"Kingler, wrap it up with Vicegrip!" Owen cringed just like Alakazam.

"Alakazam, hit 'em with Hypnosis!" Just before Alakazam was hit by the deadly attack, he hit Kingler with Hypnosis, causing the abnormally large crab to fall asleep. "Now, use Psychic!" Kingler was thrown back by the close range Psychic attack. It had swirls in its eyes.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Winston, choose your next Pokemon!" Greg announced.

"Dragonair, go!"

"Alakazam, return. Go, Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmonchan vs. Dragonair! Begin!"

"Dargonair, use Dragon Dance!" Dragonair was surrounded by crimson energy.

"Hitmonchan, use Ice Punch!" Hitmonchan ran over towards Dragonair, and tried to punch it.

"Now, use Outrage!" Dragonair shot red balls of energy that exploded everywhere on contact. Hitmonchan was slammed into the wall because of Outrage.

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!" Hitmonchan darted over towards Dragonair, and then uppercut it in the chin.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Dragonair slammed Hitmonchan to the ground as the boxing Pokemon was hit by the menacing attack.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!" Greg ordered.

"Alakazam, you're up again!" Owen screeched as he threw Alakazam's Pokeball.

"Alakazam vs. Dragonair! Begin!" Dragonair continued to use Outrage, uncontrollably.

"Alakzam be careful, use Psybeam!" Alakazam used Psybeam, rather conservatively. BOOM! Psybeam and Ourtrage collided, causing a cud of smoke to cover the battlefield. "Wrap it up with Psychic!" Owen screamed. Alakazam stood right in front of Dragonair, and Outrage collided with Psychic! BOOOOM! Both Pokemon were thrown back to their trainer's, laying in the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Whoever wins this battle will be the winner, and move on to the second round!" The crowd screamed in excitement after they heard Greg say that.

"Go, Squirtle!" Owen commanded. "It's all up to you, buddy." Squirtle grinned after hearing the circumstances.

"Raichu, come on out!" Winston's Raichu stomped on the ground.

"Wow! Pikachu evolved?" Owen asked Winston curiously.

"Yeah, around the fourth gym, I gave him a Thunder Stone. Enough talking, Raichu, use Iron Tail!" Raichu's thunderbolt shaped tail glowed metallically. He did a front flip, and then swung at Squirtle.

"Dodge it! Then use Ice Punch, Squirtle!" Squirtle back flipped away from the steel type attack, and then struck Raichu with Ice Punch. Raichu grunted and then began to create electricity from its yellow cheeks.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" The electricity began to cackle, and then Raichu shot a powerful blast of electricity at Squirtle. Squirtle was hit, and then fell to the ground in pain.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Squirtle mustered up every bit of strength that he had left, and fired a wicked Hydro Pump.

"Zap Cannon!" Raichu fired a ball of electric from its hands, right at Hydro Pump. Zap Cannon was doused by the Hydro Pump, and then Raichu was pummeled by the water type attack. Raichu was still standing, and didn't look happy. "Thunder Punch!"

"Ice Punch!" BOOOOOM! Squirtle and Raichu were both on the ground, not showing any signs of getting up.

"Neither Pokemon Pokemon is able to..." Greg's voice trailed off as he saw one of the Pokemon getting up. Squirtle flashed Owen a thumbs up as he rose to his feet. "Raichu is unable to battle. Owen advances to the second round!" The crowd cheered for both trainers. Owen walked over towards Winston, saying,

"Nice battle. You sure gave me a run for my money." Winston, now looking at Owen smiled.

"Thanks. Good luck, I hope you win." They shook hands and made their ways back to the trainer areas inside of the arena.

"Owen! Nice job!" Fate yelled. Everyone cheered for their friend who would be competing the next day.

"So who are you going to use tomorrow?" CJ asked.

"Tauros, Marowak, and Growlithe!" Owen screamed, especially when he said Growlithe.

"Why Growlithe? You should use Kabutops, if anything," CJ lectured. Owen frowned at his friend's poor judgement. Owen was intentionally not using his big guns early. He didn't want people to prepare for Charizard, or Venasaur, or Niodking, or Kabutops.

"You'll see why," Owen said as he flashed his signature toothy grin.

* * *

**There it is! Round one is over. Round two will be posted later tonight or tomorrow morning. Be sure to check often.**

**Who do you want Owen to battle against the most?**

**1) Vinny Laguino**

**2) Burt**

**3) Leon (Squirtle's old trainer)**


	34. The shortest chapter in a while! Round 2

**Owen will be facing a random person this chapter, so...yeah. This is the round of 128, so to get to the championship you have to win 6 more battles after this round.**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Marowak, level 30, Tackle, Bone Club, Boomerang, Earthquake**

**Growlithe, level 34, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Tauros, level 35, Headbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

* * *

Owen was watching the PBN station (Pokemon battle network) when he saw Leon's, Vincent's, and Burt's battles. Each of them didn't have any of their Pokemon faint, while knocking out their opponents Pokemon with ease.

"That Vincent kid is insane!" one of the anchors blabbed. After non stop praising of Vincent, the other anchor took over.

"Now let's go to the most interesting battle of yesterday. Owen Plateau, a d Winston Hefner squared off in the most heated afternoon battle."

"Guys! I'm on PBN! Get in here!" Everyone ran into the room with their eyes glued to the screen.

"To cap off an already intense battle, Owen's Squirtle, and Winston's Racihu collided with an epic Thunder Punch vs. Ice Punch. The battle was ended when Squirtle rose to its feet, to seal the victory over Winston and his unconscious Raichu. I'm thinking, after that battle this kid has a shot at the title for the Indigo League." Owen turned off the T.V and turned to face his friends.

"I was the best battle of the day!" Owen shrieked joyously.

"You mignt want to go get ready for your battle that's in 20 minutes," Fate advised. Owen ran into his bedroom and put on his blue shirt, black sweatpants, and red shoes. He dashed out of the house door and sprinted down the street, fumbling with his Pokeball belt. He ran into the trainer's entrance and headed down the hall where the elevator was. He was shot up onto the battlefield, and heard Greg announcing the entrances of both trainers.

"Our first trainer, Owen Plateau!" Owen waved to the crowd that was chanting his name. "And our second trainer, Conan Wright!" The crowd cheered loudly for Conan too. "This battle will be 3 vs 3! Both trainers may use substituition! Begin!"

"Go Beedrill!"

"Go, Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!" Growlithe let loose a breath of fire.

"Beedrill, use Duble Team!" Beedrill multiplied, and the attack hit Beedrill, but it disappeared.

"What happened?" Owen asked rhetorically.

"Flamethrower hit a clone of Beedrill," Conan explained. Owen cursed under his breath.

"Growlithe, spin and use Flamethrower!" Growlithe layed on the ground, and began to rotate. Every single Beedrill was hit bu the vortex of fire.

"Beedrill, return!" Conan tried to withdraw the insect Pokemon, but the red laser that came from the Pokeball was blocked by the fire. Growlithe eventually stopped using the attack, and waited for the next set of commands.

"Growlithe, use Roar!" Growlithe roared at Beedrill, causing the Pokemon to withdraw itself. Another Pokeball opened, and a Sandslash appeared. "Return, Growlithe. Go, Marowak! Use Bone Club!" Marowak charged at Sandslash, swinging its bone.

"Counter it with Slash!" Conan yelled. Marowak and Sandslash neat the snot out of each other, and the crowd was loving it.

"Marowak, use Earthquake!" Owen shouted. Marowak stomped in the ground, causing a pillar to shoot up and launched Sandslash into the air. The armadillo Pokemon was hit in the chin, but it flew down towards Marowak.

"Crush Claw!"

"Bone Club!" Sandslash plunged towards the ground and then struck Marowak as Marowak struck Sandslash. Both Pokemon were .

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!" Greg demanded.

"Go, Vaporeon!"

"Tauors, let's go! Use Earthquake!" Tauros stomped on the ground, causing Vaporeon to shoot into the air.

"Vaporeon, use Dive!" Vaporeon was engulfed in water, and started to crash down owards Tauros.

"Tauros, use Rage and then Headbutt!" Tauros smacked itself with its three tails, and then when Vaporeon was a foot away, Tauros shot its head up, and then jumped up at Vaporeon. BOOOOM! Tauros was running around the battlefield pumped on adrenaline from the crowd. Vaporeon on the other hand was knocked out.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Conan, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Beedrill come on out!" Beedrill was flying extremely low to the ground, and was severely burnt. "Beedrill, use Twinneedle!"

"Tauros, Hyper Beam!" Beedrill was demolished by Hyper Beam, and was sent flying into its trainer.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Owen Plateau is moving n to the next round!" Greg screeched over the pumped up crowd.

"Nice job guys," Owen told his three Pokemon as he was walking out of the arena. The three Pokemon congratulated one another as people that were walking by the arena congratulated their trainer. After signing some autographs, Owen withdrew his Pokemon and headed over towards the house that he was staying at with his friends. He walked in the door to see worried expressions on everybody's faces. "What's the matter?" Owen asked nervously.

"Guess who you're facing next round," Janine dictated.

"I don't know. Who?" he asked.

"The reigning Indigo League champion."

* * *

**Cue the dramatic music everybody. That's right, Owen vs. the defending champ! Who will win? The result may shock you. Until next time, Peace out.**


	35. Round 3! Owen vs the Manly Girl!

**Hey! I've decided to make a sequel ONLY if I receive at least 5 reviews! I will STOP writing if I don't get enough reviews. So if you really like this story send in a review, or however many you want.**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Nidoking, 37, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

**Kabutops, level 37, Water gun, Slash, Rockslide, Hydro Pump**

**Venasaur, level 42, Vine Whip, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Razor Leaf**

* * *

"The defending champion!" Owen screamed in terror.

"Nah, we're kidding. You're battling someone named Jeff Lincoln," Janine admitted. Owen walked over to the T.V that was in the entertainment room. Owen sat down on the brown leathered sectional couch and turned on the PBN. The anchors were, talking to a group of experts who were giving predictions.

"The biggest upset that I've got for tomorrow? Owen Plateau beats Jeff Lincoln. The kid just has so much talent, it's unbelievable. To top it all off, Owen has luck on his side," an overweight man analyzed. All of the other experts laughed.

"I think in the end, Burt Oak wins the entire thing." All of the other experts nodded in agreement.

"Battle highlights are coming your way next up on coverage from the, Indigo League," the anchor man concluded.

•••

"Who are you using for the battle today?" CJ inquired. Owen turned to the older boy, and just glared at him.

"I already told you my team through each round! If you want to know, you're just going to have to wait," Owen snapped. "Are you guys coming?" Owen asked.

"Yeah I will," Fate and Janine replied in unison. They turned to CJ and he blatantly shook his head. One and the two girls made their way to the southwest arena for Owen's 3rd battle. He went through the hall and went up the elevator.

"Our first trainer, Owen Plateau!" The crowd erupted at the sound of Owen's name. He walked out if the tunnel, and waved to his fans.

"Our second trainer, Jeff Lincoln!" Greg announced loudly. A young girl ran out of the other tunnel, staring Owen down.

"You're a girl!?" Owen blabbed. He could see Fate and Janine in the crowd, with their jaws to the ground. Jeff glared at Owen.

"You'll wish you never said that!" Jeff snapped back with the lowest voice Owen has ever heard.

"This battle will be 3 vs. 3! Both challengers may use substitution! Begin!"

"Go, Scyther!" Jeff the girl shouted. Owen contemplated who to use.

"Kabutops, come on out and use Slash!"

"You too Scyther!" Both Pokemon slashed at one another, but neither landed a single hit.

"Kabutops, use Rockslide!" Kabutops threw a boulder into the air that broke apart.

"Use Agility to dodge it!" the girl ordered. Scyther evaded the crumbling rocks, and then darted towards Kabutops. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Spin and use Water gun!" Kabutops stopped Scyther dead in its tracks, with the impenetrable tactic Owen and his Pokemon developed.

"Use Slash on the water!" the 'girl' screamed.

"Kabutops, use Rockslide!" Kabutops was lucky enough to have the attack hit, and knockout Scyther.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Jeff, choose your next Pokemon!" Greg yelled.

"Go, Starmie! Use Solarbeam!" Owen scratched his head in confusion as Starmie began to charge Solarbeam.

"Whatever. Kabutops, counter with Hydro Pump!" Hydro Pump didn't stand a chance against the Solarbeam. Kabutops was fried by the attack, and fainted quickly, because of the type advantage, and its hard battle against Scyther.

"You lost one of your Pokemon, fool!" Jeff bragged.

"Kabutops is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Venasaur, I choose you! Use Sunny Day, and then Razor Leaf!" Venasaur obeyed. Starmie jumped to the left, narrowly dodging the sharp leaves.

"Starmie, use Blizzard!" The red gem in the middle of Starmie began to flicker, and all of a sudden, a horizontal tornado of snow was fired at Venasaur.

"Solarbeam!" Venasaur fired off a gold beam of energy that ripped trough the Blizzard attack, and hit Starmie, who was barely standing.

"Starmie, return. Go, Magneton!" A small Pokemon was standing before Jeff. There were three balls of metal that each had one eye, and two magnets on the sides of their bodies.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave, and then Fire Blast!"

"Since when could a Magneton learn Fire Blast?"Owen asked himself as Venasaur was charred to a crisp. "OK, Venasuar, use Solarbeam!" Venasaur misfired, and hit people in the audience, and then Magneton sealed the deal.

"Use Fire Blast!" Jeff roared.

"Venasaur is unable to battle! Owen choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Nidoking! Use Double Kick!" Nidoking kicked Magneton in the top part, and the right part.

"Magneton, use Sonicboom!" Maneton generated waves of energy, and then rapid fired them across the battlefield. Nidoking was buried underground due to the power of the attack.

"Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb to throw yourself up in the air, then use Double Kick!" Nidoking soared from the hole he was buried in, and then did a front flip, which caused him to hit Magneton with his heel. Nidoking kicked Magneton while doing a backflip, which resulted in Magneton being buried into its own hole, similar to the one that Nidoking was in.

"Magneton is unable to battle!" Jeff the girl sent out Starmie, who used Hydro Pump in Nidoking.

"Nidoking, return! Go Venasaur, use Vine Whip!" Venasaur shot out two vines from its back, but the attack was futile. Starmie jumped on the vines, ran towards Venasaur, and then used Blizzard!

"Venasaur is unable to battle! Whatever Pokemon wins this, sends their trainer to the top 32!"

"Go, Nidoking! Use Sludge Bomb!" Owen dictated.

"Block it with Blizzard, Starmie!" Nidoking and Starmie were both hit by the attacks, but they charged towards each other, disobeying their trainer's orders.

"Blizzard!"

"Kick it up with Double Kick, and then slam it through the ground!" Nidoking punted Starmie straight up into the air. Nidoking propelled himself into the air, using his tail. He then front flipped, and kicked Starmie! The starfish Pokemon was knocked out before it hit the ground, and its bright red gem stopped shining.

"Owen Plateau is the victor! He will be battling tomorrow night, against Leon Noel!" Owen was blown away.

_"Squirtle will be pumped!"_ Owen said to himself, thinking about his 3 vs. 3 battle against Leon.

* * *

**That's right everybody, Owen will square off with Leon, the kid who whooped him in Rock Tunnel. Will Owen and more importantly, Squirtle exact revenge? Find out next chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	36. Round 4 Owen vs Leon!

**It's the round of 32 everybody! This will be the most intense battle so far in the story. NOTE: This will be a shortish kind of chapter, because I'm just going to skip right to the battling. Thanks for reading, and those who review(ed). P.S I need two more reviews from anyone. P.S: I need two more review to write a sequel. Anyone can review or re-review.**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Squirtle, level 34, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Water gun, Ice Punch**

**Growlithe, level 35, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Roar**

**Charizard, level 44, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the fourth round of the Indigo League! This match will feature two young and talented trainers, Owen Plateau and Leon Noel! This battle will be a 3 vs. 3 battle. Neither trainer may use substitution! BEGIN!" Greg announced energetically.

"Go, Victreebell!" Leon shouted.

"Go, Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!" Dove into the air as he came out of his Pokeball. Flamethrower shot through the air and Weepinbell was to slow to avoid the super effective attack. Weepinbell was lit on fire and Leon became angry.

"Let's hit it back with Sludge!" Flamethrower overpowered Sludge, and hit Weepinbell again. "Use Solarbeam!"

"Growlithe, Roar!" Growlithe roared, causing Weepinbell to withdraw, and Golem to come out to fight. "Growlithe, return. Charizard, go! Use Metal Claw!" Charizard began to roar as he grew metallic claws.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" Owen laughed. Charizard slashed right through the boulders, just like when he was a Charmander and battling against Brock's Onix. He then clawed at Golem, who was knocked over.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" The red and orange wave of fire barely missed the boulder Pokemon, who rolled out of the way.

"Golem, Rollout!" Golem began to top spin, and then attempted to run over Charizard, who began to fly up. Golem jumped up, knocking into Charizard who was bulldozed into the ground.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Charizard shot up and grabbed Golem by the arms. He slowly took flight, struggling to carry the thousand pound Pokemon. "C'mon Charizard, you've got this!" Owen cheered from his trainer's box. Charizard began to roar as he flew in a circular motion, before flying down, and then crashing into the ground. Golem was unable to battle, just like Charizard.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!" Greg dictated.

"Weepinbell, stand tall!" Leon ordered.

"Growlithe, you're back in action! Use Flame Wheel!" Growlithe covered himself in fire, and then ran over towards Weepinbell.

"Dodge with Vine Whip, and then use Solarbeam!" Weepinbell pushed itself off of the ground with Vine Whip, before charging up Solarbeam.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Owen roared over the screaming crowd. Growlithe appeared to not understand what Owen ordered. Growlithe was hit by Solarbeam, and began to whimper in pain.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" Growlithe began to glow crimson, and screeched. He lunged into the air and charged into Weepinbell, knocking it out.

"Growlithe has just knocked Weepinbell out with Flame Wheel!" The crowd cheered at the announcement. "Leon, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Blastoise, stand by for battle!"

"Growlithe, return. Squirtle, let's show 'em what he lost! Use Hydro Pump!

"Show it what a real Hydro Pump is!" Both attacks were evenly matched, making Leon fume with rage. Owen smirked at the angry teenager.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam on the battlefield!" Squirtle covered the entire field in ice, causing Leon's Blastoise to look around in confusion. The only area that wasn't covered in ice was the patch of ground that was beneath Blastoise.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Leon ordered oblivious to the outcome of his attack. Blastoise began to run on the ice, but slipped and fell on the ice, crashing face first.

"Alright Squirtle, wrap this up with Ice Punch!" Squirtle began to skate on the ice. He did a front flip in air, and swung at Blatoise.

"Grab it!" Blastoise shot up, and grabbed Squirtle before he hit Blastoise. The crowd gasped in shock. Squirtle blasted Blastoise in the face with a menacing Hydro Pump. Blastoise seemed unaffected physically by the Hydro Pump, but he seemed to be much angrier.

"Squirtle, use Ice Be-" Squirtle began to glow white, and grew much bigger. He knew he was breaking his promise of never evolving, but his passion to beat his former trainer was much greater. Squirtle was now indigo, with two white ears, near the top of his head that stuck straight up.

"Blastoise, throw him into the air and use Hydro Cannon!" Wartortle was tossed into the air, and had two blasts of water that had white streaks of energy flying towards him.

"Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Wartortle was a sitting duck. Hydro Cannon blew up as it hit Wartortle. The newly evolved Pokemon crashed to the ground, with swirls for eyes.

"Blastoise finishes Wartortle off with a destructive Hydro Cannon! Wartortle is unable to battle!" Owen threw out Growlithe's Pokeball, ready for the fire puppy to defeat the over sized turtle.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower all over the battlefield!" The ice was melted and the ground that the two stood on began to steam. Blastoise was beginning to sweat profusely and Growlithe just stood there perfectly comfortable.

"Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" Leon yelled. Blastoise misfired and steam rose up from where the attack hit the ground. Owen instantly had an idea strike him.

"Growlithe, just keep dodging attacks." Growlithe sheepishly looked at its trainer, but nodded.

"Keep using Hydro Pump!" Blastoise missed Growlithe every single time. The ground was covered in mist, and nobody could see a thing.

"Flame Wheel!/Skull Bash!" The smoke around the battlefield began to turn an orange-red mix. The smoke slowly began to clear, but still nobody could see the Pokemon. Owen was terrified with what he saw. Blastoise was holding Growlithe by the neck, and the battle was going to be over in one move. Owen was ready to walk out until he saw someone throw something from the crowd, and Growlithe caught it. It was a fire stone! He began to glow white. Growlithe was now twice the size of what he used to be. The hair that was on his head, was now on his stomach and hind legs, and the larger Pokemon grew sharp white fangs along with a long and bushy tail.

"Arcanine the dog Pokemon. It's said that it runs as fast as the wind." Owen looked at the Pokedex, and saw that Arcanine learned a new move.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Arcanine, who was still being held by Blastoise, shot a horizontal tornado of fire. Blastoise was slammed backwards, but was still standing.

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Extremespeed!" Before Blastoise could fire off the attack, Arcanine head butted him in the stomach, and knocked him into a wall.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Owen Plateau will be moving on to the top 16!" The crowd roared behind the announcement. Owen walked towards the middle of the battlefield, shaking Leon's hand.

"If you lose, I'll kill you," Leon told Owen with a straight face.

"I'll try not to," Owen said as he sweat dropped. Owen walked out of the arena, flying on cloud 9. "Indigo League championship, here I come."

* * *

**Owen will be competing in the top 16 next chapter. Will he win? Find out next chapter. Also, I know that it's extremely corny with the way Growlithe evolved, but I don't care, it's my story haha! I have also changed the rating of the story for the joke in the final chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	37. Round 5 Owen vs Burt! Rival Battle!

**It's time for the full battles to begin everybody! Arcanine pulled out an extremely dramatic win over Leon's Blastoise last chapter! Owen is now in the top 16, and will have his hands full in his next battle, so this will be the most extreme battle in the story so far. That means if you liked last chapter, you're going to love this one.**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Wartortle, level 36, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Water gun, Ice Punch**

**Kabutops, level 38, Hydro Pump, Slash, Rockslide, Water gun**

**Charizard, level 45, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss**

**Alakazam, level 34, Psybeam, Hypnosis, Light Screen, Psychic**

**Venasaur, level 42, Vine Whip, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Razor Leaf**

**Nidoking, 38, Poison Sting, Tackle, Double Kick, Sludge Bomb**

* * *

As he walked out of the arena, and over towards the cafeteria where his three friends were. He walked into the cafeteria and ordered his dinner as he sat down with CJ, Fate, and Janine.

"So what was the big news you wanted to tell me about?" Owen inquired. Fate pointed towards the T.V that had the PBN on, and they had the experts back on.

"What battle are you looking forward to the most?" the anchor asked. A burly looking man cleared his throat, and then gave he answer.

"Owen Plateau vs. Burt Oak. That will be the best battle of the tournament, and I'll go as far to say that Plateau will win 6-4," he answered professionally. The other experts were split between the first expert's opinion.

"You have to give Burt the edge, just because he is Professor Oak's grandson, and Blue Oak's little brother." Another expert finished the debate with the following answer.

"It'll all come down to Plateau's Wartortle, and Oak's Blastoise who I have been told, have quite the rivalry." The T.V began to play a series of commercials.

"Me facing Burt," Owen murmured.

"That's a battle I'd pay ta watch," a voice announced from behind the booth that the four kids were sitting at.

"Vincent, right?" Owen asked.

"That's right! You betta win, Plateau. I want to battle you, not that butthole, Burt." Everyone laughed at the Italian's comment. "I'll see ya latuh," he said in his thick accent.

"Are you ready?" Janine asked.

"More than ever! I'm gonna wipe the floor with Burt."

"You might want to base your team off of the last time you two met," Fate suggested.

"That's what I plan on doing," Owen retorted. They all finished their dinner and headed back to their house.

•••

"Our first trainer! The one, the only, Burt Oak!" The crowd cheered half heartedly as the obnoxious boy made his way to the trainer's box area of the battlefield. "And our second trainer! You all know him as the under dog, but he's ready to become a contender for the title! Owen Plateau!" The crowd erupted as the energetic ten year old ran out of the tunnel, waving to the full crowd, and taking in the sight of the late night battle that he would be involved in.

"Owen! Owen! Owen!" the crowd chanted, much to the dismay of Burt.

"From now on, each battle will be 6 vs. 6! Both trainers may use substitution! Begin!" The jumbo-tron showed a picture of Owen and a picture of Burt. Underneath each, we're 6 empty boxes, where the Pokemon's picture would appear.

"Go, Raticate!" Burt's Raticate sniffed the air, and then stared at Owen angrily.

"Let's make this exactly like the S.S Anne," Owen said to himself. "Venasaur, let's go! Use Vine Whip!" Venasaur appeared, and then shot two vines from his back.

"Use Super Fang on the vines!" Burt ordered. Raticate's teeth began to glow white, and then it chomped on Venasaur's vines. Venasaur roared angrily, and then wrapped its vines around Raticate's mouth, causing the brown rat to start choking.

"Venasaur, throw it in he air, and then use Razor Leaf!" Venasaur threw Raticate, and then fired leaves that were as sharp as blades. Raticate was cut and slashed by the attack, and fell to the ground, yelping on impact.

"Raticate use Hyper Beam!"

"Venasaur, dodge it and then use Sunny Day and Solarbeam!" Venasaur dove out of the way, and then shot a ball of fire into the air, and let loose a powerful ray of green energy that knocked Raticate out easily. On the jumbo-tron, the picture of Raticate that was colored yellow, turned black.

"Raticate is unable to battle! Burt, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Machamp!" A large, turquoise colored Pokemon was standing on Burt's side of the battlefield. It had four arms, all of which were beyond muscular. It wore black shorts, and its legs were extremely muscular.

"Venasaur, return. Go, Nidoking!" Nidoking glared at Machamp, and Machamp glared at Nidoking.

"Machamp, use Karate Chop and Dynamic Punch!" Two hands glowed white, while the other two glowed red.

"Nidoking, use Double Kick!" Nidoking's double kick was canceled out by the two Karate chops. Then, Machamp sent Nidoking flying after striking him with two Dynamic Punches.

"Now use Seismic Toss!" Machamp went running over to Nidoking to perform the deadly attack.

"Block it with Sludge Bomb!" Machamp swatted away some parts of Sludge Bomb, but was hit by others. Machamp grabbe Nidoking, jumped up into the air, and then used a different technique to Seismic Toss. Machamp flipped Nidoking upside down, but Machamp was still standing upright. It then proceeded to wrap its legs around Nidoking's neck, and Nidoking crashed into the ground violently. Nidoking was laying there unconscious.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Alakazam, let's get some revenge!" Alakzam was levitating as he appeared before the crowd of thousands.

"Machamp, return. Hypno, let's roll! Use Psychic!" Owen laughed. He and Alakazam had been training for this moment for quite a while.

"Dodge it, and then use Shadow Ball!" Alakazam jumped above the attack, and then fired a ball of darkness, that crashed into Hypno. Burt frowned at the disadvantage that Hypno now had.

"OK, Hypno use Thunderbolt!" Burt screamed. Hypno began to give off electricity, and then fired a bolt of it at Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Light Screen, and then Shadow Ball!" Alakazam blocked the Thunderbolt with the glass wal, that was Light Screen. He then fired another ball of darkness, that knocked Hypno out. Hypno's yellow picture turned black.

"Hypno is unable to battle! Burt, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Urgh, Hypno return. Gyarados, take 'em out with Hydro Pump!" Gyarados was a colossal, blue, and scaly sea creature. It was often times mistaken to be the lock ness monster, and was a major powerhouse that evolved from a useless Pokemon named Magikarp.

"Alakazam! Block it with Psychic!" The massive Hydro Pump blew through Psychic, and shattered Light Screen! Alakazam was knocked out in one hit!

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Kabutops, let's go! Use Rockslide!" Kabutops shot out of its Pokeball, and made a boulder appear, and then threw it above Gyarados. The boulder fell apart, and large chunks of rocks fell from above, crashing on top of Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Twister!" Gyarados whipped its tail which caused a twister to appear. Kabutops was sucked in, and he began to let out a cry as he was thrown out, and up against a wall.

"Kabutops, can you continue?" Owen questioned the sea Pokemon. It nodded, and then jumped high into the air. "Use Slash!"

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Burt screeched. Kabutops and Gyarados hit and knocked each other out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Wartortle, come on out!" Wartortle dead eyed Burt.

"Pidgeot, let's move it! Use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot flew out of its Pokeball, and flew over towards Wartortle, with white streaks flying behind it. Wartortle gracefully dodged the oncoming attack.

"Let's use Ice Beam!" Owen bellowed. Wartortle struck Pidgeot's left wing, freezing it on contact, and causing Pidgeot to fall to the ground. "Let's wrap it up with Ice Punch!" Wartortle dove forward and punched Pidgeot into Burt.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Burt choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Machamp! Use Dynamic Punch!" Owen knew that Wartortle couldn't stop Machamp, but he had to do as much damage as he could.

"Use Ice Beam on the ground!" The battlefield was covered in ice, and Machamp slipped.

"Machamp, use Fire Punch on the ground!" Burt ordered. The ice melted and Machamp got back up after taking a Hydro Pmp to the chest. "Seismic Toss." Machamp grabbed Wartortle, jumped up, flipped him upside down, and fell towards the ground.

"Wartortle, spin and land on Machamp!" Wartortle didn't spin enough to avoid damage. But he still caused some damage to Machamp by spinning half of the way Wartortle tried to spin.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Venasaur, come on out! Use Solarbeam!"

"Machamp, use Fire Punch!" Both Pokemon struck one another with devastating moves.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokemon!" Owen and Burt grinned. They each knew which Pokemon the other was going to send out.

"Go, Blastoise!/Go, Charizard!"

"Whoever wins this fight, shall move on to the top 8, and will battle tomorrow night! Begin!" Greg signaled.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Charizard flew out of the way of the powerful water type attack. Now roaring, Charizard swooped down for battle.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard struck Blastoise with a monstrous amount of fire. Blastoise shook off the heavy damage that was dealt, and prepared for more orders.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Blastoise ran towards Charizard, getting ready to take down its rival. Charizard flew towards Blastoise with white streaks flying behind him. Both Pokemon slammed into one another, and then Charizard fell down.

"Charizard, you have to get up! Look at the big screen, everyone fought to get you to this situation! You need to get up!" Charizard got up to its feet slowly, looking very fatigued.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Charizard's flame on his tail began to glow blue with some white flames. He was angry, and he wouldn't let his trainer lose to Burt. Charizard began to glow crimson, and so did his eyes. He then released a horizontal tornado of blue fire that collided with Hydro Cannon. BOOOOM! Both Pokemon were struggling to stand. SMACK! Owen fell to his knees in shock.

"Charizard wins! Owen Plateau is going to the top 8 and will face Vincent Laguino!" Greg screamed as he was jumping up and down. Burt withdrew Blastoise and walked away.

"Charizard, return." Owen smiled at Charizard's Pokeball and made his way out of the middle arena. He signed autographs for kids, and took pictures with adults. He could get use to the life of a celebrity.

* * *

**Admit it, you thought Owen lost! Well he didn't, and he is in the top 8! Three more battles to go, and it'll all be his. Will Owen make it to the semi finals? Fnd out next chapter. Till then, peace out.**


	38. Rond 6 Owen vs Vincent Laguino!

**After Wartortle and Venasaur fell to the might of Burt's Machamp, Charizard and Blastoise fought in a dramatic winner takes all, battle to the death. Charizard luckily learned two new moves in that emotionally charged battle, and Owen is now in the top 8 and will be facing Vincent Laguino, as stated last chapter. Now let's begin the chapter!**

**Owen's team for battle**

**Charizard, level 46, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Blast Burn, Seismic Toss**

**Venasaur, level 44, Vine Whip, Sunny Day, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam**

**Wartortle, level 37, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Water gun, Ice Punch**

**Arcanine, level 37, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Extremespeed, Roar**

**Tauros, level 36, Hadbutt, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Rage**

**Hitmonchan, level 32, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Sky Uppercut**

* * *

Owen was eating his dinner with Fate, Janine, and CJ in the cafeteria, before his battle with Vincent.

"Yo, Owen!" Vincent screamed as he saw Owen from across the cafeteria. "Let's get goin buddy. The battle's in 20 minutes!" Owen cleaned his plate, and they ll made their way over towards the middle arena.

"Good luck." Owen said to Vincent.

"May the best traina win," Vincent added. Owen walked to one end of the arena, Vincent to the other, and Janine, CJ, and Fate walked into the arena seating.

•••

"Welcome, everybody! This is the last battle of the top 8! The winner will move onto the semi finals, but let's focus on this battle right now! Our first trainer, Owen Plateau has been the Cinderella story of the Indigo League! And our second trainer, Vincent Laguino! He has steam rolled his way to the top 8, not having any of his Pokemon faint! This battle will be 6 vs. 6! Both trainers may use substitution! Begin!"

"Go Wartortle!"

"Go Kingdra! Use Dragon Rage!" Kingdra was turquoise, with a yellow stomach. It had two fins on its back, a curled up tail, and a long nose to go with two antennas. Kingdra shot a large yellow ball at Wartortle.

"Spin and use Hydro Pump!" The whip like action on Hydro Pump sliced through Dragon Rage, and hit Kingdra.

"Hit it with a close range Dragonbreath!" Vincent dictated. Kingdra file over towards Wartortle, and then hit it with green flames. Wartortle was knocked onto its back, and couldn't get up! "End it with a close rang Dragon Rage!" Wartortle saw Kingdra hovering above him as it charged Dragon Rage.

"Ice Beam!" Owen ordered. BOOM! Both Pokemon were knocked out instantly.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmontop, go!" A brown topped Pokemon was standing on its head. It had two long brown ears, two brown arms, three blue legs, three blue feet, and a pin on its head that it used to balance itself.

"Hitmonchan, use Thunder Punch!" Hitmonchan jabbed Hitmontop in the stomach.

"Hitmontop, use Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmontop jumped into the air, began to spin like a top, and then kicked Hitmonchan in the face. Hitmonchan hopped back up, ready for battle.

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!"

"Hitmontop, use Mega Kick!" Both Pokemon hit each other with powerful attacks. Hitmonchan collapsed on the ground.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Venasaur, go! Use Razor Leaf!" Venasaur hopped into battle and struck Hitmontop with a countless number of leaves.

"Hitmontop, return! Go, Fortress!" A large spherical Pokemon was ready to battle Venasaur. It had pink armor on the top of its head, and the bottom of its body. There was a stripe of red where its eyes were. And there were two long red stems on the sides of its body.

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip!" Venasaur smacked Fortress repeatedly, but the ball of a Pokemon was still floating.

"Use Rollout!"

"Counter with Solarbeam!" Fortress rolled into its own demise as Venasaur let loose a green ray of energy that obliterated the steel and bug type.

"Fortress is unable to battle! Vincent choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Noctowl! Use Aerial Ace!" A large owl appeared. It had a large white 'Y' shape on its forehead, with red eyes. Noctowl flew towards Venasaur with white streaks behind it. Noctowl launched Venasaur back, and prepared for another attack.

"Venasaur, return! Go, Arcanine! Use Extremespeed!" Noctowl just missed Venasur, and then Arcanine appeared, and slammed into the bird in a blink of an eye.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" A blue beam was sent towards Arcanine.

"Dodge it, and then use Flamethrower!" Arcanine zoomed towards Noctowl, completely dodging the attack. Arcanine then roasted the owl, and knocked it out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Vincent, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go, Umbreon! Use Surf!" Umbreon was a black dog with glowing gold patches all over it's body, and it had red eyes. The strange Pokemon created a tidal wave that swept over Arcanine, who took a substantial amount of damage from the attack.

"Arcanine use Extremespeed!"

"Counter!" Arcanine was in front of Umbreon in a second, and then tackled a red glass wall. The wall began to glow, and then it exploded, sending Arcanine flying into Owen. Arcanine was unconscious, and had swirls for eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Owen, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go,Tauros! Use Rage!" Tauros began to smack itself with its three tails. Tauros started to blow smoke out of its nose.

"Umbreon, use Double Edge!" Umbreon dashed towards Tauros, with a ray of white light following closely behind it. Tauros was hit by the attack, and just got even angrier!

"Tauros, use Earthquake!" Tauros slammed its hooves on the ground, causing a pillar of rock to shoot up from underneath Umbreon, and hit it in the chin! "Now use Headbutt!" Tauros charged forward and slammed into the falling Umbreon who was smashed into a wall.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Vincent, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Hitmontop, let's roll! Use Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmontop's feet began to glow white as it descended from above.

"Tauros, use Hyper Beam!" Hitmontop cut through the Hyper Beam, and knocked into Tauros' mouth! BOOM!

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers choose your next Pokemon!"

"Go Venasaur!"

"Go, Typhlosion! Use Lava Plume!" Typhlosion was a bipedal fire echidna-hedgehog mixture. It had a yellow underbelly, with a blue top, and a ring of fire around its neck. It shot off a series of red stones that planted themselves int the ground, and then blew up!

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip!" Venasaur shot two vines from its back, but Typhlosion caught them!

"Finish it with Flamethrower!" Venasaur was burnt to a crisp, and then fainted.

"Venasaur is unable to battle! Owen, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Charizard, I'm counting on you! Use Aerial Ace!" Charizard soared out of its Pokeball, and rammed into Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, counter with Quick Attack!" Typhlosion hurled itself into Charizard, knocking back the winged lizard Pokemon.

"Now use Flamethrower!" both trainers shrieked. A large ball of fire was created in the middle of the battlefield.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Charizard quickly snatched Typhlosion off of the ground and began to pull the fire type into the air.

"Bite it, Typhlosion!" Typhlosion bit Charizard's arm, and Charizard let out an ear piercing roar. However, Charizard proceeded to use Seismic Toss, and both Pokemon slammed into the middle of the battlefield.

"Charizard, come back here!"

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion began to topspin as it covered itself in a ball of fire, and then rolled towards Charizard.

"Cover yourself in Flamethrower, and then use Aerial Ace!" Charizard replicated Flame Wheel, and both Pokemon collided. BOOOOOOOOM! Smoke covered the field, and nobody could see a thing. A moment passed and both Pokemon were still standing as the smoke faded. "Use Aerial Ace!" Charizard flew over to the defenseless Pokemon, but fell down mid flight!

"Charizard is unable to battle! Vincent Laguino wins and is moving on to the semi finals!

* * *

**That's what I call a heartbreaker. Owen has been defeated by Vincent Laguino. What kind of Pokemon did he even use? Find out in the next and final chapter of Pokemon Kanto Adventure!**


	39. The Ending of Kanto And New Beginnings!

**Charizard just couldn't bring down Vincent's Typhlosion denying Owen a spot in the final 4. Typhlosion also handily defeated Venasaur prior to the epic starter battle. Now that his run at the Indigo League championship is history Owen's Kanto adventure is finally coming to a close, read what happens next! BTW I had to change the rating for the joke at the end.**

* * *

Owen stood there, shocked. His strongest Pokemon had fallen. He withdrew Charizard and walked over towards Vincent.

"Congratulations, you better win," Owen told Vincent with a smug look on his face.

"Thanks man. Good luck to ya on your next adventure," Vincent retorted. Owen looked at him like he had two heads. "Oh I forgot to tell you. The Pokemon that I used are all from the Johto Region. You should go there, they have their own league and everything." Owen was still feeling awful about the loss, even though he was told about a new region.

"Good luck, Vincent!" Owen waved as he walked off of the battlefield. His three friends were there to congratulate him on his success and how far he'd gotten, but they didn't say a word. They walked back to Viridian City in silence.

"So, I guess this is the end of the road for me," Janine announced as they reached an intersection. She hugged CJ and said goodbye, hugged Fate and said goodbye, and then lastly she embraced Owen. "I'll miss you," she said to the sulking boy. Before he could say anything, the girl pecked him on the cheek, and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She made her way to Viridian Forest and checked her phone. Under Owen's contact it said 'call me.'

Owen, Fate, and CJ continued down the path of Route 1 that lead to Pallet Town. They reminisced about stories that had happened during their journey together. From meeting CJ, to Owen beating Burt in the Indigo League top 16. They were eventually separated, when CJ had to go to the other end of town.

"I'll call you some time," Owen told him. CJ shrugged.

"I think I've got some business to take care of first," he countered as he waved goodbye to his two best friends.

"So now it's just us again," CJ said to his Pokemon. "Let's go find who we were looking for," he said mysteriously.

Owen and Fate continued to walk towards Owen's house, and the dock that would take Fate back to Hoenn.

"So have you decided what you want to do yet?" Owen inquired, rather glumly.

"I'm going to be a trainer, just like you. Ever since I saw you compete in your first gym battle, me and my Pokemon have been dying to start our own journey," Fate answered.

"That's awesome! I'll keep in touch," Owen said as the two hugged each other.

"I'll see you some day! And when I do, I'll battle you and win!" Faye screamed as she was getting further away.

"We'll just see about that!" Owen shot back with fake happiness.

Fate began to talk to Hez. "Are you ready for part 2 of our epic adventure of awesomeness?" she asked the happy Marshtomp. Hez nodded excitedly as they disappeared from Owen's view.

He stepped into his house, waiting for another horrible celebration party. The only people there were his mom and dad, who sat at the kitchen table smiling at one another.

"Owen! We're so proud of you!" his mother preached as she hugged him.

"That kid you battled was something else, you should be happy that you be Burt, though," his father added.

"We have a surprise for you," his mother started.

"And it occurred during the Indigo League," his father continued.

"Eww, gross! Why would you do that?" Owen interrupted.

"Not that! Professor. Oak stopped by," his mother explained.

"What did he want?" Owen interrogated.

"You should go to his lab to see for yourself," his parents answered in unison. He walked down the empty road, and made his way towards Professor. Oak's lab. He walked in and saw the Profeessor.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked the Professor.

"Yes. Please sit down."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Thanks to everyone who read, and to all of the people that favorites and followed this story, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So for the last time in Pokemon Kanto Adventure,**

**Peace out.**


End file.
